A Pirate's Different Tune
by kay.hayden
Summary: The lives of Captain Flint and John Silver have become intertwine in many ways and is there trust there, what about the future for them. Their love life and will they ever capture the gold treasure resting on some distant beach guarded by an army of Spanish soldiers. All questions to be exploded in this tale of pirates and mystery. Pickup with the beginning of season 2/Black Sails.
1. New Quartermaster

**Author's Note: **I dearly love how the creators of _Black Sail_ are writing the back story leading up to one of my favorite novels of all time, Treasurer Island. The rich well developed characters they have created and I can't help but have my own idea of the life of Captain Flint and Long John Silver the years before we find them in Robert Lewis Stephenson's wonderful book. So my mind went to work and I started writing my take on their lives; using not only historical events, famous pirates of the Golden Age of Piracy and the wonderful interesting characters of _Black Sail_. This story will follow somewhat the story line on _Black Sail_ but we all know that Flint and John Silver have secretes and intriguing mystery about them so let's get started with my take of their lives. Hope you enjoy.

**New Quartermaster**

"Beautiful morning isn't it?" George Brodstock greeting his younger sister as she came into the office. "We have two ships waiting to unload and Captain Burgess is in the accounting office. I must attend to him therefore will you please oversee the off loading?"

"Delighted. Get me out of the building on such a gorgeous day." Sarah Brodstock placing some fresh picked yellow and pink flowers in a vase, all the while humming a catchy tune. Checking the schedule to see which ships were in port, she picking up a writing slate and headed to the docks. The _Golden Queen_ was anchored and her crew was busy ferry their cargo to the docks where others were loading it on to hand wagons for a trip to the warehouse.

The year being 1715 and the thriving southern port of Charles Towne in the Carolina colonies was bustling with ships for both import and export. The Brodstock Trading Company was one of three main trading companies located in Charles Towne and today very busy. Sarah Brodstock standing on the dock, looking down the Copper River and out into the harbour watching the tall mask of several ships waiting to be loaded or unloaded and enjoying the gentle breeze blowing from the sea. Life for her was good and she takes pleasure in being useful around her brother's business. An intelligent lady and educated, she made herself indispensible to her older brother and relished in the fact she was good at day to day business of international trading. Sarah being small in frame with beautiful dancing blue/green eyes and rich dark auburn hair, she could turn the heads of many a gentlemen but preferred the company of a good book or music.

"Good morning Miss Brodstock." Quartermaster Hardy smiled at her. "We have quite a cargo today for you."

"So I see Mr. Hardy." Sarah smiling back at the weather worn but handsome quartermaster of the _Golden Queen_. "How was your journey this time?"

"Uneventful, downright boring I must say. The only thing of interest out of Nassau is the ongoing gossip of Captain Flint and a Spanish treasure galleon he is in search of."

"I've heard many a story of this Captain Flint almost to the point that he is not real but a figment of some over active seaman's imagination." Sarah taking stock in what is being unloaded all the while talking with Quartermaster Hardy. She love the tales of high adventure coming from the West Indies.

"Oh he is real Miss Brodstock. Very real and bigger than life. Now the man is a distinguished seaman and his skills are impressive, clever in many ways, an educated man. Why he became a pirate remains a mystery, fact he is a man of great mystery. I have met him. The sight of his ship, the _Walrus _if feared by many."

"Perhaps he will sail into Charles Towne harbour one day and I'll get a chance to meet this Captain Flint."

"I doubt that Miss Brodstock. He only trades with Eleanor Guthrie. They have some type of partnership or agreement between them." Mr. Hardy picking up a fallen sack of something and replacing it on the shuttle wagon. "Fact, some of your cargo today is from the _Walrus_."

"Yeh yes, Richard Guthrie and his daughter. They have the Bahamas under tight control and my brother has done business with them for years. What about you Mr. Hardy, ever want to sail the high seas in search for the big prize?"

"No, I very content being on the middle ship for the Guthrie Trading Company. I pays well and no bloodshed. Call me a coward but I like to keep my skin intact." Mr. Hardy looking out at sea, "One other tidbit of information, Mr. Guthrie has vanished into thin air."

"What do you mean?"

"Just before we set sail, word came that a British Man-O'-War, the _Scarborough_ was anchored at Harbour Island in front of Mr. Guthrie's residence but no one has seen him of late. Vanished - now that raises the question of why an English naval ship would anchor there. Could the Crown be on to Richard Guthrie deals and his side profit?"

" Perhaps. Now that small piece of information is important to us. Thank you Mr. Hardy."

The day was long with two ships to inventory their cargo and it wasn't until late that evening when Sarah finally entered the office to finish up with the tally of the days business. The sun was fading outside and three flicking lights from candles gave off a warm glow to the paper in front of her as she work. The creak of the door opening drew her attention from the work at hand toward her brother's face.

"Long day George." Sarah greeted her brother.

"Yes and a profitable one at that. Captain Burgess has brought a post from Walter for you." George handing Sarah a seal letter from their oldest brother Walter Brodstock. "I'm afraid it is bad news."

"You know of the news?"

"Yes, but please read it for yourself."

Sarah opens the letter and reads. Yes it was indeed bad news for Walter's wife had come down with a fever and died two weeks ago. "He is asking me to come to Spanish Town to live and help with the family. Their three children are in need of me."

"What do you think Sarah? There could also be a place for you with the business."

"Brodstock Trading Company in Port Royal and another at Montego Bay. Our brother has been an industrious man in building the company. That I would love to see the operation but George, three children - I don't know." Sarah looking once more at the letter, "I have a life here, a good life here... I don't know and tell me what I know about children."

"They are all girls. Need a women's touch in bringing them up. Now if they were only boys I would say your place is here in Charles Towne but they are our nieces. You have been a good aunt to my two but their mother is still very much living. We'll miss you but Walter needs you, he needs his sister for moral support at this time."

"I guess you are right George but I still am leery about uprooting here and moving to Jamaica. I've made my life here in the Americas, with your family."

George slowly standing and walking over to the window to watching the setting sun and evening darkness fall. Taking a deep breath, "You must go if only for the time being. Walter needs you and if at some time in the future you wish to return to Charles Towne... well then do so. Our home is always open to you Sarah. Who knows my dear sister, you may just find what you have been looking for there."

"I haven't been in search of anything my dear brother."

"I know better. You are still searching for that one man, the one to spend the rest of your life with. You haven't found him here and maybe, just maybe he is there in Port Royal. A new adventure waits for you. Go my dear girl with an open mind and heart."

"I guess I must but under much protest. For me, a decade here and this is home but my family needs me so I guess I must go."

"Captain Burgess is sailing for Prot Royal in three days with a cargo of fabric, tobacco and housewares before going on to Nassau. I ask him to book passage for you."

"So you knew I would go. Okay, but three days not much time to pack. Alright, it is settled and it will be good to see Walter once again." Sarah turning back to her work when something crossed her mind, "Did Captain Burgess tell you about Richard Guthrie?"

"Yes he did and something isn't right there by any means. We need to be very careful with our operations from now on. My best guess is England is taking a serious look at the piracy in the West Indies and we are not immune. They have turned a blind eye in the past because of being the Spanish and French ships being attacked but the English merchants are very much at risk now. The pirates have expanded their horizons."

"Will you welcome the English?"

"No, not really but it is coming. British strong rule is coming and that is very unwelcome here. Only time will tell Sarah, only time will tell if we wish to give up our independent ways for the crown. The new King George has shown great aggression toward spreading his rule over the world which includes us. No Sarah, I will oppose any British firm rule here but my dear, it is coming. Mark my words, it is coming."

* * *

John Silver standing at the rail looking at the vast sea, the waves gently rocking the great Spanish Man-O'-War they had overtaken. His side hurting from a beating by one of his fellow crew members but in the end well worth it. Many of the crew members were now showing partiality the once thief but Silver has made himself a likeable soul. Within days and as he had guessed, Captain Flint was once more in command and the crew that once had turned against them now gone. The sea air felt good on his face, a fleeting moment of freedom as the wind filled the sails above his head.

"We are short handed."

Silver turning to see Captain Flint had walked to his side, "Yes and if you don't run into any dumb pirates or the _Scarborough_ trying to take down this prize of a great Spanish ship we'll be able to make Nassau. Or I'm I stepping out of my place here to thinking we are headed to Nassau. Just a quick look at the sunrise this morning I'm not sure."

"Keen you are my man." Flint leaning both hands on the railing. "We are sailing around Cuba and on to Jamaica."

"May I ask why?"

"The _Scarborough _is hunting us and I wish not to engage with so few men. My plan is to trade ships and rebuild my crew. An old friend of mine is in Prot Royal. There we'll find another ship to enter Nassau with."

"Well he help? I hate to say it Captain but we are somewhat short on the friendship side. And the gold, all that gold just for the taking. My guess is you have many bad-asses still after you skin."

"It shall be ours but without this giant of a ship. I have a plan."

"Of course you do." Silver turning to face Flint, "We still have a problem on board. What should we do with Dufresne. His loyalty to you is in question. Let me rephrase that, he has no loyalty to you."

"What would you suggest? Have him dropped overboard."

"In my experience with this crew, I should say by dealings with this crew, Dufresne has lost his creditable and we should let them decide his fate. A vote of confidence would be my suggestion and I'm pretty sure I can project the outcome."

"Yes, sound suggestion and while we are voting, a new Quartermaster needs to be chosen. You up to the job?"

"No. not me. I don't want to be a pirate or a f..king Quartermaster. Not in my plans. I've told you I'm only in this venture for my share of that gold. No and I do mean f..king NO. Not Quartermaster."

"But you have casted your lot with me and now I must lean on you. As much as I dislike the mire thought of you as Quartermaster I have no one else. You are a bright man John Silver and we both know the only reason you are still here is because of $5 million in Spanish gold resting on that damn beach. You want a Quartermaster share of that gold - then be the best damn right-hand man to me."

"Well, since you put it that way. The Quartermaster's share is greater than..."

"Just being a crew member or cook. Come John Silver and call all hands on deck. Time for voting."


	2. Return From the Dead

**Return From the Dead **

Now there has been a slight change in plans as the large Man-O'-War came to anchor off Montego Bay and not Port Royal. Simple reason, Captain Flint decided a little recon in order for the safety of his new found ship, get a closer look at the lay of the land so to speak. Take a little time to lick wounds and rest even though the crew, what is left of them was all in a sunny mood, really upbeat at seeing the gold even if they had to leave it. Only time before their Captain would have a plan to return and they knew it. John Silver and Randall, yes the one legged cook Randall as well as a few others heading to the port at Montego Bay to buy fresh fruit and cases of good rum for the crew.

"Damn Randall you are getting good with that leg the doctor made for you. Didn't think you liked it." John Silver had his own way with the cook Randall and they were friends or if there were such a thing as friends between cutthroat pirates.

"I don't." Randall's sharp blue eyes cut over at Silver.

"Why put it on if you don't care for it?"

"Only way I could get off that damn ship. Put it on when the _Walrus_ grounded and just walked away from her. Damn good for kicking in boards and other unwanted things."

"Well my friend, keep it clean and well oiled, this sea can rust it in a minute and then that would put you back to hobbling on a crutch." Silver reaching for the side of the dock, "Fresh fruit, you heard the Captain but first let's check out the traven for our supply of rum. How about it men, one round for everyone before we set to work."

Cheers rose for the other men as they put to shore. _Spotted Fox Traven_ wasn't far from the landing dock and the six men quickly made their way to the open door and sound of laughter. The place was dimly lit and a few men in one corner engrossed in some type of game that required loud chatting and laughter. Near the bar sat a single man, tall in stature and head bent on folded arms with an empty bottle of rum in front of him. His forearms darken for long exposure to the sun and his hair, while not very long was a mess with traces of sand and wooden particles. His clothes had seen much better days.

Silver leading the men to a table near the man and order a round for them. The bar maid happy to serve the new arrivals and became talkative. "You fellows new in town?" She asked.

"Only here long enough to buy some supplies and rum. I am sure your fine establishment can supply us with our needs. Six cases of your finest rum and point us in the direction of the best place to purchase fresh fruit for our crew." Silver taking the lead.

"A crew now and not in port. For shame. I'll have to ask Mr. Tilleyglove about the rum as we don't have many request for that large of an order."

"Please by all means check with Mr. Tilleyglove but first the long awaited drinks for the men here." John smiling at the barmaid, he did have an infectious smile and she winked at him, thinking a handsome man he was.

"Yeh Mr. Quartermaster you working your magic on the lady. A little poking and jabbing maybe today." One of the men teased John and they all laughed.

Mr. Tilleyglove came from around the bar, a short fat jolly sort of gentleman with white stubble on his face and salt colored hair pulled back into a tie. There was a long scar running down the side of his left cheek, an ex-seaman of the pirate type was John's guess. Bring three mugs in one hand and a bottle of rum in the other; he was followed by the barmaid also carrying four mugs and another bottle of rum.

"You gentleman from that Man-O'-War anchored off shore?" Mr. Tilleyglove asks as he set the mugs down. "We don't see that large of a ship in these parts very often."

"Yes sir that is our ship."

"But you are not Spanish seaman. No, not at all but my thoughts are something more."

"And how's that?"

"We hear things here, you know only gossip but still we hear things here and that a crew sailing two ships left Nassau hunting for a Spanish treasurer galleon and now there sits off our little coast a Man-O'-War and not English made."

"You know your ships now do you."

"I should, been on the sea for many a year sailing with Henry Morgan before calling it quits. Yes sir, that ship is the _Santa Isabel_ that cruises these shipping lanes for protection of the Spanish merchants. I know this for a fact for you see the figure head is of Queen Isabella."

Silver taking a long slip of his rum, "Never notice."

"He asks too many questions." Randall quip.

"That I do. And let me tell you what I think. That you belong to one or both of the two ships in search of that Spanish treasure and somehow found yourselves in battle with the _Santa Isabel_ and by some great skill and dumb luck won. Now this is also what else I have heard, the Captain on this fool hearted mission is crazy, has gone mad in his quest for the gold that may or may not be out there."

"Mad do you think or just determined."

"Mad or just about the bravest damn son of a bitch out there. Since I'm seeing this Man-O'-War anchored here and now talking with you, I must admit your Captain is one hell of a seafaring bastard. Let me tell you, to sail with him would be an honor. Another round of drinks for you and a cheer to your Captain Flint. A legend in his own time."

"To Captain Flint." They all raised their mugs when a voice from the single man was also heard. "To Flint."

Silver looking over at the drunk and studying him closely, it couldn't be but it is, "Billy my God man is that you?"

Randall also looking at the lone man, "Billy Bones is alive." Standing and with quick steps was by his side in a second, "Davy Jones' Locker didn't eat you."

The drunken Billy look at Randall and laugh, "So the silver tongue smooth talking cook got you to wear your leg."

The others now gathered around Billy and each having something to say, "Wonders happen. Tell us how you survive. Did Flint push you?"

Billy raising one hand to rest on the side of his jaw, arm propped on the table by his elbow and he laugh again. "One at a time and I could use another drink."

Silver taking a seat by Billy, "By all means Mr. Tilleyglove, food and drink for our lost friend here. He has come back from the dead. And by the way, welcome back to the living."

"Heard your conversation with Mr. Tilleyglove over there, what happen to the _Walrus_?"

"Resting on her side on some Florida beach with a few holes in her hull. She is repairable and Flint wants her back as well as the gold."

"You did find the Urca de Lima and her treasure?"

"The Urca was ripped in half by a storm and the gold also resting on the beach, yeah we found her along with that f..king Man-O'-War we are now sailing. Long story but we want to hear yours, how did you survive you dip in the ocean and at night. By all rights you should be dead."

More drinks and food brought to the table as Billy tells of his story. "That damn boom from the _Andromache - _the one Flint and I cut away was my life raft until dawn when the _Scarborough _picked me up from the drink. I knew for sure I would be meeting Davy Jones at his locker but fate, yeah that wonderful woman, Lady Fate has other plans for me."

"One question Billy, something Mr. Dufresne accused the Captain of and the answer only rest with you. How did you wind up being overboard?"

"Well the Captain and I had just cut the boom away when an income round from the _Scarborough _hit the _Walrus _broadsideand I slipped. Flint tried to reach for me when a second one hit and I fell. No, Captain Flint didn't push me. Why would he?" Billy remembers the talk of the letter and he now was convinced the Captain had no clue of the letter. After long hours of assessment, he had decided it was Mrs. Barlow that betrayed Captain Flint and Flint had no knowledge of the letter. Still he wanted to know more of this woman, Miranda Barlow but all in due time.

"Good to know, now on with your tale of an amazing return."

Billy looking over at Silver, "You said Dufresne accused the Captain, what happen?"

"Dufresne instigated a mutiny as we were about to do battle with the Spanish ship which he took over as captain. All shit happened and that is the long story we shall tell you but to make it for now short and sweet, Mr. Dufresne once he was Captain became greedy and went after a prize only to freeze up in the heat of battle. If it wasn't for Flint we all would be dead. The crew, the hand full that remained loyal to Flint took over and ... Well now Mr. Dufresne is singing love songs in Davy Jones' Locker."

"I see." Billy taking a bit of food as if he hadn't eaten in days, "Like I said, the _Scarborough _picked me up from the sea and stash me in a hold until a few days ago. There is an encampment of English marines, a lookout post on the north side of Jamaica not far from here. They dump me off along with supplies for the men at the post and there I was crudely tethered down on a beach, baked in the sun to say. Some asshole in a uniform questioned me without giving up until one night and I'm not sure where they came from but four men freed me and brought me here."

"They are neighbors, good men with families, plantation men growing sugar cane and don't want English rule. We have a good life here with a good commerce business which we all share in and no need for our profits to go to the crown." Mr. Tilleyglove adding his take on the current status. "That English war ship the _Scarborough_ is hurting us, hurting out business but we are powerless to do much about it."

John Silver rubbing his face, a man of opportunity and this time he see a probability to endear the small port at Montego Bay to become indebted to them. A safe harbor for Captain Flint and the crew without the inference of other pirates like Charles Vane and one Richard Guthrie. Taking another swig of his rum, "Want to return to your crew? I can't speak for the Captain but I'm close to sure he'll want to remove the English lookout encampment. We don't need eyes of the crown on us."

"I want to fire that first shot." Billy smiling at Silver, "Revenge is so sweet."

"Welcome back Billy. Now we have to finish our business here. Fresh fruit next on the list." Randall had become more and more of a talker, returning to his old self after acting a dimwit for a long time. He was officially the cook and no one was going to remove him from that position, not as long as John Silver was Quartermaster. "Where do we find fresh fruit?"

"Farmer's market on the other side of Brodstock Trading Company, just down the street there. I've have your cases of rum ready also." Mr. Tilleyglove standing and motioning to the barmaid, "Tell Kent to bring up seven cases of rum for these lads."

Rum loaded on the skiff and two guards standing watch with Billy as the others headed to the farmer's market, Randall leading the way. He was now in charge of getting the best for the crew.

"I'm going to stop in here for any news about what is happening in Port Royal." Silver leaving his men to enter Brodstock Trading Company for any news regarding the whereabouts of the _Scarborough _or other misfortunes.

As suspected, the _Scarborough_ was roaming the waters between Nassau and Jamaica hunting both Spanish ships and especially ships flying the black flag. Also a drift of things in Nassau, Capitan Hornigold had been dethrone from his chair at the fort and Charles Vane now control the fort with a motley crew of cutthroat and the notorious Ned Low had landed in port giving Eleanor Guthrie pure hell. As for Port Royal, it was still thriving, untouched by the crap happening in Nassau and Walter Brodstock still doing business as usual.

That night in Captain's quarters, Billy and Silver were enjoying more rum and talking with Flint. His eyes on Billy as Flint was trying to size up the return of Billy Bones and what his motives are. The man had been paranoid about the actions of Flint and now with the news that Flint had murdered his mentor, Mr. Gates ... there were doubts about any loyal Billy may have toward Flint. Now Silver sensed the need to leave, allow the two men to talk without him and he well knew of the distrust between Flint and Billy as he too had doubts - yes doubts of both of them.

"I need to check on the men." Silver picking up an orange before taking his leave.

"Captain there is something I need to tell you before we go any further. The murder of Mr. Gates, well I understand and as I had dark, disgusting time to think about how things unfolded before... I have come to realize there is something driving you, to make you make the choices you make but never have you been completely honest with the crew. Maybe that is what made me doubt you, to think and wronging so that was some great code of ethics among pirates. How wrong I was. Distrust among us is the norm and that is how we stay alive. As for the stand John Silver takes is a good one now that I see it more clearly."

"And what stand is that?"

"Grab the opportunity as it present itself and think only of what is best for me. My take from now on. Can't help but think for the good of the crew but I must see them for what they are, mostly criminals from the civilized world trying to survive and make a living and the only thing they know how - stealing and killing, to follow the man that will see good profits for them in the end."

"You know I'm sorry for Mr. Gates. He was just about the only friend I had. He once told me you were like a son to him."

"Mr. Gates was good to me yeah, but now I also see his motive was much like everyone else, money. I guess we are all greedy bunch of bastards."

"I'll tell you this Billy, once we have the _Urca_ gold in our procession I'm going to walk away from the sea. Retire to some peaceful plantation with a good woman."

"Your Mrs. Barlow."

"No. You read the letter she wrote, and I was unaware of what she had done. The relationship I have or had with her was at times unclear in many ways. It is hard for me to even understand. Billy it was a betrayal on her part but I understand why she did it. As I told Gates, she is unhappy living here and wants to go to Boston and have me go with her and would do anything to make it happen. I'm sure Richard Guthrie had something to do with it as he too betrayed us. The matter is still not settled."

"Did you kill for her? That man and woman on the _Maria Aleyne._"

"Yes I did for the man I killed had destroyed our lives that we once had. You remarked revenge is sweet. I must tell you that no, revenge is not sweet but at times necessary. Now let's have a look at the coast line and you point out the placement of that damn English encampment for my tomorrow's light it will be history. Silver tells me you want the first shot."


	3. Flint's Past Comes to Life

_**Author's Note:**__ Before we continue with our story I wish go give my apologies for the grammar and spelling missteps. You see, English is my second language and I have found it to be very difficult to master so please excuse my spelling and grammar. The word document program I use has both grammar and spell check but it is limited. My intention is to tell a story that I have on my heart, not to become a great author, so please hang with me and enjoy this tale of Captain Flint and John Silver. Thank your reading._

**Flint's Past Comes to Life **

A fine mist of rain, at times a sprinkle falling over Port Royal as Captain Flint with Billy Bones and John Silver pulled their skiff alongside the Turtle Crawlers and started their walk toward the office of Brodstock Trading Company. Even with the foul weather the streets were filled with people of all types going about their business. Two ships at dock being loaded and vendors pushing their wares with fisherman hauling their morning catch to market all accompanied by a hoard of cats looking for their daily meal.

"Damn ugly looking hat I've ever seen. Where in the shit do you find that?" Silver directing his remark to Flint.

Flint in turn gave a tug to his new found hat, a little down over his eyes, "Keeps the rain off my face. When savaging our new found Spanish ship one can't be picky. Maybe you should have found something to cover that mess of hair."

"We could shave his head." Billy Bones half laughing.

"Yeah we could but then what; we just have a bald headed smartass on our hands." Flint answered with all laughing. "Here we are our place for wheeling and dealing with an old friend."

Brodstock Trading Company wasn't the only trading company in Port Royal but the largest and most respected. Walter Brodstock had arrived ten years prior with a small amount of money and a dream coupled with knowledge. The Brodstock family had operated a successful trading company out of Portsmouth and London England for two generations and Daniel Brodstock's five sons continued, George in the Americas at Charles Towne, Walter in the West Indies, Donald in New York and the youngest two remaining in England. Sarah was youngest child and the only daughter with her brothers treating her like a princess she was always involved in the business. Having to learn to sail at an early age, she loved the sea but also leery of it, preferred to keep both feet on land. She had known too many that never return from sea voyages.

On this particular day, Sarah had come with her brother to work, to review the books and bring them into order. Now she was living at _Larchwood_, her brother's plantation home just across Port Royal Harbour and not far from Spanish Town. Walter had brought his wife from England and purchased the plantation for her. There they had a family, three daughters all under the age of thirteen, servants and an English governess. With the death of his wife, Sarah was trying to fill that void for the girls, a blood relative to provide female guidance in their young lives. She would only come to Port Royal two or three times a week to work on the books and this was the second week being in her new environment and enjoying the change in her life style. There nestled in one corner she sat behind a tall desk, perch on a stool engrossed in her work, totally oblivious to the three gentlemen that had just entered the building.

"Good morning sir. Is Mr. Brodstock available?" John Silver smiling at Ochi, the African helper and at times body guard for Walter. Now Ochi being a large muscular man with deep scars on his forearms, once a slave now a freeman was pleasant to the three men.

"I'll get him sir, who is calling?"

"Tell him Captain Flint is calling." Answered Flint.

Sarah looking up from her work at hearing the name of Flint, the name she had heard so many tales about that she had come to the concussion that he was not for real. There she saw three men, on very tall and eyes seriously looking at Ochi, the second one, the shortest of the three but the best looking with black curly hair and a smile, a friendly smile and he noticed her. Silver tilted his head toward her and flashed a beautiful full face smile and she smiled back, an uncontrolled reaction. The third man stood the farthest away, his hat pulled down low on his forehead and his red beard neatly trimmed. Her guess the older of the three to be Captain Flint, the one with the hat.

Walter was quick to greet the three, his hand extended to the Flint, "Welcome Captain, long time no see. What brings you to Port Royal?"

"Business and a favor Walter. Is there a place we can talk?" Flint giving a firm handshake to Walter.

"Of course, my office. Please follow me."

As they walk past the desk where Sarah was working, again Silver smile at her and she ducked her head quickly only for a second, a quick glance up at the Captain and he caught her eyes. There was a slight pause as he looked at her, started to take a step forward but stopped cold. "Sarah."

"Yes sir." She replied not sure how he knew her name. She looking at his face and when she finally focuses on his eyes, those clear blue eyes she knew all so well. "James is that you?"

"Oh my God woman, never in a hundred years would I ever think to see you again. The angels must be working overtime with this perchance encounter." He stepping closer to her, "There is so much I wish to say to you."

"I'm in a state of shock James. How you have changed."

"And you haven't, still as beautiful as I remember. Please Sarah, after I'm finished with Walter may I have a few moments of you time, to just talk."

"Yes James, there are unsaid things I wish to also express to you." She could feel a blush creeping over her cheeks and hoped he didn't notice.

"We'll go for a walk, I remember how you loved to walk." Flint wanted to say more but Walter broke the mood.

"Come on Captain, we are waiting. Business first." Walter wanted to give Sarah a chance to rethink taking a walk with Captain Flint for he knew their history. But then again perhaps the air needed to be cleared.

The encounter between the pretty redhead and their captain did not go unnoticed by John Silver or even Billy Bones, they both just looked at each other, questions running wild through their minds. Once inside the privacy of Walter's office, business was at hand and nothing said about Sarah.

Flint retold the story of finding the gold and _Urca de Lima_ being broken in half on the Florida beach. Not sure how long the soldiers guarding the gold shall remain before a Spanish rescue is launch, a good month but that was only a guess. He had a plan and needed three ships to exclude his plan as well crew members.

"First we have to disguise, to completely conceal my newest ship being a Spanish Man-O'-War and what a bloody whale she is. Not very movable but well gunned. I need a frigate and a sloop. The _Walrus_ rest on her side, beached not far from the gold and repairable. She is there for the taking."

"You're giving up the sea? Never thought you would part with the _Walrus_. Man saltwater runs in your blood."

Flint with a smirk and chuckle. "Once we have the gold, yes. It is time for me to quit and retire to some remote plantation and grow crops, read books and find peace."

"How many men are you looking for?"

"About a hundred to hundred and fifty. Now my current crew, the men that have remained loyal to me with receive double share but the new members will all become richer than their wildest dreams. Five million in Spanish dollars. Just think about the wealth that can buy."

"Tell me Captain, why are here in Port Royal and not your home base of Nassau?"

"Trust. Simple matter of trust or lack of."

"Good call my friend. I have news of Captain Hornigold being dethrone and one Ned Low running wild. Your good friend Richard Guthrie has taking to hiding on an inland plantation and Eleanor Guthrie having her share of problems." Walter leaning forward and resting his folded arms on the desk.

"So I have been told. Now the refitting of my Man-O'-War, change her looks, a new figure head and name and a set of canvas. Also the frigate and a sloop, can you help me?"

"The recovering of your large ship is no problem. The frigate I have in mind needs some work, it belonged to Captain Hornigold's fleet and ran aground near here. Once was sailed by Edward Teach."

"Blackbeard. Now the _Queen Anne Revenge_ is a nice ship, what forty guns on her."

"Everything in tack as I have men watching her. We have the material needed to fix the hull and a little careening she should be good as always. How does that sound."

"Fine. Billy you can oversee the refurbishing of _Queen Anne Revenge_." Flint had to chuckle, "Do the old lady Hornigold good to have his ship be a part of taking the prize. He was going to give me one in the first place; all I need to do was find a good captain."

And so the meeting went on, plans made and each with their roles to carry out. Emerging from Walter's office, Billy and Walter headed to the warehouse to find needed supplies for the task of reclaiming the beached frigate, _Queen Anne Revenge_. Stopping at Sarah's desk, Flint introduces John Silver to her.

"My new Quartermaster, John Silver and a sneaky soul he is."

"My pleasure Miss Brodstock. Your brother tells me you may help me locate a sloop and crew."

"He did now did he Mr. Silver. I'll have to speak with him." Sarah smiled at John. "I'm going to be busy this afternoon but come by in the morning and we have a look at three I know of. The task will not be an easy one so bring a few of your crew."

"That I shall Miss Brodstock, that I shall. Good day as I need to catch up with Billy and his tour of the warehouse. Thank you." With that John Silver was quickly out the door, he wanting to find Billy for several reasons.

"Well Sarah, shall we go for that walk? The rain has stopped and the fresh air smell is clean and refreshing." Flint removing his hat and holding out his hand to Sarah.

He was right, the air was refreshing and the small puddles on the ground sparkled in the sun. They without saying anything walked along the edge of the docks, and finally stopping at the far edge, overlooking at the harbour and a few tall sailing ships anchored.

"Reminds me of the dock back home in Portsmouth." Flint was the first to break the silence. "We once spend many an hour standing on that dock, just looking out at the sea and dreaming."

"I remember those times well James. What happen? I have wondered many times and many times have gone over what I would say to you once we ever should see each other again. But now, standing here with you, all the words have vanished. The only thing I can think to say is I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry also Sarah, so very sorry. Events... Occurrences and obsession seemed to engulf me and I chose the wrong path, the path I could have gotten off but didn't. My weakness and fault. Please forgive me."

"You were never weak James. Part was also my fault, my young age. I was only fifteen when we married. Too young to be a wife, to be an understanding wife and..."

"And I should have been a more understanding husband Sarah. You were so beautiful, so delicate like an orchid - so gorgeous and so easily bruised. The youthful innocents and your free spirit being so enticing for me. I tossed it all away for a damn career in the British Navy."

Sarah only stood for a time, she slowly took his hand in hers, "After Elizabeth was born, after we buried her tiny little body, I become so desponded. Depression set in and I was glad when you left for London, maybe in my heart I blamed you for the death of our daughter, I don't truly know but all I wanted was to be was alone. Alone to live in my grief without you or even my family. My father sent me to Oxfordshire to stay with my Aunt there."

"I came home once to find you gone and no one would tell me where. Only Walter told me you had become depressed and your father had sent you away. I was left with the impression you were sent to an institution of some sort."

"My father never approved of our marriage. He was convinced you only married me for the Brodstock place in shipping. Our marriage was going to secure your future in his mind and he called you a cradle robber."

"I know. We came to blows one night and that's when I left Portsmouth for good but for once. When I need your brother's help."

"You and Walter have been friends since birth."

"One day I shall tell you of his help but for now, please Sarah, oh please Sarah forgive me of my transgressions. That evening in London I wish we could relive that night and I change my course of action but foolish me, I didn't. I was blind and stayed on the wrong path."

"That night was also the turning point in my life. My aunt and I had traveled to London for shopping and the theater. Seeing you there wasn't by accident. I found out you had been involved with a woman and that you and her were going to be at the theater that night. I was the one that talked my aunt into going, to confront you. I was so angry, so misguided and all I wanted to do was embarrass you. In my mind you had betrayed me and our marriage not thinking I was the one that betrayed the marriage by running to Oxfordshire. I too wish I could relive that night for it would never have happened."

"It was an ugly scene but I should have left Miranda then. I passed you off as a jilted flame from Portsmouth, a child with a schoolgirl crush."

"So she doesn't know I was your wife. That you were a married man." Sarah pulling her hand from his.

"No. I keep our marriage a secret." James ducked his head, ashamed.

"I knew about you and Miranda Hamilton and the affair. My aunt's sister-in-law also knew Miranda and had some unkind words for her. Called her a manipulator of men's hearts. You were not her first affair."

"I know but didn't I find out until much later, after it was too late. But tell me, when did you leave for Charles Towne?"

Sarah with questioning eyes, "You knew where I went?"

"Walter told me. Said your life in England had ended and ran to your brother George for safety. Sarah, once more my fault. My blind side to the ways of Miranda and her seductive manipulation of me for her gain but it all backfired. Perhaps we both were using each other for our own personal gains that put you in the pits of hell."

"Moving to Charles Towne was the best thing for me James. I matured, became a useful woman, my own woman and life was good. But now, you are the famous Captain Flint."

"And life hasn't been all that good for me. This treasure I'm seeking will change that."

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did you ever file a petition for a divorce from me?"

"No I didn't and have you file such a petition."

"No. Guess we are still husband and wife."

"Perhaps something in our union that kept us from letting go." Flint easing his arm around her tiny waist, "I would like to see you more, to woo you again if you would permit me but I must tell you there is complications for me. When things turned very ugly in London... well Miranda was classified as an adulterous and tied to a whipping post and threaten with imprisonment. Her husband, Thomas Hamilton went mad and placed in an institution. I couldn't allow her to be beaten or even the fate of incarceration, so with the help of some friends we rescued her. I was branded as a criminal for my part and called a monster, a traitor to the Crown. We fled London with the help of Walter and landed in Nassau. She is still living there, making a home for me there but ..."

"So you are not a free man to woo anyone."

"Not yet. You see Sarah, Miranda has grown tired of living there and wished to move to Boston but with me going with her. She wrote a letter, a letter of betrayal to me and now I truly see her for what she is, a woman that your aunt called right, a manipulator of men's hearts. She will use men for her own gain and she is very good at it. I once though I was in love with her but that died eight years ago and since then I've live in a bogus relationship with her. My heart slowly turning to harden stone."

"That is hard to believe James. You were always a good man, a tender man."

"Sarah I did ... I truly did try to honor you and resist her. She pursued me aggressively and I knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer. It all started with her flirting over a Spanish translation of Don Quixote and despite my hesitancy to go against my honor and loyalty to you... I was weak. A weak man of the flesh and she won."

"Why are you telling me these things?"

"Because I want you to know the truth and if you will open your heart once more to me, to try and find if there is still some tiny sparks, some tiny bond between us. Seeing you today has turned on a flame I knew was dead. I have no right to ask you of anything because I'm not a free man but once I deal with my problems in Nassau and return here... Well I'm asking if there is any hope for me."

Sarah only looked out at the harbour and took her time in answering him. In her heart she had never stopped loving James McGraw but this man was no long him but the notorious Captain James Flint. Turning to face him, raising her hand to touch the side of his face, her thumb gently rubbing his beard, "I can only answer that once you return. To come back free of any burdens for whatever reasons you chose to carry them."

He too raising his hand to cover hers, to press he hand close to his cheek and gently turn his face, his lips kissing the palm of her hand, "I shall only return free of any burdens, that I promise you with all my heart."

Releasing her hand, he leans forward and kisses her on the forehead. They remain a while longer before he walked her back to the office. When reaching the door, he took both her hands in his and noticed, "You are still wearing the ring I gave you."

"I've never taken it off."

"I don't know how long it will take before I can return but I shall. Please stay safe and happy until then." With that he turned quickly and walked away, leaving her to watch after him, her heart feeling the joy she hasn't felt in ten years.

Now, all the while they were being watched by two, yes - Billy Bones and John Silver watching their hard-ass Captain showing a tender side.

"Kind of saw it in his eyes when he looked at her. Love Billy, that's what I see in the Captain's eyes, sweet, tender love. Wonder who she is and what she was to him."

"Wonder where Mrs. Barlow plays into all this. That's who he makes his home with."

"Hell Billy wake up man, you can live with a woman and not be in love. I've heard a few tales about the women and her Wednesday afternoon guest from a certain pastor. Don't believe she is all that faithful to our Captain and that raised the question if he knows." Silver watching the Captain walk away, "Hey tell me man. Have you ever been in love?"

Billy with his shocked expression, "None of your business."

"So you have and I bet my wages she broke you heart. Am I not right?"

Billy snickered, "Back in Virginia, Williamsburg where I once call home. Yeah I was in love and yeah she turned me down for some f..king English gentleman. That's when I headed to the sea. How about you Silver, ever been in love?"

"Not me. You see I was a street kid back in Bristol and found employment as a cabin-boy when I was thirteen on a merchant ship. Been at sea ever since and only love I found was with screwing whores. Come on man, we need to get back before the Captain see us spying on him. In time my friend, in time we'll know how this Sarah Brodstock is to our cold-heart Captain Flint and more of this Barlow woman."


	4. She Is One Hell of a Lady

**She Is One Hell of a Lady **

Daybreak and Sarah was ready to meet with John Silver. She couldn't help but be attracted to his looks, the devilish smile and his quick wit. Strange how turn of events had happen, her not wanting to leave Charles Towne, not wanting to leave the life she had carved out but here she was and helping a crew of pirates. Walter had told her of the need for their protection and the commerce. He also confessed to her about helping James McGraw leave England had known he had taken the name of Flint, after the flintlock pistol._ 'If I'm going to live by violence I may take a merciless name. No good has come of anyone holding a flintlock.' _James had told Walter.

As the door open to the office, her heart stopped for a quick second, there with John Silver was Captain Flint with a sparkle in his blue eyes. "Good day Miss Brodstock."

"And good day to you sir." Sarah returned the smile to both men. "Have you brought a few men with you Mr. Silver?"

"Indeed I have, five of the finest and I must say they are happy not to be careening or repairing some beached ship. Unless I totally missed something yesterday, we are going to be stealing our new sloop."

"I prefer the word appropriation of needed assets." Sarah looking at Flint, "Would you be going with us today?"

"No, I have shopping to do. New figurehead for the whale of the ship anchored out there and canvas. Any suggestions for a replacement figurehead."

"You just call the ship a whale, why not a fish; I have seen a heraldic fish that looks more like a sea monster at the shipwright shop. Are you going to change to name of the ship?"

"Yeah, any suggestions there."

"_Blue Whale_. Yes that is a nice name or perhaps _White Fish_." Sarah looking out at the size of the ship.

"_Blue Whale_ is much more fitting of the size of that massive vessel. What do you think Mr. Silver?"

"Blue, what is the meaning of blue?" Silver also looking at the ship.

"Blue skies and sea that a whale commands. I think it is fitting." Flint responded to Silver as the name had once been said many years ago between him and Sarah. Days gone by, days of carefree times dreaming of names for ships as they would walk along the shore and looking out at the English Channel.

"We must be on our way if we are going to be successful in getting your need sloop. Can't waste time here. Good day Captain." Sarah giving Flint a tiny smile as she turn to walk away from him. "Come Mr. Silver, bring your men as we have a little voyage to make. The sloops are in Kingston harbour about a thirty minute sail from here."

Flint watch as the small boat moved away from the dock with Silver, Sarah and five of his best men on board. Oh how has she changed. Grown more beautiful but her maturity has been the most impressive to him. The way she can handled herself around men and not be intimidated but then he has only witness her for a short time. She is not the teenager he had married but then again neither is he the gentleman she had married. Both had unpleasant past and each had handled it differently. Too many problems in Nassau he had to face now and is it all worth it. He knew for sure the British were coming - coming to bring civilization to the West Indies and bring an end to the ways of piracy. How many more outpost had the English established and time was closing in, months or many a few years but now long. He knew he had to move now and at all cost, time was not on his side.

"Dreaming?"

Flint looking around to see Walter had walked up to his side. "Always dreaming. Thinking about our future if there is one."

"You know James it will not be long before we are overrun by war ships hunting the likes of you. I'm concern for Sarah. Never though you would seek me out again or I would have never asked her to come here."

"I hear what you are saying Walter. She was something I let slip between my fingers and for that I'm truly sorry."

"What are your intentions about her?"

"For now, nothing. We talked, something that needed to be done but I have many other problems to deal with and don't want Sarah caught up in them."

"Think she made that choice this morning by going with your quartermaster to hunt a sloop. You know she still loves you James." Walter trying to see any expression on Flint's face but none.

"She is in love with the old James McGraw and I'm no longer that man. No Walter, I shall never do anything to hurt her again. You have my word." Words that Walter Brodstock wanted to hear but words that James Flint himself did not believe. He felt a renewed love toward Sarah, some feeling he had buried was creeping back and as much as he wished, it would not diminish. There was an under tow, a deepening drive to seek out her favors, to renew what he had pushed away.

Tilting his head to Walter, James started down the street, "I must be on my way to the shipwrights. Good day Walter."

The skiff slid quietly through the water, no man speaking, not know what to make of a woman being with them. They had been told her name and how she was the one to find the sloop they were about to take but the question still remained, why.

"There in that cove over there. Maneuver the boat to hide it among the outgrow of brush. We'll go on foot from there." Sarah pointing to the shoreline.

"How did you know about this place?"

"Went sailing with my oldest niece the other day, she showed it to me. The family comes here for outings. I took a walk and for your good fortune found three sloops being refitted. A light work crew and no guards."

Silver with his hand on her waist to lift her out of the boat. "Sorry miss but don't want anything to happen to you. Captain Flint will have my head."

"Thank you Mr. Silver but I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. If you leave a man here and follow me." She started walking along a small trail leading from the shore into an overgrow of scrub palms. There not far from their landing point was a building or more like a shack and the smell of hot tar filled the air. On the beach one sloop rested on its side being careen and fresh tar being applied. The mast on a second sloop was tiled and tied with ropes, sign of a broken Yard Arms and the canvas missing. Not a good sign by any stretch of the imagination.

"There." Sarah point toward the dock. "She is riding low in the water so I guess she is equipped with her guns. That's the one for us."

"I only see one man there, easy picking in my book." Silver looking through a spy glass. "Or not, wait, there are two more and one looks like a gentleman."

Sarah taking the spyglass from Silver. "Maybe the owner of the sloop as these are not pirate ships." Handing the spyglass back, "Let me go and do my thing."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"A little flirting and that is a woman's trade, one must keep in practice. I'll get them away from the docks and be ready to set sail quickly."

"I can't leave you behind."

"You're not. I meet you back at the boat we left. Trust me I know what I'm doing, been distracting men for years, a bit of leg and it is easy." With that she pulled her skirt up slightly and hooked it under her belt all to show part of her leg, from the knee down and tiny ankles. A tug at her hair and dark red locks fell around her shoulders and she did in fact look so very seductive. "There, that should do it."

Silver and four other men watched as Sarah strolled onto the docks stopping to speak with the men. Didn't take long before the gentleman and another man were walking with her, away from the sloop and the time for John to move quickly.

Quickly on board and overpowering the lone guard, the canvas came hurling down, lines thrown for the pilings and they were under way. John giving orders and with a quick look for Sarah but not in sight. Out of sight of the docks, they slowed the sloop down to a craw, searching the coast line for any sight of Sarah. Soon the cove came into sight and there was the boat with their man still there but not Sarah.

"Drop anchor and we'll wait. Check the guns and be ready for any action. Brent, you man the stern gun."

"How long are we going to wait?" Asked one of the crew members.

"As long as needed. I'll be damn if we are going to return without Miss Brodstock. Not in the cards sir." Silver once again looking at the shoreline, looking for any sight of movement but still nothing. Thirty or more minutes slowly ticked by when, "There she is."

"There is Miss Brodstock there by the path." Shouted another man.

"Well it is about f..king time. Come on men get ready to receive out guest and be underway." John tucking his spyglass under his arm, "Set your sails before anyone happens to find us."

Sarah climbing on board and to Silver's dismay, "Oh my god you're hurt. What in the shit happen."

There on her arm, blood oozing from a slash and her dress torn at the shoulder. Silver quickly by her side, holding pressure on the arm and one arm around her waist as she was about to faint. "Help me get her to the cabin and find some bandages."

"Ben steer us to Port Royal."

"No, we can go there." Sarah whispered. "Take me to the Man-O'-War for some protection."

Having settled Sarah in a chair in the cabin and John going about patching her arm, "What happen back there?"

"Needless to say not very well. One of the men working there recognized me from being in the office yesterday. Once the gentleman figured out I was only a decoy for the stealing of this sloop... Well all hell broke out. I'm thinking I am not the only one with a cut. Found a knife and used it myself so you might say I'm a wanted woman."

"Oh shit to hell." John looking around for something to drink, rum or anything when Ben Gunn came into the cabin. We have a bit of trouble ahead, a gunboat with a boarding party coming toward us."

"All right guys, to your stations for a fight but let's see what this group is wanting first." Silver following Ben out of the cabin and deck. There was a small armed gunboat inching closer and closer to the sloop.

"Ahoy there... State your business." Yelled a voice from the gunboat.

"Captain Gates sir and on our way to Port Royal." Silver yelled back.

"Your cargo sir?"

John cupping his hands and answered back, "She is empty. No cargo."

"Sailing from where?"

"Charlotte Amalie sir. Unloaded our cargo there."

"What was your cargo?"

"Fine china and crystal for the wealthy." Answered Silver with all the confidence in the world.

"Very good sir. Have a good day." And the gunboat pulled on past.

"What in the hell was that?" John looking at Ben. "Self appointed police for Port Royal or something. Picking on the small guys."

"Well there does seem to be more order in Port Royal then in Nassau. Someone is ruling with place with an iron fist is my guess. Giving the good Mr. Gates as a living being have you now. They play hell in finding him." Ben tugging at a line, "This baby is so sweet to sail Quartermaster. Hell I can't get use to calling you Quartermaster."

"Neither can I. Not real sure it fits me." Silver patting Ben on the shoulder, "Set our course to come along the far side of the Man-O'-War. We have a passenger to unload and be prepared for a fire storm from our Captain."

Twilight fallen over the water as the sloop tied next to the huge Man-O'-War, appropriately rename _Blue Whale_.

"Where is the good Captain?" Silver asking as he climbed aboard.

"Still in port making deals I presume. Randall and his group return a while ago with provisions, new canvas has been hung and this old girl is looking more English each second." Tiny reported and the name Tiny was a misnomer as Thomas Engelmann is large in frame standing over six-feet. Only Billy Bones was taller but not by much.

"Help us get Miss. Brodstock on board and to the Captain's quarters. She had been hurt and we need to do this quickly and quietly. Also need to find the doctor's medical kit and a small shirt and when I refer to small, that is what I mean as the lady is petite.

Within minutes of settling Sarah in the Captain's cabin a voice rang out the arrival of Captain Flint. Silver looking at Sarah still with a blood on her blouse and the sleeve being cut away. A make shift bandage covering the wound, her hair a mess and a small bruise beginning to show on her face.

"How many times were you hit? You have a bruise coming on your face."

"Two or three times before I found the knife. I need to learn how to fight with a knife if I'm going to keep this up."

"Don't think so. Knowing the Captain you will be protected from now on. I'm not sure I will survive this once he has eyes on you. Sorry."

The door opens and enters Billy and Flint both in a fine mood until seeing Sarah resting on Flint's hammock. Without any thought to Silver or Billy being in the room, Flint rushed straight her side, kneeling down taking a long look at Sarah, his eyes roaming over her body, his hand gently touching the bruise on her face, "What happen Sarah?"

"I forgot to duck." She half chuckled with a sweet smile.

"Bullshit. Silver what in the f..k went wrong." Flint looking over his shoulder at John Silver.

"Her plan and it all was going well. The owner of the sloop was at the dock and she decided to be a decoy while we boarded. Miss Brodstock was very good at it too sir but the problem came when one of the workers on land recognized her as being from the trading company and it didn't take long before the gentleman sized up the fact she was a distraction. Especially when the sound of wind picking up the unfolded sails. One of the men grabbed her, maybe hit her once or twice until she found a knife and stabbed him but as you can see on her arm, she wasn't the only one with a knife. A little scrapper Miss Brodstock is sir and she got away to meet us at the reunion point. You should be proud of her... Sir."

About that time the door of the cabin opens and Tiny with a medical kit and seaman's shirt came in. "Excuse me but here is the things you wanted."

Silver taking the supplies from Tiny, "Thank you." He turn toward the hammock, "Her arm should be redressed and the wound cleaned. Only God knows what germs were obscured on that dirty blade."

"I'll take care of it. Now if you will leave us alone." Flint taking the bundle of items from Silver. "Oh Mr. Silver, have Randall outfit the sloop with what you need to make way in the morning. You have a hunted ship to get out of here unseen. Take ten men with you and sail to Nassau."

"Fine."

"I hope you took an armed sloop Mr. Silver." Flint unfolding the medical kit and finding what was needed to clean Sarah's arm.

"We did. Twelve ten-pounder guns and six cases of rifles. Gun power and ammo, completely stock for a small war."

"Good. Now if you will take your leave." Flint waving off Silver and the other two.

Carefully unwrapping Sarah's arm, Flint cringed when seeing the knife cut. "It's not looking all that bad ... Well maybe not all that bad. Why Sarah did you put yourself in harm's way."

"Didn't think anyone here would know me. Only been in Port Royal for two weeks and really spend most of my time on _Larchwood Plantation _with the family. Just dumb luck on my part."

"Well you are going to have to say with me now and you know that. Wait until things blow over if they ever will. Maybe in a week or two we can get you settled in seclusion in Spanish Town or Montego Bay. You know they will come looking for you at _Larchwood_."

"Walter needs to be told. Ouch... James that hurt."

"Cleaning the cut my dear. Hold still. Don't want it to become infected and you lose the use of your arm." James going about cleaning and dressing the wounded. "Now to rid yourself of a bloody blouse, do you need help?"

"Turn you head James, I may still be married to you but we are not husband and wife." Sarah teasing him with a slight push to his arm. "Hand me that shirt please."

"And what if I don't." He teased back.

"I just get it myself." She taking hold of James' arm and pulling herself to a standing position, "I can be very dangerous for being a pint size woman."

"So I know my dear. So I know." Flint unfolding the shirt and holding it up to her, "One thing for sure, you'll have loads of room in this thing. I'll need to find you more suitable clothing in the morning. For now, I'll go and get us something to eat, are you hungry."

"That I am."


	5. Sarah's Move

**Sarah's Move **

On the _Blue Whale_, the great Spanish Man-O'-War is now called and early morning, the same morning Silver had sailed before daybreak for Nassau with ten men. "Guest coming aboard." Announce Tiny to Captain Flint.

"Good day to you Walter." Flint walking quickly to the side of the ship to greet Walter Brodstock. "I was coming into port later to speak with you."

"Nothing good about this morning James. I had a visit last night, one that wasn't the greatest from Mr. Jefferson Boatwright the Lord Mayor of Port Royal. He is trouble for many here as he is gaining power among the resident to rid the pirates from our shores."

"And what was his business with you?"

"Seems he has quietly been building a small fleet of armed sloops to patrol the outer banks, to stop pirate ships from entering the harbour and now one has been stolen. He tells me with funding from the Crown for his undertaking to bring Jamaica into the civilized world. Now this sloop was taken if you will right from under his nose with the help of a small woman with red hair."

"And if fine sloop she is my friend."

"Oh f..k it James. This is serious. The English are stirring up trouble for us and my business."

"Walter you know as well as I that it is coming but just when is unknown."

"You are right James and I hate it. But that is not why I'm here. Sarah didn't return last night. Where is she, with you Quartermaster?"

"Come with me Walter, she is here on the _Blue Whale_ but be careful not to lose your temper."

"What temper?"

"The one you are so famous for. She was very instrumental in gaining the sloop but without incidence. She was wounded in a slight scuffle with one of Mr. Boatwright's men."

"Oh good god James. I knew you were trouble the minute you set foot here. How bad is she?"

"Only a cut on the arm and a few bruises." Flint opening the door to his cabin. "Sarah your brother is here."

Sarah was seated at a table eating breakfast as Walter and James came into the cabin. Her arm tucked into a sling and the bruise on her face now looking real bad. Walter's heart just melted at the sight of his younger sister, her petite body in pain as she tried to stand.

"Don't stand my dear. Oh god how sorry I'm for your pain. It is all my fault. I should have never let you go on this little excursion."

"It was my choice Walter and I must say quite exciting. I'm fine or shall be in a week or two."

"Get you things together, I taking you back to _Larchwood_."

Flint took a step closer to Sarah's side, "That is not a good idea Walter. Think about your family. In your wildest dreams if this Mr. Boatwright is out to hang pirates why not hang a woman pirate. That I'm sure is how he sees Sarah now. Her life as well as your family's life could be placed in jeopardy. I take it you explained away the fact you had a redhead working at the trading company."

"I did. Said her name was Nancy Nesmith and was new in town. Only work there for a few days and didn't know anything about her."

Flint half grinned, "You think that story will hold."

"Oh f..k it James, I don't know."

"Now think about this, if she just vanishes into thin air, they might assume she either died in the brush or sail away with whoever took the sloop. No, Walter her safe place for now is with me."

"She is my responsibility, my charge."

"She is my wife and responsibility. I will take care of Sarah."

"Like you did ten years ago. Hell man you were one shitty husband back then and what makes me think you are any better now." Walter looking over at Sarah, "Get your things together girl, we are leaving."

"Enough." The sharpness of her tone cut clearly through the men's argument. "I have heard enough and now hear this. I'm a woman of my own mind, able to make my own choices and not be told what to do by you, or by James or by George. Give me the facts and I'll decide where I'm going. Now, who in the hell is this Mr. Boatwright."

"Lord Mayor of Port Royal, an English back bastard whose sloop you took. He is out to drive the pirate into the sea, his campaign is to clean up Port Royal for decent residents." Walter swings his arms about in complete frustration. "He is trouble Sarah."

Sarah laughing, "You mean we grabbed the Lord Mayor's sloop. Oh that is so rich - down right amazing."

Flint started laughing also at the idea and soon Walter couldn't help but join in. "The pompous bastard was taken down a notch by a tiny little woman that just happens to be my sister. Yeah there is justice in that."

James picking up a log book from his desk, "What was her name again, Nancy Nesmith?"

"Yeah, don't you remember her from Portsmouth. She was my first girlfriend."

"Ugly as a mud fence as I remember. You only were after her body Walter."

"And what a body she had. All the curves in the right places." Walter chuckling.

Sarah was still there and wanting them to listen to her, "I'm still here boys. Any one of you interested in my choice?"

Both men turn to Sarah, James asked. "You choice Sarah is what."

"I am staying on board this ship. Your family doesn't need the dilemma my actions may cause them. Vanishing is the best all around."

"The girls Sarah. They need a woman's touch in their lives."

"Your oldest daughter Mary has taken on that responsibility and very mature about it. You should be proud of her. There is the English governess and she is very good at teaching the social graces as well as educating them. As for love, Bossy, you housekeeper adores the girls and the only thing missing is you. They need their father to love them and spend time with them. I'm only a distant aunt that came for a visit."

"But..."

"But nothing Walter, you know I speak the truth. Now all I need is for you to retrieve my trunk. Have Mary pack it which shouldn't take too long as I never fully unpacked."

"That's final?"

"That's final. Tell them how much I enjoyed the visit. Now sit and enjoy tea with me."

"I need to get back on deck." Flint taking his leave. "We still have a little business to finish but take your time with Sarah."

Thirty minutes later, Walter joined Flint on the quarterdeck. "You still love the sea as much as you once did?"

"Hell no, I've grown to hate it but it proves me a living. One day I am going to leave it, leave all this behind and move inland with my books and find peace. It was written by Homer in the Odyssey when Ulysses was in search of home he was told to pick up an oar and start walking inland and when someone mistakes the oar for a shovel then he has found home and peace. My dream Walter is to find peace but at times I begin to think it is not possible."

"Anything is possible if you believe in it strong enough. I may start exploring the different possibilities in Spanish Town, to give it up here in Port Royal and become a true gentleman."

"Strange how our lives have taken us to this place, to the West Indies. Once respected citizens of England and now dealing in the underworld of piracy. I envy you, a settled man with family."

"It has it trials. I am responsible for them and hopefully I can make the right choices for their future. A major English storm is brewing on the horizon, we are their targets and are we ready for it?"

"That is why I'm so hell bend on going after this gold. To give not only myself some security but also my men, especially the ones that have been most loyal." Flint let out a small chuckle, "My god they have been only a hand full. I truly don't think they can see beyond their greedy noses but maybe for John Silver."

"You trust him?"

"No. But he makes no bones about why he has thrown in his lot with me. There is much more to the man than he lets on. One smart and clever dude he is and for now... I need him and that is a first."

"You were always a loner. George called you the bastard of mystery. That was when you left for London to gain your commission in the Royal Navy."

"Long time ago. Now tell me, you have some good news about a crew and captain for the _Queen Anne Revenge_."

"That I do. A young seaman that has limited expense but one hell of a skill set. He reminds me of one lieutenant I once knew with the Navy and also like you, he served in the Royal Navy. Very intelligent and quick with knowledge of sea battles. Samuel Bellamy is his name and he prides himself on his ideological justifications for piracy. Some have called him Black Sam or Robin Hood of pirates. Steal from the rich and give to the underprivileged. Think you will like him."

"He comes with a full crew?"

"Yeah, lost his ship to that recent storm but most of his crew survived. He will be in the office later this day."

And so a new deal was made. Black Sam Bellamy was eager to sign on with the famous Captain Flint and they seem to hit it off exceptionally well. Captain Bellamy wanted to change the name of the ship to _Whydah Gally_ as he wants no part of anything having to do with Blackbeard the ruthless pirate. Flint was in full agreement with the suggestion. Anything to do with Blackbeard and his connection to Captain Hornigold was a major stumbling block to Flint. Edward Teach sail under the command of Hornigold and Flint disliked the old captain intensely.

To say the least, Billy Bones was delighted with the new arrangement as he could return to the _Blue Whale _and under the guidance of Flint. For you see, Billy was studying Flint, his motives and his skills, learning for one day in the future, he wanted to become a captain and to him, Flint was the master at seamanship.

Flints new small fleet of ships was be ready within days. His plan to capture the gold was coming together, now he only needs hundred more men for his ship and Nassau would be the place to find them.

That night in his cabin onboard the _Blue Whale_, he was in good spirits, guarded mood but happy. Sarah had received her trunk and changed into a lovely green dress and with her arm still in a sling which covered the beauty of her cleavage, she sat across the table from Flint for dinner. As hard as he tired, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, remembering the pretty young teenager she was and now a beautiful woman.

"I am causing more trouble for you and I'm truly sorry for that but I have to protect my family. If you can find quick passage for me back to Charles Towne I'll be out of your hair."

"A little trouble perhaps but well worth it." Flint paused for a moment, "Sarah I should put it another way, I am honored you placed faith and trust in me to look after your well being, to redeem myself for shirking my responsibility ... Hell that sounded a bit pompous, I'm sorry." Flint slightly shaking his head, "The truth is I welcome your company."

Sarah tucked her head with a slight smile, she wanted to changed the direction of the conversation, "Tiny was very helpful to me today. I asked if he could find me another cabin and it would be inappropriate for me to take over yours. He telling me the 1st mate's cabin was a comfortable one and went about straightening it up for me. He even found a real bed although the hammock is still there in case of rolling seas. Would you like to see my new quarters?"

"Of course."

Upon entering the cabin, Flint first saw fresh flowers, "Did you go ashore today?"

"Oh no... Oh those flowers. Tiny picked them saying a lady need to have something pretty in her cabin. You know he is a sweet man."

"Guess you bring out the best in men but my dear Sarah, Tiny is anything but sweet." Flint taking a closer step toward Sarah, "I know you bring out the soft side of me."

She looked at him, her eyes dancing over his face as he came closer. Her heart starting to beat a little faster and she knew things could escalate fast but her willpower was lacking. She tiled her head up to say something when he placed a finger on her lips.

"I should be going. It is late and we are setting sail at daybreak. After we clear the harbour and at sea, please join me on deck for some fresh air... Sarah you are very temping, your beautiful eyes and gorgeous china white skin but I must contain myself. Not now and how that hurts my soul but I must go about this reunion appropriately, to make it perfect for you. Good night my sweet Sarah."


	6. John Silver is Smitten

**John Silver is Smitten **

As the noon day arrived Nassau is found in a small state of chaos with rumors and gossip running wild. Silver and Ben land to find the streets ablaze with news of Ned Low being beheaded by Charles Vane. How Vane with his army of animals boarded his ship, _The Fancy_ and later displayed Low's head on a spike. One bad-ass down.

It didn't take long before Captain Ben Hornigold to hear of Silver's arrival and seek him out. "Captain Hornigold would like a word with you. He is at the tavern and wants to buy a round of drinks for you and your men." A young lad was stepping backwards beside John as they walked. "What should I report to the Captain?"

"Tell him I'll be there in an hour. First I have so business to handle." Silver really didn't have any business but he didn't want to give the appearance of being too eager to meet with Hornigold.

"A bit of power play. You know Hornigold isn't someone you mess with." Ben Gunn laughing as the walked. "If I were you I would watch my back for a knife..."

"As of right now, he is wanting something from our Captain. The man has lost respect by being moved out of his fort. Remember that Ben, overly self-confident will be the down fall of anyone. We'll see what he has in mind but somehow I can't think it will be all that good. Come, let's us find something to eat."

At the edge of town, a better part of Nassau where the more civilized folks lived and work was a small tavern serving food and ale for the hungry. Pirates didn't often come to this part of town, only some of the hookers from the brothel to buy fine clothing and fabric. A small church, St. Matthews and its cross stood high on the roof was near by, a sign for all who have sin in their hearts to come and repent. Pastor Lambrick was known for his fiery sermons about redemption and sin, his crusade being to turn the pirates to God. On this particular day, he had a surprise visitor; Mrs. Miranda Barlow has come to town. Being it close to meal time, they also went to the small tavern were John Silver and Ben Gunn were dinning. Sitting at the table next to each other... Well as one would speculate, our good quartermaster John Silver was all ears, especially to hear a Pastor and a lady talk about having sex together.

"It may be call sin but the sin felt so right. I have spent hour in prayer as I hope you have but it is still sin." The male voice in a low tone was speaking.

"Only if you believe it to be sin Pastor. For me it was pleasure beyond my imagination and I don't consider I have sinned. No sin has to feel bad and I don't."

"Come now, the good book is very clear on the subject of sin, _'But I say to you that everyone who looks at a woman with lustful intent has already committed adultery with her in his heart'_, I have sinned not only by my eyes but by the flesh."

"You look at me with lust in your heart and I too share the same feelings in my heart..." Miranda said softly almost to a whisper.

And so the conversation continued which peaked Silver's interest, who was this woman and her sexual ways of leading on the good pastor. He knew by her looks that she was a lady of class, a lady of breeding and good standing. A bit of gossip about the so called good citizens of Nassau would entertain the crew later this evening. He and Ben Gunn only sat quietly, eating their meal and listening to the sexual overtones from the next table. Did the pastor and this lady not know they could be overheard nor did they even care?

The hour soon was up and Silver and Gunn were on their way to meet with their men and a round of drinks all thanks to one Captain Benjamin Hornigold. Eleanor Guthrie's tavern was busy and that being the normal state, a place were friends and adversaries could unwind on mutual ground. Where important business took place daily and today was as usual. There waiting was Captain Hornigold and Mr. Scott, the once right hand man of Eleanor Guthrie. Silver not very comfortable with Mr. Scott being there as it was him that betrayed Captain Flint and his quest of the twelve-pounder guns. Not much else to do but see what the meeting was going to bring.

"Nice looking sloop you are piloting Mr. Silver. She looks well fitted and for my curiosity only, how did you come by such a fine ship?" Captain Hornigold motioning to fill all the mugs with rum for Mr. Silver's crew.

"She was a gift of sorts."

"A prize, yah yes a prize and a nice one indeed. Her name?"

Well now that is something Silver hadn't thought of and he quickly looked at Ben Gunn. Ben was also the type that could think on his feet but was caught a little off guard and it was a calm voice from the next table, "_Black Dolphin_."

Silver and Gunn both looked to see Logan raise his mug, "The _Black Dolphin_ we call her and she has the speed and handling of the great fish, the seaman's friend. Yeah, we call her the _Black Dolphin_."

Yes, the same Mr. Logan that questioned Captain Flint and his motives but changed his tune once the Captain proved to be right about the gold, the skilled in which he attacked the Spanish war ship and the whole Dufresne business of turning cowardly under battle. Mr. Logan like so many of the other are seeing Captain Flint in a different light and following, much for the same reason as John Silver - five million in Spanish dollars.

Okay now Silver thought, a good name indeed and he smiled at Hornigold. "The name fits the vessel for she is smooth as silk in the water. But sir, we are here making small talk and from my past experience know you could give a shit about me. Why the reason to buy drinks for the men and please don't get me wrong as for myself and the men appreciate the offering but still - why?"

"My good man, we have a problem here at the present time. One that should also affect your Captain Flint and which bring to mind, where is our good Captain Flint?"

"With all due respects, it is well known you do not like Captain Flint so please don't pretend you do." Silver taking a long slip of his rum, "You indicated a problem, what sort of problem? The fact you are no longer in command of the fort and one Captain Charles Vane has taken you chair."

"I see the street buzz is going strong. Yes, that is the problem and if Captain Flint is returning to Nassau with the _Walrus_ loaded down with gold I'm almost certain Charles will sink the ship. There is no love lost between Vane and Flint."

"There is no love lost between Flint and half of this damn island but you still haven't stated why meeting with me was necessary."

"I have three hundred men ready to retake the fort but I'm short on fire power from the sea. I understand the _Walrus_ is outfitted with twelve-pounder guns that can reach the fort without the guns at the fort able to reach her."

"Well Captain Hornigold, that will be impossible for you see the _Walrus_ was attacked by a Spanish war ship and now shares a birth with other wrecked ships all belonging to Davy Jones Locker."

"The _Ranger_. What happen to Captain Gates and the _Ranger_?"

Ben lower his head as being remorseful, "The last we saw of the _Ranger_ was a hull of burning blazes and explosions. No survivors."

"And the gold?" Mr. Scott asking for the first time for he had been sure the whole drive of Captain Flint would end in madness and death.

"Still somewhere out there I fear." Answered Silver without giving any deals. "Maybe you were right all along Mr. Scott. The hunt for the _Urca_ was domed for failure."

"Captain Flint lost at sea?"

"No, he lives sir. A bit worst for the wear but he lives and should be arriving within the week. We are in need of rebuilding our crew and that is way I'm here, to recite twelve to fifteen good men to sail on the _Black Dolphin_."

Mr. Scott asked, "So you are now a captain of a sloop."

"No vote has been taken and no, just filling in for the time being, we are in search of an experience seaman, an experience captain without a ship for now." Silver looking up to the balcony to see a woman being escorted to Eleanor's office. The same woman that had been at the other tavern early. Nodding his head toward the woman and Eleanor waiting for her, "Who is the lady?"

Mr. Scott looking with a shock spreading across his face to see Miranda Barlow in town. "That Mr. Silver is the resourceful Mrs. Barlow. The same Mrs. Barlow that allowed Richard Guthrie take his leave from custody and seek refuge at Mr. Underhill's plantation."

"I see." Silver wanted to say so much more to Mr. Scott and his part in Guthrie plan to set the _Scarborough_ on them but he reframed. Nothing to be gained. "Now if there is not further matters to be discussed, I shall take my leave."

"One last item. When Captain Flint arrives in Nassau I would like to see him. To make amends for past misunderstanding." Captain Hornigold last words, a plea if you will for help in taking back the fort, his lost empire.

"If I should see him I shall. Good afternoon gentlemen."

As the men left the tavern, several of them wanted to head across the street to the brothel and a piece of tail. "Okay for only if you can keep your f..king mouths shout. Loss lips and all that rot and remember the gold is ours. No one else is to have a shot at it. Got it? No bragging now for there will be time later when you can own that god forsaken brothel for your very own."

"Got it sir and thanks." The group was quickly gone with Ben Gunn in the lead.

"Think they can be trusted." Logan was the only one to remain with Silver.

"No but they deserve a little f..king time. One thing for sure, only I and Flint know the precise location of that damn beach. How about you Logan, aren't you going with them."

"Have my own private lady, my sweet Charlotte and she waits for me with open arms. Catch up with you later." Logan almost running down the street heading for his sweet lady. Maybe Logan would be the only one of the crew not to piss away his share of the gold, maybe become a family man but who knows.

"So you have your own ship now." Came a voice for behind Silver.

John turning to see a lovely woman, "Max! Hell girl you look wonderful. Such a change from the last we saw of each other."

"Long story short. Now Jack Rackham is no dimwit, a clever man he is but lacking in the affairs of running a brothel. Well our Mrs. Mapleton tries to blackmail Rackham that if he doesn't approve of the new profits sharing in the brothel and I sort of turned the tables. Exposed the witch for what she was, a greedy bitch."

"You reward being nice clothes."

"Being no longer a whore but the madam. Took a clue from you, when an opportunity presents its self, take full advantage of it."

"You my dear lady, I knew that all along. Max you are one clever woman and would hate to have you turn against me. Got some time on your hands, I would like to buy you a drink but not here. I know a spot."

"Lead on Mr. Silver. Yes I would like a drink."

On one of Randall and his excursions back before the accident and loss of Randall's leg, they had found an orange grove, a beautiful spot for relaxing and hidden for the prying eyes of the town inhabitants. With a bottle of rum, cheese and bread, which they had stopped to purchase, Max and John settled beneath an orange tree ripe with fresh fruit. Now John being the gentleman, climbed the tree and picked a few oranges to go with the cheese and bread.

"This is so different for anything I have ever experience. Thank you Mr. Silver."

"Call me John, that is my given name and I'm kind of found of it. Tell me Max, what is your surname." John pouring two mugs of rum as Max cut the bread and cheese.

"I'm or was a slave. No last name, just Max. My mother was the mistress to a white plantation owner on St. Croix, not far from Christiansted and well the rest is history. I couldn't lay claim to my birth right, he was a Dutchman and I at times thought about calling myself Max Dutchman. Maybe now that I hold a position of madam I should give myself a surname but everyone knows me as Max."

"What's in a name, William Shakespeare once wrote, _'What is in a name, a rose by any other name would smell as sweet'_.

"That's beautiful but who in the hell is William Shakespeare?"

"Not sure, think he is an English author. I got bored one night and started reading some of Captain Flint's many books. The quote is from a play about a forbidden love affair. Quite sad ending, the lovers are found dead. Flint is a real lover of books."

Max pealing an orange and eyeing this handsome man, her seductive smile slowly crossed her lips, she knows how to use sex as a tool but would it work with John Silver. She remembers how he responded to a half-dozen whores climbing his frame but his mind was on that damn leather wrapped piece of paper, the _Urca de Lima_ course and schedule. The start of her vile exile to a tent on the beach and ... well she didn't wish to remember that time. She has a mission and now was as good of a time to start, "Tell about Captain Flint. What type of man is he?"

"Mysterious and skilled sea captain. Why? Thinking about climbing into bed with him."

"That was ugly thing to say. I was just trying to make conversation."

"Max you never just try to make conversation. There is always a hidden agenda for you, so what is it this time, the gold? Has Jack Rackham gained some balls? I hear he is hunting a crew after Vane made a public display of brotherly love toward him. Has he put you up to this?"

"You have a superstitious mind. No Mr. Silver I only wanted a pleasurable late afternoon away for the hell hole of a brothel. Let's us talk about something other than Captain Flint."

"The weather is a safe subject. You know I love the sound of a gentle rain. The sweet clean smell afterwards... Maybe a light breeze rustling through tall stands of sugar cane and the smell of oranges. This spot is comfort for me, a change from the salty air of the sea." Silver leaning back on one elbow and drinking his rum.

"You been at sea long?" Max tucking her head slightly and with her beautiful brown eyes gave a flirtatious look to John.

"Became a cabin boy at the age of thirteen, so yeah - most of my life. What about you?"

Max looking at the beautiful spot John had picked out for their little afternoon picnic and she felt something different toward him. Something she couldn't explain because she hated all men in general, they only saw her as a whore, a sexual body to be used for their pleasure but John Silver was different, a gentle side to this pirate. She slowly took a deep breath, "John there is something I have to tell you, I shouldn't but somehow I have this strong sense ... this compelling need to let you know. Charles Vane is planning to sink the _Walrus_ when it returns to Nassau with the gold. He is vindictive of Captain Flint. Think it has to do with his love for Eleanor Guthrie... You know they were once a pair."

"I'm sure there is no love lost between Flint and Vane but thank you for the warning."

"Something else."

"More information? What pray tell could be more."

"A prize, a wealthy prize taken by Ned Low and now in Vane's hands. Abigail Ashe, daughter of Lord Peter Ashe. He is holding her at the fort for ransom."

"Shit. Well now that is news my dear Max and thank you for telling me this. Does Eleanor know of this prize?" Silver knew that if Vane was in procession of this girl for ransom she must be worth some big value of money - a highly wealthy prize to be had.

"I don't know but Eleanor has been visited by Charles Vane several times of late. I have spies about, helps gain leverage."

"Nothing wrong with that. I'm again impress with your cleverness and ambition. One smart girl you are. Come my pretty one, time to get back as the sun is setting." Silver now eager to relay the news of this Abigail Ashe to Captain Flint. A bit greedy he is and wanting to know more about this prize Vane was holding.

Max taking Silver's hand as she pulled herself to her feet, "You think I'm pretty?"

"In a magical bewitching sort of way, yeah Max, you are pretty and don't ever forget it."

"Thank you John for being kind to me, for a very nice afternoon."

Silver going about picking up the blanket, "It was nice wasn't it. Maybe we do another sometime soon."

"I would love that, yes John Silver I would love that but we have to be sneaky about seeing each other. Tongues will wag with gossip and neither one of us need that kind of scandal. I can't give any kind of appearance I'm in cahoots with Flint's man. Have to stay neutral to survive here." Max packing up the basket Silver had brought for their little get-a-way if only for two hours.

"Understood." John with his arm around Max waist holding her close. As she tried to move away, John didn't let go but only looked at her face so close to his. His eyes taking in her full lips, her dark alluring eyes when she leaned into him with a kiss. A sweet kiss at first but he deepened the kiss with wonderful passion. They held on the each other only for a second longer before John release her.

Silver touching her face so very gently with the back of his fingers, "We need to go before this gets carried away and I live to regret it."

"Why would you regret it?"

"Because I want to tread you as a lady and not some whore off the street. You deserve my respect and I'm going to give you that respect and admiration. Like I said, you are one clever and intelligent woman not to mention with great style. Come on Max, let me walk you back to town."


	7. A Mess in Nassau

**A Mess in Nassau**

A clear day when the _Blue Whale_ anchored near the opening of Nassau harbour, there to wait for Sam Bellamy, captain of the _Whydah Gally_ to join them. Ordering his men to remain on board ship but for their commitment to finding the gold, he had stored away enough rum to keep them drunk and happy. John Silver expecting Flint to arrive was on the lookout for the great Man-O'-War to be sighted and there she was, out of any firing range of the fort, or other ships. No one in their right mind wanted to go against such a formidable war ship - but who would say the pirates on Nassau were in their right minds.

"Come on Ben, get the men together, our leader is here." Silver putting down his spyglass and turning to Ben Gunn. "Mr. Logan if you will ferry the men and our new crew to the _Black Dolphin_. Ben and I are going out to meet with the Captain."

"Taking our supplies and rum with us. Have the feeling we are not going to set foot on dry land anytime soon." Fane Logan smiled at John Silver for he knew lose lips would surely hunt their hunt of the gold.

"Right you are Mr. Logan. Time is getting close and we are only waiting for one more ship. Our own armada if you will." Silver and Ben Gunn casting off for their reunion with the _Blue Whale_.

The arrival of the _Blue Whale_ was very much noticed by many on shore. Eleanor Guthrie being one of the many as she looked out from the fort window after spending a hot steamy and heavy night with Charles Vane. She had thrown her allegiance to Vane by some misguided reasoning of protection for her business. While publicly she damned Charles Vane but there was still a spark, a piece of love still lingering with the bad boy. As she strained to see the flag but the ship was a bit too far although she could tell the flag was black. What pirate was this or was this a diversion by the British to lower the guard of Nassau. Vane coming to her side and also looking.

"You think it is a British war ship?"

"No. Not build in England but a Spanish ship." Vane looking at the black flag flying, "Shit, wouldn't you know it."

"What?"

"Flint. The bastard has taken over a Spanish Man-O'-War. Wonder what the f..k he has in mind." Vane lowering his spyglass, "He is out of range and I'm sure his guns can reach us without any trouble. Eleanor you need to get back to the tavern as I'm sure he is coming ashore to see you. Find out his intensions."

"I'm not your spy to order around. Just because we screwed doesn't mean you own me so get that idea out of your f..king head." Quickly Eleanor storming out of the fort. She was headed back to her tavern in hopes Flint would be bringing her good news - the _Urca de Lima's_ treasure of gold.

Meanwhile, Mr. Scott and Captain Hornigold, also seeing the arrival of the huge ship were making their own plans. "I would like to speak with Captain Flint. Make the arrangements please Mr. Scott."

"We may have a problem with Miss Guthrie. Seems she is siding with Captain Vane."

"Is she now. That is interesting. You know her better than anyone, what on earth would lead her to do that foolish thing?"

"She is playing both sides against the middle for her best interest. I'm totally against her move but what can I do?" Mr. Scott had in the past tried to guide Eleanor but to no avail. She would do her own thing and to hell with everyone else.

Hornigold standing from his chair at a comfortable table in Miller's Tavern on the edge of town. "Speak with her Mr. Scott. Use you long standing influence with her."

"That I'm afraid would be a waste of time but I shall. She is headed on a very dangerous course of self destruction." Mr. Scott leaving to find Eleanor and wait for Captain Flint to come ashore as he was certain the Captain would in due time.

John Silver and Ben Gunn reaching the _Blue Whale_ and was greeted by Billy Bones. "We have a guest on board. I'm sure you remember your partner in the taking of that sleek looking sloop, Miss. Brodstock. Looks like you and her are on the hunted dead or alive list back in Port Royal. That boat was the property of the Lord Mayor of Port Royal, Mr. Jefferson Boatwright."

"Oh thanks for all the good news Billy, you are really helpful this early in the day. Where is the Captain?"

"Here Mr. Silver. You and Billy come to my quarters and bring me the updates on what is happening in Nassau."

There in the privacy of Captain Flint's quarters sit Sarah with mending some thorn clothing of several crew members. She finding also a cabin boys shirt that she now wore with a skirt she had worn the day the sloop came into the procession of Captain Flint. Tied at the waist with a long purple scarf she look more like a gypsy than a refine lady.

"Good day Mr. Silver." She greet him. "I'm sure you gentlemen would like to be left alone, I shall take my leave."

"No Miss Brodstock. You are very much part of this." Flint motioning to her to remain seated. "Now Mr. Silver tell me of your findings."

"Well Captain Ned Low's head is hanging on a pole on the beach, a sign to all that Captain Vane is in control of Nassau. Low's ship _The Fancy_ is now Vane's prize and his actively recruiting Low's old crew. Word on the streets and from a very reliable source is Eleanor Guthrie has thrown in with Vane; she has taken sides with him against you. Perhaps planning to sink the _Walrus_ and grab the gold for themselves. Seems they have renewed their once romantic state."

"Remember all the news we heard about Vane taking the fort from Hornigold?" Ben Gunn adding to the conversation.

"Yeah."

"It is all true. Got word this morning Miss Guthrie stayed the night at the fort with Vane."

"I see. Now that is a big mistake." Flint rubbing his ginger beard.

"There is more, Vane found out about a valuable prize Low had taken and has her conceal away in the fort."

"Her?" Flint raising his eye brows.

"Abigail Ashe, daughter Lord Ashe."

Sarah looked up in shock, "Oh my god. Not the Lord Ashe, governor of the Carolina colony. For sure that will bring down the Royal Navy on Nassau."

"Vane is holding her for 250 pounds ransom for her safe return. Not sure, but word has it that he has dispatched a letter to Lord Ashe stating his demands."

"Well that surely ramps up our time table. I know this Peter Ashe from my days with the Royal Navy and he is determined on taking out the pirate's strong hold in the West Indies. So he is now governor of the Province of Carolina colony." Flint stroking his beard in deep thought, he was always thinking ten steps ahead of anyone else.

"Appointed five years ago and is trying to make a name for himself back in London. Most of the populace are opposed to him and the proprietors' rule, seeking more direct representation for our own destiny." Sarah bring up to date the current information about Lord Peter Ashe. "He is not a well like governor but holds great power in London and can influence many members of parliament easily."

"He was a most likable person as I remember. Wonder what happen to his easy going manner." Flint leaning back in his chair, "Any other news."

John Silver shaking his head, "Yes, the lady that was keeping Mr. Guthrie under lock and key paid a visit to Miss. Guthrie yesterday. A fairly long meeting took place. I was in the tavern meeting myself with Captain Hornigold at his request and Mr. Scott pointed her out to me."

Now Flint didn't show any emotion upon hearing of Mrs. Barlow and Eleanor meeting together but then that is James Flint, nothing passes him by but instead he inquires about Mr. Scott.

"From what you are saying, Mr. Scott has truly left Miss Guthrie's employment and gone over to Captain Hornigold crew."

"Definitely looks that way." Silver also relaxing a bit at the lack of reaction of Flint at the news of Mrs. Barlow. "Hornigold wants to meet with you and soon. Seems he has a proposition for you."

A small snicker from Flint. "The old man has lost his fort and I know what he is looking for - help. He knows full well I'll not like the idea of Vane being in control of the harbour or fort... And damn it he is so right. Maybe I can cut a deal with him; we need hundred more men on the _Blue Whale_. Shit I hate being put in this position. Well let us go and see what he wants."

Billy spoke up, "You know Captain Hornigold doesn't like you and with the death of Mr. Gates..."

"The news of Mr. Gates demise has yet to reach Nassau and for the time being let us keep it that way. Gates and Hornigold once sailed together and were friends." Flint looking over at Billy.

"The heart failure story can hold if it has too." Silver giving an alternative.

"Not going to play it that way, we only avoid the subject of where is Mr. Gates unless pushed. This time I going to be honest, too many people know the truth." Flint standing, "Come on, we have work to do. I am sorry Sarah to have to leave and not sure when I'll return. I'll have Tiny check in on you."

As they were rowing to shore, Silver feeling he had to finish telling Flint all that he knew but uncertain of the reaction. "Sir, there was more but didn't want to said it in front of Miss Brodstock."

"More?"

"Ben Gunn and I were having a meal at Miller's Tavern and that is when I first saw Mrs. Barlow. She was having a meal with Pastor Lambrick. Now I know that Mrs. Barlow subject is off limits but you should know Captain and this is also from a very reliable source. This Pastor Lambrick has been having afternoon tea with Mrs. Barlow for months. That in itself means nothing, however with my own ears I overheard their conversation at dinner and there is much more to them than just afternoon tea."

"How much more?"

"Well... from their exchange of words and I do mean some sexual exchange of words, that they have slept together."

Flint only looked out at the water, he saying nothing. A long time before anyone spoke and it was Billy, "Captain, sir. Do you think the letter she wrote has anything to do with Pastor Lambrick?"

"He could have been the one to put her up to it but I think it was Richard Guthrie influence. For you see Mr. Guthrie was in London the same time I was and you think gossip is bad here, well London is where it begin. Thank you John, thank you for telling me as I did need to know. Another problem for me to take care of but first we shall visit Miss Guthrie and find out just where she stands and what the visit from Mrs. Barlow was all about."

"Captain." Billy has never been one to remain quiet when something was on his mind, "Miss Brodstock."

"What about Miss Brodstock?"

"Who is she? I mean Silver and I watched you on the dock back at Port Royal it was a touching scene."

"She is someone from my past and very dear to me. Never dreamed our paths would ever cross again. I have told you too much and would appreciate you keeping this relationship quiet."

"She is a nice lady Captain, yeah we'll keep our mouths shut - won't we Billy."

Billy shaking his head in agreement, "As far as the crew thinks, you are protecting her because she helped Silver take the sloop."

"That is also the truth. They are hunting both Silver and Miss Brodstock. Remember me telling you that war is coming, the war of advancing civilization."

"It is true. I have firsthand knowledge of this from my short capture by the _Scarborough_. I been trying to tell the crew but they can only thing of gold, pussy and rum. They lack intelligence." Billy sharing his thinking. "Should have taken you more seriously Captain when you were trying to tell me but I couldn't see beyond what the other members of the crew were saying. Sorry for ever thinking you were weak...My god you have proven me so wrong."

"We have a few other thinking crew members, one with some brains in their head. Ben Gunn for one and then there is Logan and Randall. Both those men are hiding their brain power and for what reason I don't know but can only guess." This time Silver was adding his take on the state of the crew.

"I know Mr. Logan is very smart man in many ways. Found out a little about his back ground and he has kept it to himself. Our Mr. Logan once sailed on the merchant ship, _The Colchester _as a second mate and had training with the Royal Navy. No, Mr. Logan is not dumb man and he signed on with us seven years ago. Mr. Gates tried to promote him but he refused, preferred to stay as Boatswain's Mate to Randall." Captain Flint recalling the signing of Fane Logan.

"Shore ahead. Where do we visit first?"

"Silver if you will set up an appointment with Captain Hornigold at Miller's Tavern within the hour. Billy you come with me and keep your ears open. We are going to pay a visit to Miss Guthrie."

Few people in the tavern as Billy and Flint entered. Eleanor was there waiting and ecstatic to see Flint thinking he had returned with the gold, she ran to give him a hug. "You have good news for me?"

"Only bad news. Shall we go to your office?"

Closing the door to her office and turning to face Flint and Billy, "What do you mean bad news?"

"No gold and the lost of two ships with many lives of damn good men. I return to Nassau to find the fort has been taken by Charles Vane and you meeting with Mrs. Barlow. Truly a dark and black day in my life." Flint walking to take a stand near the window and looking out. "Tell me about Mrs. Barlow."

"I have written letters, many letters to Mr. Underhill requesting an audience with my father but to no avail. I went to see Mrs. Barlow and ask for her assistance since she evidentially has grown close to my father."

"What do you mean grown close?"

"Mrs. Witham, a neighbor of Mrs. Barlow and a very talkative woman has been keeping tabs on Mrs. Barlow, her source of entertainment as she says. Well Mrs. Witham tells her husband and in turn he, being the fabric merchant in town tells the whores and you know how that goes. Well Mrs. Barlow makes trips to visit Mr. Underhill's plantation regularly."

"I see. And she was here the other day because?"

"We have an appointment to visit Mr. Underhill's plantation next week. I want to keep that appointment to find out what my father's intentions are. Believe me that man is not going quietly into exile, no he is plotting and I want to know what."

"Good. You should find out and I hope he tells you but I have my doubts. Richard Guthrie is a incredibly cunning man. Lies and manipulation is his soul and daily bread." Flint turning to look in the direction of the fort. "What about Charles Vane? Why haven't you move against him? Joined forces with Hornigold who has the man power to retake the fort."

"That old lady Hornigold betrayed me, forcing me to lift the ban against Vane. The man has grown weak." Eleanor walking closer to Flint. "I would rather sleep with the devil."

"And you are Eleanor. Propping up Vane is sleeping with the devil."

"What would you have me do?"

Flint's calm disposition beginning to change quickly, he was getting mad and with a intense voice, "Anything, do something - use the tunnels attack at night ... As long a Vane holds that fort I'll not bring the gold here. I thought you were my partner in this venture but I must be mistaken in trusting you."

"What the f..k you want from me. I have a business here to run and Charles has given me his word to allow my business to continue. I'm only looking out for what is in everyone's best interest." Eleanor getting into Flints face, standing her ground against him.

"How pathetically naive you are. Nassau was unable to resist him, but we have yet to have our say. So, at sunrise tomorrow we make our terms clear, with no room for bargain or compromise. Charles Vane and the animals he commands have until sunrise tomorrow to vacate that fort or so help me God, I will rein holy hell down upon him." Flint turning to leave, "We are finished Eleanor - understand."

"F..k you Flint." Eleanor favorite expression went she without a quick come back.

Leaving the tavern, Billy was feeling a bit sorry for his Captain - betrayed by his lover Mrs. Barlow and his business partner, Eleanor Guthrie. As hard as Billy Bones wants to be hard-nose, a cold feeling pirate he couldn't for deep in his heart was a kind and caring man, one with empathy for others. He wanted to say something of comfort to Flint but chose not too at this time but wait.

Mr. Scott was standing outside of Miller's Tavern with Silver when Flint and Billy joined them. "Captain Hornigold has secured a private room for our meeting and is delighted you accepted his invitation."

"Good. Now shall we get down to business." Flint opening the door of the tavern, "We have a lot of ground to cover and sooner the better."

Hornigold had food and drink waiting for them, and he being the gracious host welcome Captain Flint. "Please have a seat and first I wish to say how sorry I am for harboring any ill feelings against you. I was mistaken."

"I'm sure you have a reason for this meeting. Let's get down to business at hand and stop with the politics. We both have our own agendas."

"Yes we do and maybe each agenda is about the same. To rid Vane of his control of the fort. He is only concern with power - not the well being of Nassau." Hornigold pouring drinks for everyone one. Fine white wine and smiling, "The finest white wine from a merchant ship flying a Portuguese flag on a voyage to Brazil. Keep the stock for myself which doesn't make Miss Guthrie all that happy."

"How I miss the refine taste of good wine. Thank you Captain." Flint taking a slip of his wine. "Don't believe Eleanor Guthrie is ever happy."

"As I'm sure you are well aware of I need help in regaining the fort. I reached out to Miss Guthrie but she has sided with Charles Vane and refused me. Now I see you have returned to Nassau with a war ship, one of the of superlative quality I've ever seen."

"We call her _Blue Whale_. I think it is right fitting - large ship and largest fish in the ocean. Now tell me if I am wrong. You want me to use the great power of my ship to fire on the fort, to oust Vane from your chair."

"My thinking, yes Captain Flint. I believe it is the only way."

Flint leaning closer to Hornigold, "You know full well if I fire on the fort it will only be for full destruction, not any type of warning of half-ass battle. There will be nothing for you to return to - nothing."

Now Captain Ben Hornigold drew a deep breath and lowered his head, thinking before he spoke again. "I have nothing now but a fleet of four ships and no place to sell my cargo with Vane in that fort. Miss Guthrie will not go against him and he has black marked me for some unknown reason."

"I would think it was Eleanor wish. A payback for you forcing her hand in lifting the ban on Vane." Mr. Scott spoke up. "She doesn't take to kindly to be shown as being weak and you did that very thing. The truth is Captain, she believes you have grown old and useless, sorry for being so blunt."

"She rules by hard-ass intimidation and not by wisdom. She will lose in the end." Hornigold looking back at Flint. "What is your price for taking down Vane and the fort?"

"I'm shorthanded for an able body crew on the _Blue Whale_. A hundred top notch men to sail under my command. Restocking of the fire power I'll use to destroy the fort and a ground assault team of another hundred men. This must be quick because I have already give Vane until sunrise tomorrow to leave the fort and return it in tack to you."

Hornigold lifting his glass to Flint in a toast, "Done."

Leaving Miller's Tavern the three men stood talking just outside. "Silver and Billy take care of getting Hornigold's men. Use your best judgment on the ground crew and Billy that is your command. We shall lay out our strategy tonight after I return to ship. As for now, I have one more item to take care of."

"Mrs. Barlow?" Asked Billy.

"She is undermining our quest and has to be stopped but don't worry; I'll do no bodily harm to her. You may think I'm a monster but I'll tell you now, I'm not."


	8. Ugly

**Ugly **

_**Authors Note: **__From this point on we deviate from the story line as shown on TV. This is my take on what becomes of our characters and their lives leading up to __Treasurer Island__. A bit of real history will play into this continuation of the lives of Captain Flint, Billy Bones and John Silver - our three main characters. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading._

* * *

Late afternoon, almost dusk when Flint riding his horse met a women with her dog walking along the road and the dog begin to bark at the approach of Flint's horse. He stopping and dismounting a little distance from her. "Mrs. Witham I would presume." Flint's greeting to the lady. "Allow me to introduce myself."

"I know who you are Captain. And nice to finally met you in person. Yes, I'm Mrs. Witham, your neighbor next house down the lane." The woman patting her dog's side to be quiet.

"I'm sorry for being so rude over the years and not coming by to pay my respects with a social visit."

"Oh I understand Captain perfectly, you business at sea keeps you quite busy I'm sure." She extending her hand to Flint and he with a slight bow, lifting her hand to a gentle kiss on the back.

"May I walk with you for a while, to make up for the lack of visits to you and your husband?" Flint turning on his charm and he was very good and that. All learned for his days in England.

"Wonderful. It gets lonely out here in the countryside, few visitors. I'm sure Mrs. Barlow will be delighted you are on time for her dinner party. Pastor Lambrick has already arrived and he is such a wonderful man. I attend his parish church and he delivers wonderful sermons each Sunday morning. I've asked Mrs. Barlow to come with us but she tells me that she has no desire to go into town. Prefers the quiet solitude of Sunday morning reading her bible. You should join my husband one Sunday."

"Yes, I would like that but seldom am I in port. The sea keeps me away for long periods at a time but I remember going to church quite well back home."

"Home Captain. May I ask where you call home.?"

"Spend my childhood in Portsmouth England. You, Mrs. Witham, is this your home from childhood."

"Oh no, no indeed. King's Lynn on The Wash was home. My husband brought me here twenty three years ago and we have three fine sons. Two of them sail on Captain Hornigold ships and the youngest is learning his father's business. Do you know Captain Hornigold?"

"Yes, fact I just left him to come here."

"This has been nice meeting you but I mustn't keep you any longer. Your dinner party is waiting and I need to get home and start preparing the evening meal for my husband. He always comes home hungry. Good evening Captain Flint."

"It was my pleasure to chatting with such a lovely lady as yourself. Good evening Mrs. Witham." Flint remounting his horse, tip his head to the woman and now on his way home if that what he could call it anymore.

By the time Flint arrived it was growing dark. Not wanting to set the dogs barking, he stopped outside of the gate, dismounted and lead his horse to the stable. Isaac, one of the servants was feeding the livestock when Flint came in. "Good evening Isaac."

"Master you home. We were not expecting you." The man with a slight bow of his head. "Shall I take Sixpence." Reaching for Flint's horse rein.

"Only give him some grain but do not unsaddle him as I will not be staying long." Flint patting Isaac on the arm as he passed.

Needless to say, Isaac was not a dumb man and knew trouble was at hand. Quickly feeding Sixpence and brushing the horse down, he decided to wait, to see what happens and if the Captain would need him, for you see Flint saved his life years back and has been good to Isaac. For which he was thankful for Isaac has seen Flint at his worst. A little prayer escaped from his lips, "Lord protect those inside and no deaths tonight."

Reaching the porch, Flint stopped, not sure what he would find. Taking a deep breath he opens the door. There in the front room was Miranda in a soft white robe, open at the front exposing her nakedness. Pastor Lambrick shirtless had his hand on her breast and kissing passionately her neck with groans coming from her. They too engross in each other to hear the door open and Flint only stood there - watching for a second.

Flint in a control, calm low voice, "Would someone like to explain this scene to me."

Breaking apart, Miranda hastily covers her body and pushes lose hair from her face. The Pastor in shock at the sound of Flint's voice stood frozen, looking at the man in the doorway. His lose fitting pants has a budge made for a very hard erection and no way to hide it. Even through not caught in the true sexual act, there was no denying it, they were about ready to start getting it on there in the front room.

"James what are you doing here?" Miranda stepping away from Pastor Lambrick. Her face flushed and shaking slightly.

"My house and I live here remember." Flint moving closer to the two. "I see you are back to your old tricks of seduction Miranda but why a f..king preacher. Pickings getting slim?"

"I'm sorry, I should be leaving." Pastor Lambrick with a quivering voice grabbing his shirt to cover his bare chest.

"You stay right here until I decide when you may leave and in what condition." Flint point at the pastor. "Tell me, what on earth is going on here, behind my back?"

Miranda trying her best to make things a bit improve for Lambrick's sake. "James I don't know what happen here but I swear to you this is the first time."

"Bullshit. I know better and the other times. Want to tell be about the meal together at Miller's Tavern and your explicit sexual conversation." Flint leaning against a post, "I'm all ears to hearing any reasonable lie."

"I have tried so many times to tell you. You don't know what it like to live here, day after day with little contact with anyone. You are never here and when you are it is only so brief."

"Your choosing Miranda. You could have made friends with Mrs. Witham, she seem to be a nice lady."

"But not of breeding. There is not class here, no joy or love - no life for me and I have told you that."

"Want me to ship you back to London and see how a jail cell measures up to this place. Is that what you want?" Flint looking at Pastor, "This may come as a shock but Mrs. Barlow here is an adulterous and her misguided appetite of men drove her husband mad. She is a fugitive from London law."

"I was unaware." Lambrick hurriedly shaking his head apprehensively at any thought for his safety.

"That I'm sure of Pastor Lambrick. Now go before I really get furious at the lies and do something I would regret. My strongest suggestion to you is to stay away from my house, understood." Flint raising his arm toward the open door. "Go now."

Miranda watches Pastor Lambrick leave, closing the door behind him. She knew without a doubt that James Flint, no matter how mad he was with her she could overcome it. But the one thing she seemed to forget, he has changed, no longer the man she could manipulate with her charm and use of sex. Walking over to him and placing her hands on his chest, "I'm sorry James. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. Pastor has brought me news from town. He tells me that Captain Vane is holding a woman, a prize worth more than her weight in gold. Her name is Ashe, Abigail Ashe."

"I know of this but my question is how does Pastor Lambrick know?"

"One of his devote parishioners works at Miss Guthrie's tavern and heard Vane and Eleanor talking. They were forming a partnership of some sort, her safety and that of her business in exchange for stopping your threat to destroy the fort. He was asking her to come with him for her own safety as you would for sure find out they were working together."

"And because Pastor Lambrick so cares for me that he had to come here to deliver this news to you. You want me to believe that - why?"

"He was worried about my safety. Fearful of you and what you might do when you find out."

"Find out what?" Flint being more inquisitive.

"That Richard Guthrie and I have been communicating with Lord George Eatough at Parliament in hopes of pushing the dream Thomas and you had about granting pardons to the pirates of Nassau."

"You communicating as Lady Hamilton or as Mrs. Barlow?"

"You know good and well I can't use Lady Hamilton as I'm not in the best of graces in London. Miranda Barlow, long time resident of Nassau wanting a better future of this island. So far we have had a small response in a positive manner. Now the news that Peter Ashe's daughter is here and being held for ransom will all but destroy any headway Richard Guthrie has made."

"You know Peter Ashe is now the governor of Carolina Province and living in Charles Town?"

Miranda turning her back on Flint and walking away all the while thinking. "He was much a part of our dreams back in London, remember. Working with Thomas and you for the dream of Nassau. Oh, James if you can return Abigail to her father... just many be, yes James, maybe we can gain those pardons from Peter. He has the influence in London."

Flint taking Miranda by the shoulders and turning her to face him., "Peter Ashe isn't the man that you remember. Six months ago, he hanged four men in his harbor for possession of pirated goods. This is not a man that we can negotiate with. That I can negotiate with."

Miranda looking him in the eyes, "Of course you can, because you will just have presented him with his only daughter. Safe and unharmed and without conditions."

"But I don't have Abigail Ashe in my care and if I did what makes you think Peter Ashe will even see me, I'm a pirate and one that has a immoral link to my name. No Miranda it will not happen."

"And you would pass on this... this opportunity to gain what you have been going to war for? To abandon your dream of a free Nassau, I can't believe you have changed from the man I once knew."

"And you my dear Miranda haven't change. You are still lusting after men and of all the men you had to pick was this so call man of God. No Miranda, our so call love for each other died years ago, we have grown apart and I for the love of God don't know why. I'm not sure if you are supporting me or a once marriage to Thomas Hamilton. I don't believe you care but for that romantic nonsense of a grand life you had in London, the false life of pretend. It wasn't real. You never saw the underside of London."

Miranda once more placing her hands on Flint's chest and looking so heartrending into his face, "I've made a home for you here. A place for you to come and be away from all the killing - your sanctuary."

But Flint only removed her hands from his chest with a snarl. "Take your hands off me woman. For the last time you have betrayed me and there is no reason I should believe you now. You betrayed my trust in you and now it is over - finished. Conversing with Richard Guthrie behind my back and now an affair with this Pastor Lambrick is the last straw. Let me tell you what is going to happen. I will make arrangements with Mr. Drake for your passage to Boston or wherever you wish, to start a new life and find the joy you are hunting but without me. Take the servants and I shall buy you a house and provide an annual income. For some damn strange reason I still feel responsible for your well being, to prove you with shelter and food and only God knows why. Pack, be ready for when Mr. Drake comes for you. Mark my words, do not be here the next time I come home. This is my sanctuary, my place of refuge from the battles and you my dear lady are no more part of that side of my life. I wish you no harm but I never wish to lay eyes on you. Good bye."

On his ride back to town, Flint knowing he did the only thing he could do but still felt the sharp pain of hurt deep in his heart. After living with a woman for ten years there had to be some emotions there, if not romantic love but a loving bond, a bond created out of scandal and disgrace. She was a part of his life, the life of transformation from gentleman to pirate and in his mind she would always have a place in his heart.

There waiting for him on ship were Silver and Billy, waiting to plan their course of action if Vane didn't heed his warning. His diversion to take his mind off the betrayal of his lover of a decade.

* * *

Sarah had a restless sleep that night, too many questions being unanswered and not seeing Flint after his returned to the _Blue Whale_. Of course rumors flying left and right but little did she know, was this the life of a pirate she mused. She had been told to say in her cabin and not to come out until Flint came for her. As she tossed and turned in her bed most of the dark night, the wildest visitations crossing her mind, her imagination running wild and she couldn't control her thoughts. What was about to happen and would James be safe. Soon the sky was turning gray, that shade of gray just before sunrise and she ease out of bed, holding her night garment close to her body, there was an unnatural chill in the room, an eerie cold. The same cold damp chill she felt the day she and James buried their tiny infant daughter Elizabeth - the chill of death.

Daybreak as the golden rays of early sunlight starting to peek above the horizon to the east. Captain Flint standing on the quarterdeck hands folded behind his back, looking across the harbour at the fort on the rise above the town of Nassau.

"Sir. Excuse me Captain but we cannot find _The Fancy_, she has sailed, maybe sometime during the night." John Silver came to stand beside his captain. "You think Captain Vane had her sailed out of port, keeping the ship safe from our guns?"

"It would be wise if he did but rest assured, he is on _The Fancy_. Not to escape but to plan a counter attack. The man has done what I would have done." Flint turning to shout for, "Mr. Logan up here please sir."

Fane Logan quickly climbing the stairs to the quarterdeck, "Aye sir."

"Send a signal to the _Whydah Gally_ and Captain Bellamy to cover our flank, block the harbour entrance and let no ship enter today."

Sometime during the early evening of yesterday the repaired ship of Samuel Bellamy had join his place with Captain Flint and all met in the wee hours of the night - the planning of strategy for this morning. One of Captain Hornigold's trusted Quartermasters, Henry Green taken command of the _Black Dolphin_ and providing cover for the ground forces lead today by Billy Bones.

"Everyone at their stations?"

"Yes but if Captain Vane has left... now isn't that what you asked for." Silver leaning his hand on the rail looking also at the fort.

"Only he has left Mr. Silver. Those f..king animals of his still holding the fort and will fight to the bitter end. No Mr. Silver, Captain Vane has not turned the fort back over to Hornigold. He plans on returning knowing full well we cannot sit here for the rest of our lives playing guard dog. I'm sure and as I know my name that Eleanor Guthrie has told him the gold is still out there. He also knows we'll be leaving soon on our quest to find the rich treasure."

"Sun is almost up." Silver looking at the sky, "When do you give the orders?"

"Not too fast, wait until the _Whydah Gally_ is in position. Maybe ease those animals into thinking we are not going to fire." Flint picking up his spyglass and searching the fort, looking for any movement.

"I doubt that."

"And so do I. Check with Mr. Logan if you will." Flint turning the spyglass to the town, most everyone was off the street even for early morning there were been activity but not today. Normally open shutters were closed, people waiting for the show down to come.

Thirty more minutes passed and then "FIRE."

The fast bombardment of the fort begin with the fort returning fire but falling short of reaching the mighty war ship. Relentless hammering of the fort, firing round after round of the powerful guns rocked the stone sides, breaking away the fort piece by piece.

Sarah in her cabin could only watch from the small window at the amazing fire power the ship had. Wrapping herself in a blanket she found a place of safety in her bed to wait. The sound of the guns throbbing in her head. The dreadful sounds of war all around her but she didn't regress into panic but to her surprise remain relativity calm.

As the bombardment slowed, Billy and his men moved on the fort with hand to hand combat. Most of the survivors were unwilling to put up much of a fight and begin to run toward the shore, to escape in waiting small boats. There they met Henry Green and the _Black Dolphin_. Close quarter battle but quickly over, no survivors of Vane's army of animals.

Billy Bones quickly taking command of the rubble of a fort and with Ben Gunn they started searching the tunnels, the lowly cells under the fort. Finding a hoard of supplies, gun power and cannon balls but the one thing he found was the real prize - Abigail Ashe. Locked in a dark and dirty cell, she withdrawn in a corner sobbing as Billy opens the massive wooden door.

"Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me." She cry with a weak voice and tears streaming down her face.

"Miss Ashe we not going to hurt you but take you to safety. My name is Billy, that is William Manderly but everyone calls me Billy. Can you stand... Are you hurt in any way?" Billy slowly outstretching his hand to her. "Let me help you to your feet."

She move back against the wall shaking, hold her arms close to her chest, "You not going to hurt me are you?"

"No. You are in safe hands now and I promise I shall not let anything harm you, today or in the days to come. Please allow me to help you." The voice of a gentle and tender man speaking to Abigail, Billy's voice.

Carefully she study this extremely tall man standing in front of her, a rouged handsome man with quiet, gentle eyes and slight smile. She didn't know why but there was a feeling of trust in him. Gradually she unleashed her arms and reached out to take his extend hand. "Thank you." She so softly uttered.

"There now, that was easy." Billy taking both her hands to help her stand. "Let's get out of here, there is a boat waiting for our return."

Now since the battle was won, and as the men Billy had commanded were Hornigold's men, he left them at the fort to clean up or do whatever. Captain Benjamin Hornigold was now back in his fort but sorry, his chair was in tiny fragment. The _Black Dolphin_ ferried the three, Billy Bones, Ben Gunn and Abigail Ashe to meet Captain Flint on the _Blue Whale_. All in a day's work for a pirate.


	9. On the Hunt

**On the Hunt**

She stood in shock, well maybe not unexpected but still dismay at the sight of the once forceful almighty fort, the protection of Nassau in rubble. Only the lower walls still standing. Eleanor Guthrie standing on the beach looking at what was left of the fort when Max walked up to her. Both women only standing there looking at the destruction caused by Vane and Flint. Eleanor blaming Flint and Max blaming Vane.

"He has the ship _Fancy_ why couldn't that be enough? Why did Captain Vane also want to keep that damn fort? Things were going so well before ..." Max's voice trail off without saying _'Before you humiliated Charles Vane in front of his men and everyone.'_

"What was the f..king need for Flint to blow it apart? Vane had left. He sailed out last night." Eleanor rebuked what Max had said.

"Left his group of malicious animals to hold the fort. Come on Eleanor, he didn't give up control of the fort. What do you think, Flint is dumb?" Max looking at her and thinking her once lover has changed, has weaken and making major mistakes. Could it be her father turning against her driving her mad or something else... something or someone by the name of Charles Vane?

"F..k you Max." Eleanor storming off, once again her normal reaction to something unpleasant.

Max turning to walk back to the brothel when Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny came also to look at the fort. Stopping to speak with Max, Jack only stared at the aftermath and his mind turning at an impressive rate, how can he benefit from this chaos. Yes, Jack Rackham was a wheeler dealer at heart.

"This is the beginning you know. Far from being over by any means and we are caught in the middle of this war. Unless we get at the forefront of this incredible phenomenon of hell we shall all be the ghastly victims and I for one wish not to become an injured party." Jack putting his hand on Anne's shoulder, "I have someone to speak with, you ladies do whatever makes you ecstatic as I shall be gone for hours."

Anne watching Jack quickly walk away, "Wonder what he is up too."

"How is he feeling about Charles now? Has he softened since Vane gave him a public endorsement?" Max too watching Jack walk away and at a speedy clip.

"Distrust."

"That is what I though. Has he made any headway on gaining a crew and ship to sail?" Max questing Anne knowing Jack's wish to return to the sea as a Captain.

"Not yet. He is still called a crew killer but you know what, that asshole Hamund and his men deserved to die. They had no right in harming you." Bonny looking over her shoulder at the men hauling cannon balls, gun power and muskets from the fort to skiffs and being loaded on the _Black Dolphin_ and _Blue Whale_. "Jack's right about this is only the beginning. A war between Flint and Vane and my money is on Flint."

"You've changed your tune about Vane. You and Jack once were his right-hand people."

"His f..king puppets. He pulled the strings and we dance. I don't like to dance. Jack deserves better." Anne's tone was with great resentment against Charles. She not only blames Eleanor for what happen to Max and her horrific stay on the beach but also Vane as he had the power to stop it. Now she had feelings toward Max but if the truth be known, Anne Bonny dearly loves Jack Rackham and would always have his back.

"Guess my money in on Flint also, the man is gifted - down right smart." Max speaking as the two walked back to the brothel.

Back in town, our good Captain Ben Hornigold has taken refuge in Miller's Tavern, his new headquarters and in a jovial state of mind. Maybe his fort was destroyed but the good news; no one can have it now.

Mr. Scott being his naysayer self drinking a hot cup of tea. "This turn of events has gone from bad to worst Captain. I dread what Miss Guthrie will do but she will retaliate in a way that could bring an end to your shipping enterprise. She will blame you and Captain Flint for destroying the fort and her protection from Captain Vane now that he has sailed."

"Shipping enterprise, yes that is a good one Mr. Scott. No, Guthrie Trading will continue one way or another. No matter how many lies we tell ourselves, we're all just thieves awaiting a noose. Time is changing Mr. Scott, tides will turn. You have been the voice of reason so what say you now."

"Hunt Captain. Go after Charles Vane and keep him from returning to Nassau. I have heard Captain Flint many times in talking with Miss. Guthrie that once he finds the treasure of gold he is retiring and I believe him. He is not a threat to controlling Nassau but Charles Vane is and with Eleanor Guthrie by his side. Well you know she has thrown in with him but I might question for how long."

"I have two ships in port now and one ready to sail. The _Avenger _is captained by Blaine Blythe, a good man, a smart seaman. Ed Dwennon, the Captain of the _Viperess_ has come down with a fever and not expected to recover. Pity. Yes Mr. Scott, you are right about hunting Charles Vane and _The Fancy_ but all knowledge I have is it will not happen with only one ship. We are unquestionably in need of two ships and smart captains to command."

"I'm not a sea battle schemer by any means but two is better than one. Increase your odds and I like the idea of hedging my bets." Mr. Scott was slowly changing his passive ideas and become more aggressive.

"Excuse me gentleman." Jack Rackham was taking a chair at the table, uninvited but that didn't matter to Jack - he had a purpose.

"And what brings you out of the brothel this afternoon?" Hornigold nodding to Jack.

"It seems Captain Hornigold that Captain Vane has once again duped us by taking _The Fancy_ and escaping the powerful force of one Captain Flint and his gigantic forceful war ship. As I have been in the company of Charles for many a year I somewhat know how he thinks and it is not the most pleasant of thoughts. He shall return and be certain of that."

"That is also our thinking Mr. Rackham."

"Yes and when he does it will be with more power than just the frigate he now commands. There are other pirates out there, other fighters that have been done wrong by the Guthrie Trading Company here in Nassau."

"What are you talking about Jack? That Vane will turn against Eleanor somehow."

"Mr. Scott as you well know, Miss Guthrie has and for years been playing with that man's heart and there comes a time in all men's lives that enough is enough. He may well also blame Eleanor for not stopping Flint. Vane in his erroneous belief and has made an assessment that Eleanor has some magical power over Captain Flint. Even though he has loved the woman there is grave momentous distrust that is with her. A distrust that my now has intensify to unbelievable dimensions."

Hornigold shifted in his chair, lean forward and looking Jack square in the eyes, "You are here for a reason. What is it."

"I am aware Captain Ed Dwennon has come down with the fever and is in pretty weaken condition. Now sir, I on the other hand am in good health and having functioned as Quartermaster for Charles Vane I know his muse, his way of strategy in sea battles. In short Captain Hornigold, I know the bastard. Too further portray my credentials; I have many times captained the _Ranger _when he was unable, you see - the man likes his rum a bit too much."

"You are suggesting taking the captain's position of the _Viperess_?"

"Yes sir, that is correct. To hunt and destroy _The Fancy_ and Captain Vane before he can return to Nassau and do more damage. Engage him at sea, to catch him before he can build a floating armada against you, Eleanor Guthrie and Nassau."

"You may be just my answer Mr. Rackham. A deal sir, yes we have a workable deal." Hornigold shaking hands with Jack.

* * *

Charles Vane sitting at his desk in the Captain's quarters aboard _The Fancy_, his feet resting crossed on top and rolling a cigarette. Unhurriedly he lights his smoke, closes his eyes and leans his herd back to ponder his next move. Being a revengeful man there was no question his goal, take out the old lady Hornigold and once and for all put an end to Flint. His thoughts only now as to how, to lay his plan for a successful ending and for him to regain supremacy over Nassau.

"Captain sir, the men are assembling for you." Rufus Sterling peeking his head around the door and into the quarters of Captain Vane. "They are waiting to hear from you and cast their vote. It is only a formality and we'll be also voting on Mr. Meeks replacement."

"Okay. Thank you Rufus and tell me, are you up to the job of being Quartermaster of _The Fancy_?"

"I was first mate to Mr. Meeks, yes - I think I am."

"Think or are you sure. I want a man of confidence at my right hand."

"Yes sir, I know I can be of benefit to you. The crew trusts me." Rufus Sterling closing the door behind him. "My I ask if you wish for me to serve as your Quartermaster."

"I do. Yes. Now let's get on with the vote." Vane standing to follow Rufus out to meet with the crew.

A cheer went up as Vane came on deck. All gather to hear what their new Captain had to say.

"Friends thank you for the welcome. As you know, it was at my hands Ned Low is no longer your Captain and at my hands have set you free of his brutally toward you. We are in this together as equals to share in prizes. Without you, I'm nothing but with you we are strong. A stout force to deal with and we shall win."

More cheers...

"I have a plan but first we must gather intelligence about our target, the one with the greatest prize. We need to know the people who guarded them and considered all the what if scenarios for our success. If today to cast your vote in my favor, we shall set course to Norfolk in the Virginia Colony. As a wealth of British trade lout awaits our strength."

"Okay ladies, time for you to speak your mind, to hear your thoughts." Rufus addressing the crew.

"Call for a vote." A voice cut clearly there would be no discussing the topic at hand.

"All in favor of Captain Charles Vane to lead us please affirm by aye."

"Aye." Rang out in unison from the crew.

"Thank you friends and I hope I don't disappoint your confidence in me." Vane raising his hand to stop the cheering crew. "As for your Quartermaster I have a suggestion to put before you. Rufus Sterling."

Another round of cheers and the vote taken - yes Rufus Sterling is now Quartermaster on _The Fancy_.

"Mr. Navigator set our course for Virginia. We are now in business."

Vane's plans now in motion, first gain rich prizes, build an armada and return to Nassau. This would take time but that is what he had on his side, time.

* * *

Afternoon sun felt good on Sarah's face as she was now on deck of the _Blue Whale_ and watching the crew unloaded the bounty from the fort and making ready to sail. A small skiff from the _Black Dolphin_ rowing toward the war ship and Sarah could see a woman sitting next to Billy Bones. Had they in fact rescued Abigail Ashe as Flint had told her? Watching the skiff draw closer a voice came from behind.

"If I may impose upon your kind heart and look after our new guest." Flint came to stand beside Sarah. "I'm sure she is scared to death and we all being... Well not the most known for our kindest and men at that. She could use a woman's company about now."

"Of course I will James but tell me, what are your plans for her? To hold her for the ransom that Vane had demanded?"

"No. She is much more valuable to me and not in the way of profit. You see I knew her father from London and the safe return of his daughter has benefit for me... well for my dream that is."

"And what benefit or dream might that be?"

"Freedom." Flint leaving Sarah to greet Billy and his guest as Abigail was now being called.

Sarah looked on as Billy helped Abigail aboard the massive ship, she slipped once and his strong arms caught her, keeping her from falling. The young lady was by all rights was frighten and she showed it. Sarah painstakingly walks toward the group, taking her time and searching her mind for the comforting words to express. All of this was so new to her and soon she remembered words from James so long ago, the words of comfort when their tiny baby Elizabeth died in her arms.

"Hello, my name is Sarah and there is no more need for tears. You are in safe hands now; God is your guardian and has an angel looking after you. You will not be harm Abigail by all that is holy and my promise."

Flint with a side glance to Sarah and smile. "This is Sarah Brodstock and she too is from Charles Towne. I'm sure you ladies will have plenty to talk about and please take my word also, no harm will come to you and that is my promise."

Abigail with a soft voice, still unsure of her safety looked at Flint, "You are Captain Flint are you not? I have heard about you and pray tell what plans do you have for me? Am I still a prisoner being held for ransom?"

"No, you are not a prisoner but our guest. I once knew your father back in London and it is my desire to return you to his safe keeping, unharmed with no demands of ransom. We have a long voyage ahead of us and we shall talk more." Flint nodding to Sarah.

"Come with me Abigail and we'll get you some decent food and clean you up. Hopefully we can find you something among my things for you to wear. Sorry but I believe your dress is in need of some repair and washing. Excuse us gentleman, we woman have things to be done. First a visit to Randall and food."

"You think introduction her to Randall is a good idea." Billy being concern about Randall's reaction.

"Come with us Billy, the man likes you and for what reason it is still unclear to me." Sarah teasing Billy and he only snickered at her.

Silver was finishing up talking inventory of their haul from the fort, "We recovered more then we use. The _Blue Whale_ is in good shape for our hunt."

"Good. Come with me and we'll lay out our campaign. The clock is ticking and if there were any lose lips while we were here ..."

"Yeah, we may not be the only ones hunting that damn gold." Silver following Flint to the Captain's quarters. "It is good Miss Brodstock is with us. I would hate to keep that poor Miss Ashe locked away, it may have driven her mad."

"Miss Brodstock has a way with people, she always has." Flint chuckles, "A down-to-earth way that is so welcome by many, no high lofty airs about the lady. Hard not to take a liking to her."

Once inside - behind closed doors, Flint spells out his plans to John Silver, "First we'll deposit the women at Montego Bay for safe keeping. Thanks to you and Billy we have made a few friends there by taking out the British encampment. Also there is Brodstock Trading Company branch and Sarah can find a welcome there. I have no idea what we'll be up against once we enter Florida waters but mark my words, it will not be good. Way too much danger to risk taking the women with us."

Silver taking a chair across the desk from Flint, "You have a plan I'm sure. What are the roles of our three ships and can we trust Captain Bellamy or even Henry Green for that matter."

"Trust no. But the promise of riches beyond their dreams will buy short term trust and obedience. Now let me lay out what I think will be the best approach in our hunt..."


	10. Safe Harbour

**Safe Harbour **

Sunny bright afternoon and the sound of horse's hoofs broke the quiet peaceful atmosphere of the country side. Eleanor with her body guard riding to Mrs. Barlow's home, she was on a mission and one that couldn't wait. Eleanor needed help and in her mind only Mrs. Barlow could help. Flint had gone against her, had betrayed her by firing on the fort, by compelling Charles Vane to find it necessity to vanish without a word to her. She was desperate with no one to turn too. Captain Hornigold had as much cut her off, demanding immediate payment of credit he had extended her. She was on the edge of bankruptcy and with Captain Lawrence still at sea with their cargo to be delivered there was little hope for her to pay Hornigold. Helping to finance Captain Flint was now costing her dearly as she had drained her money reserves.

Dogs barking as they rode into Mrs. Barlow's yard. Something was different but Eleanor couldn't seem to sense what. Upon hearing the dogs, Mrs. Barlow came to the door, no pleasant greeting, "May I ask what you are doing here? You are not a welcome guest."

"We need to talk." Eleanor dismounting and walking to the porch where Miranda stood.

"I'm in a rush today. Sorry you came all the way out here but I don't have the time. You Miss Guthrie are poison."

Firmly Eleanor stood her ground. "Make time. It is about Captain Flint."

"There is nothing to talk about. Good day." As Miranda turned to the open door, Eleanor grabs her arm.

"Let go!" Miranda pulling her arm out of Eleanor's grip. "Leave the way you came."

"Did you know he just destroyed Nassau?"

Miranda stopped cold at the door but not looking at Eleanor, "No... And just how did he destroy Nassau."

Eleanor trying with every fragment of resilience to hold her temper, "Use that damn Man-O'-War ship of his and destroyed the fort. Brought it down to rubble."

"I know nothing about that." Miranda turning back to face Eleanor, "Where is the _Walrus_?"

"Shipwrecked. What? He hasn't told you?" Unable to hide the surprise in her voice, Eleanor mused it was now turning from bad to worse. What was going on here?

"Come inside Miss Guthrie, yes we do need to talk." Miranda entering her house and Eleanor following.

Once inside Eleanor see the reason for her feeling things were quite different, Miranda was packing, chest about the room with cloths, and other processions ready to place in travel trunks.

"Leaving?"

Miranda looking at the half packed chests, "It is time for me to leave, yes."

"For where. I don't understand what is going on here. I was under the impression that you and Flint wanted to create a better place here in Nassau. Was I so terribly wrong?"

"That Miss Guthrie is over. This place will never become better as long as there is a struggle for total control between two strong-willed and determined men. The path they have chosen will only lead the one of them dying. I know not which side you have taken or if you are also part of the power struggle but mark my words, you will not win. I have seen it all before, a different time, a different place."

"What do you mean by it is over."

"Captain Flint has dismissed me. He has made arrangements for me to move to Boston." Miranda looking into Eleanor's sad eyes, "I believe you are from Boston."

"I was born there but this is home for the last twelve years." Eleanor sank into a chair, all the wind in her sails had died a sudden death with the words from Miranda. Her last hope was no longer capable of influencing Flint. Now what was she to do?

"Why are you here Miss Guthrie?"

"My name is Eleanor and please call me by my given name. We are in the same boat one might say. You see I also have been dismissed. Thrown aside like rubbish by several whom I had considered close friends."

"Could this have been of your own doing, making bad choices when things heated up between Captain Vane and Flint?" Miranda talking a seat near Eleanor.

"May as well throw in Captain Hornigold in that mix of men. I thought I was doing what was best for my business, the best for a future Nassau. Maybe I did make a mistake or two but can't go back now." Eleanor folding her hands on her lap and slowly rubbing the top of thumb. "Flint was at sea when Vane took over the fort. Ned Low was running wild and I could only see the short term of things, the immediate need for protection. Charles Vane was the answer."

"We both have made a mistake and in doing so lost. I did what I visualize was the answer for James..."

"James?"

"Captain Flint and it came crashing down around me. I'm sorry but I don't see how I can help you in anyway."

A knock came at the door, it was Isaac, "Excuse me but you have more company coming."

"Mr. Drake, he is early."

"No ma'am. It is Pastor Lambrick." Isaac tilting his head slightly at the door.

Miranda taking a deep breath, this wasn't what she needed, not now but she couldn't turn him away. "Show him, please."

Introductions made between the Pastor and Eleanor and Miranda deciding to turn this into a social call, started making tea. Eleanor playing her role beautifully of being a close friend of Mrs. Barlow for an afternoon visit. Things going about smoothly until Pastor Lambrick mention meeting Richard Guthrie.

"When did you meet my father?"

"When he came to me for redemption, to find a new light to follow. To follow the teachings of our Lord Jesus Christ. To seek forgiveness for his sins."

"This doesn't sound like my father; the man has no remorseful bone in his body."

"People seeking God can and have been known to change, to turn a new page and redeemed their soul. God is a forgiving God and your father was truly remorseful for his wrong doings. I helped him to find emancipation from his sins and a safe sanctuary with Mr. Underhill."

"You only helped my father to betray me?" Eleanor a little perturb and surprise at hearing this piece of information.

"I helped you father to find the truth, to find redemption and start a new, a godly life. To make up for his transgressions. Have you taken a look at your life Miss Guthrie? Are you without sin?"

Eleanor only bowed her head, not answering but mind turning a mile a second. She too was as masterful at manipulation as the next. Here was her chance to get to her father and she knew it.

Miranda also seeing a chance, a different avenue for her to remain in Nassau and perhaps reconciliation with James Flint. Say what you will about her, she unexpectedly fell deeply in love with James McGraw eleven years ago while thinking she was only playing her game of seduction. The tide had turned on her and she was powerless to stop it and still to this very day, her love for him is as strong if not stronger.

"We were going to visit Mr. Guthrie next week. Things have taken a turn for the worst in Nassau..." Miranda starting to explain.

"I know. That is why I came to visit, to inform you that Captain Flint had destroyed the fort, the only defense Nassau had." Pastor Lambrick looking at Miranda with warm caring eyes, "I wasn't sure if you might be in some type of danger knowing the vile anger Captain Flint has in his heart."

"You are wrong about Captain Flint. He is a good man and I have never been in danger from him. He is my protector and my deliverance. No Pastor Lambrick, Captain Flint only reacts toward evil men in ways they can understand."

Eleanor seeing Mrs. Barlow annoyance of anything being said against Flint toward the Pastor and quickly changing the subject, to quite down any confrontation that might develop, she stood from her chair and walk at little closer to Lambrick.

"We do have a problem Pastor. I need to see my father now, it has become critical and I can't wait until next week. You see I'm the one in danger, not Mrs. Barlow. I fear for my life and seek my father's help."

The manipulation of a naive young pastor started, each women with their own agenda. After much discussion and prayers of redemption Pastor Lambrick agreed to take them to Mr. Underhill's plantation for a place of safety - their asylum.

* * *

Waves gently breaking against the shore, the lovely white sand of Montego Bay. The skiff carrying Sarah and Abigail sliding effortlessly onto the beach as Flint, Silver and Billy dismounted. Billy promptly picking Abigail up in his arms, "Don't want you to get your shoes wet."

Flint with a slight shake of his head, he was being force to do the same for Sarah and he could kick himself for not thinking of it first. Picking Sarah up in his arms, "Sorry I almost forgot how to treat a real lady. Forgive me."

"Forgiven." Sarah feeling protected in Flint strong arms, her safe-harbour. She smile at him as he lower her to stand on the sand. "It feels good to touch land again. Now in return for your kind hospitably, Brodstock Trading Company would like to buy you and your men a hardy round of drinks. It is the very least I can do."

"And my dear lady, we never turn down drinks." Silver bowing to Sarah. "Come on boys, on to _Spotted Fox Tavern _and renew our friendship with Mr. Tilleyglove." Silver and four other men were off to the tavern followed by Billy and Abigail.

Flint looking over at the landing party lead by Randall, "Looks like more men for that round of drinks coming ashore. Our cook back looking for fresh fruit for the men and that's good. Guess my smart Quartermaster Mr. Silver gave his approval. That man has an uncanny knack for keeping the crew happy."

"We need to go the Brodstock Trading before joining the group. I should inform Mr. Honeycutt what I've done and also make arrangements for a room to shelter Abigail and myself."

Flint so sweetly giving a tender squeeze to the back of Sarah's neck, "Thank you Sarah for seeing this stay as being the best for you and Abigail. We are headed into dangerous waters and if anything happened to you...I could no longer live with myself."

"Being a little dramatic are we."

"No. Being truthful. Come and let's get your business complete so I can get to the important thing of having that free drink."

Later that day, near dusk and the men were ready to return to the _Blue Whale_ were waiting on the beach for their captain and Billy. Seem like the two with Sarah and Abigail had gone for a walk along the beach.

"Billy is smitten with Abigail don't you think." Sarah watching the two walk a distance in front of her and Flint.

"She seems not to take offence his company. Maybe it is running both ways; after all he was her rescuer from a dungeon cell." Flint leisurely sliding his arm around Sarah's waist. She too did not take offence to his move.

"I love watching the sun set over the water." Sarah looking out at the sea.

"Remember all those times we watched the sun set. Wonderful times of yesterday." Flint paused, stopping their stroll and turning Sarah to face him. "I need to tell you that I have taken care of Miranda. Booked passage for her to Boston and sailing out of my life. Well not completely because I shall continue provide for her financial. I feel that it is my responsibility to her."

"I would think no less. You are a good man James McGraw."

"No Sarah I'm not a good man. I'm a vicious and at times brutal man. Not the James McGraw you knew in England but different in many ways. I am a murderer now and a thief. A wanted man to be hung by the English without a second thought. Do you feel ill of me now, feel amiss of my terrible ways."

"I don't know. James I can't answer that I'm sorry. I have heard stories of the famous Captain Flint but I can only see the gentle side of you. The past two weeks have proved no different. I have to tell you I have mixed emotions and when I'm with you I can't think that clearly." She took his hand, "By some fate, you have come back into my life and I want you to stay but as what... I truly don't know."

"Sarah I asked you back in Port Royal if I may have the honor of woo you once more. To start over and try and make things right but I'm still not a free man. You deserve more that a ruthless pirate in your life."

"I just told you I want you to remain in my life. To find what our future might hold. Maybe take things slowly, a renewed courtship would be in order. Is being a pirate, being the famous Captain Flint your end dream?"

"No it is not. My dream is of living in peace, maybe on a plantation growing crops but leave this way of life. When I took the name of Flint it was in my mind only temporary. To be discarded when my dream of a free Nassau has been achieved."

"You would never be a happy man living on land James. Your life has been the sea since birth. That is what we both share, the love of the sea. My living in Charles Towne had provided me that chance, working with George at Brodstock Trading Company has given me that peace, the peace only being near the water can bring."

"Time to go Captain." Shouted Silver.

Billy and Abigail had walked close to them, "Captain we should be going before it gets too dark."

"You are right Billy." Turning to Sarah, "If we are not back here in four weeks, book passage to Charles Towne with Abigail. Return home - promise."

"No James, we'll wait for you."

"Please don't fight me on this one Sarah. Just promise me you will return Abigail to her father."

Slowly Sarah shaking her head yes, "I promise."

Flint gently kissing her in her forehead, and quietly whispered in her ear, "I shall find you no matter where you are."

As the women stood on the shore, watching the skiff row back to the _Blue Whale_, Abigail giving a sigh, "Do you love him?"

"What."

Abigail nodding toward the departing skiffs. "Do you love Captain Flint?"

"I'm not sure." Sarah looking at Abigail, studying her face. "What about you and Billy?"

"Funny but I'm not sure either. He is a caring man... Oh hell Sarah I am having so many emotions."

"And so am I. Want to go the Mr. Tilleyglove's tavern for one last drink and diner? I know ladies aren't to drink in public but right now I think we both need one and don't really care what others think."

"Sure. Some girl talk is needed about now." Abigail locking her arm into Sarah's as they walked away for the beach.


	11. Trouble Brewing

**Trouble Brewing **

Mid-afternoon and the skies were turning dark, the smell of rain in the air. "Wind is picking up Captain." Fane Logan calling to Captain Flint as Flint was coming out of his cabin. Waiting at the rail for the captain, Mr. Logan holding a spyglass for him. "There to the southeast sir."

Flint taking a look at the distant storm moving fairly fast toward them, "Damn. Give the order to batten down and prepare for some heavy weather." Handing the spyglass back to Logan, "Hate this time of year, storm season is not the time to go treasure hunting. Tell Mr. Quartermaster I wish to see him in my quarters."

"Aye sir." Logan went about relaying the orders for the crew.

Wasn't long before a steady rain begins beating on the decks of three ships, Flint's armada as they headed north by northwest, their bearing - the Florida coast and one special beach. Flint being worried about the storm and what affects on the spread of precious gold suppressed on the beach and if the winds were of any power - heavy gale force winds would have on the broken ships left behind. Would the blowing sand and high tides cover up the gold, hiding it from all? This was a real possibility.

Silver closing the door to Flint's cabin as saw the Captain standing at the window. "One shit-ass storm coming our way. Why in the f..king hell do we have to face such storms each time on our voyage for gold."

"Lady Fate making sure we appreciate the prize more once we have it."

"Damn I'll appreciate gold the same, with or without a bitch of a storm. Crap it all... Now that is my rant for this evening, you wanted to see me?"

"By morning if all goes well, we'll be off the coast of Florida, south of St. Augustine. Have a seat as we go over a few things that might be ahead and their possible aftermath. Best to have plans for the worst."

"Worst? Beside this storm what else could be worst."

"First sailing past St. Augustine in a stolen Spanish ship. If the Captain had missed his port of call there will be lookouts for the ship. Another is the beefing of more Spanish war ships to protect against pirates and the British. So now Mr. Quartermaster, pour yourself a mug of rum and let us start making different plans."

John Silver finding two mugs for Flint to pour rum and muse, _'This is different. Never has he opened up before about a coming battle. Wonder if this is how he handled Mr. Gates. Anyway man, listen and learn'._

Into the night with a raging storm tossing the ship about, Flint and Silver drank rum and planned. By the next morning the skies were blue and the sea calm. Flint walking on deck and looking about to inspect any damage. Silver behind him and there was Billy at the rail.

"She is missing sir. The _Whydah Gally_ isn't with us. Nowhere in sight." Billy with a worried look, one of major concern. "Could she be shipwrecked?"

"Not one of the things we planned." Silver quip.

"That could be Billy and quite likely. Hand me the spyglass."

Flint searching the sea for any signs of the missing ship. Walking to the other side of the _Blue Whale_, he once searched. "Mr. Logan."

"Aye sir."

"Signal the _Black Dolphin_ to sail east by northeast and search the coast for any signs of the _Whydah Gally_. Only five hours of search before returning back." Flint giving one last look toward the east, "Mr. Quartermaster have our course set due north and post crow's-nest watch on all mast."

"Aye sir." Silver now barking orders. Watching the men going about their duties, a smooth running crew. Turning to say something to Flint but the Captain had gone to the bow. He quickly followed.

Catching up to the Captain, "What is it? Why are we posting high lookouts?"

"Gut Mr. Silver. A pure and simple gut feeling that we are not alone out here. Sent the _Black Dolphin_ closer to shore because I'm not going to lose her too."

"What makes you think we are going to ... oh shit." Silver was the first to spot the sails. Pointing "There Captain, sails in the distance."

Flint also having seen the sail had already lifted his spyglass. "Trouble Mr. Silver - trouble. Call all hands on deck."

Trouble was an understatement. There in the distance was the _Whydah Gally_ and another ship to the west of her and closing fast. Flint couldn't make out the ship but knew it wasn't a ship sailing to rescue but was on the hunt.

Flint addressing his crew, "Men as many you know the _Whydah Gally_ got separated from us during the storm and is now in trouble. Three hours sailing time due north if we are lucky and the wind stays with us, we'll catch the _Whydah Gally_. The bad news is, she is being hunted by another ship and at this time I don't believe it to be friendly. Billy Bones please hoist all canvas and Mr. Navigator set your course to intercept the _Whydah Gally_. Prepare for battle if our sheer size doesn't drive off the attacking ship."

Hours passed with heighten tension growing each second. The closer they got Flint was able to identify the other ship. It made his blood run cold as the attacking ship was none other than _The Fancy _and Captain Charles Vane.

"What the shit." Billy Bones and John Silver standing with Flint on the bow, "Where in the f..k did that come from?"

"Lying in wait outside of Nassau and out of sight. Our large ass can be spotted long before we can spot them." Flint handing off the spyglass to Billy. "As bullheaded as Vane is we are in for one hell of a fight."

"We are running a skeleton crew, not enough for a board campaign." Billy surveying the two ships ahead of them. "Vane is almost within firing distance and if the _Whydah Gally_ had any damages because of that storm..."

"She has a broken mast and missing two foresails. That is what I can see and who knows what else." Flint with his hand holding his chin, "They will be in for a fight before we can get there. Damn it."

"Captain Bellamy is good, isn't he?" Silver now with spyglass.

Flint forward resting both hands on the rail and sighed, "Young with limited experience but knowledgeable. Not much we can do but wait and watch."

"You think _The Fancy_ will run from us?" Silver asking.

"That would be the smart move because we can rip him to shreds. But no telling what crazy man Vane will do." Looking up at the wind in the sails and making some calculations, "Keep close watch Billy and tell me if _The Fancy_ goes to port or starboard of _Whydah Gally_. Mr. Silver keep close check on our crow's-nest men, Vane may not be sailing alone. There was one other ship missing from Nassau harbour when we sailed."

"Which one?"

"Not sure but I believe it to be the _Revenge_ with Stede Bonnet at the helm. Poor man doesn't know a damn thing about sailing much less a battle. Guess if it is him than Lady Fate is on our side today."

Pending battle was imminent and the crew of the _Blue Whale_ making ready. Israel Hands, the Master Gunner and his gunnery mate, David Pew were diligently going about their duties, ready the cannons and keeping the power monkeys scrambling back and forth carrying gunpowder. An impressive action to watch, like a well oiled machine and that was due to both Flint and Hands who had been trained by the Royal Navy. Once the vast number of cannons were ready, the men sat beside their assigned cannon to wait.

"Play us a tune Mr. Pew." Shouted one of the waiting crew members.

Mr. Pew, Gunnery Mate was also one of the ship's musicians and at times before a battle music would be played making the wait for conflict easier.

On the Quarterdeck were gathered the ship's carpenter, De Groot who is in charge of the ship's structural integrity, Ben Gunn, the ship's Boatswain, Fane Logan, the ship's second mate and lead rigger and First Mate, Billy Bones.

"What do you know about this Sam Bellamy?"

Billy shaking his head, "Not a f..king thing. The Captain picked him up from Walter Brodstock while in Port Royal. There is a connection between Brodstock and Flint."

"Not happy about sharing our gold with a new crew." Logan looking up at Silver and Flint standing at the railing on the Poop deck. "We've been through shit with Flint and his madness and now to come at the last minute to share our gold."

"Logan is right."

Billy also looking up, "I heard and by the way of Mr. Gates before he died that Flint was going to give a share and half to all those that were loyal to him. Seems Silver has worked his way into Flint's favor."

"Silver is an okay guy. Can't fault the man for looking out for himself." Ben Gunn knew enough in order to win, don't buck the Captain. "I've watched Silver and the ass is clever."

"Think the Captain can see that?" De Groot asks.

"Hell Silver has made no bones about why he is here - the gold just like the greedy bastards we are. Gold man." Billy patting Logan on the back as he walked away.

The delay over and in the distance the sound of cannon fire broke the quiet onboard the _Blue Whale_. Captain Vane had maneuvered the crippled _Whydah Gally_ into a position where the starboard was in line with the approaching war ship. Vane successfully placing the Whydah Gally between The Fancy and Captain Flint.

"Sail her to the bow side of the _Whydah Gally_ and we'll nail the ass of The Fancy. With any luck we'll be upon them before they know it. Raise the black, I want the bastard to know not to f..k with my ships." Flint giving his order to Silver to be carried out. Under his breath, "Come on you son of a bitch don't run." Flint knowing he had the fire power to once and for all end Charles Vane and blow _The Fancy_ out of the water.

A vigorous forceful battle taking place between Vane and Bellamy and it seems to be a draw, neither one gaining the upper hand. Smell of gunpowder filled the air and the crashing of timbers with shouts of pain could be heard. Sam Bellamy see the _Blue Whale_ coming had seconded guess Flint's move and order repeated firing on the stern of _The Fancy_ \- making it vulnerable to Flint's attack.

"Coming around sir." Shouted Loan to the Captain.

Silver hastily joining Flint, "She making a run for it."

"Shit... I would do the same but hell." Flint looking though the spyglass. "Tell Mr. Hands to take careful aim at her ass and fire. We are close to becoming out of range. Now damn it."

Israel Hands had already aimed two cannons on _The Fancy's_ stern and waiting for orders. "FIRE."

One falling short but the other hitting it mark square in the stern of _The Fancy_. "We left our calling card." Hands chuckled.

"Are we going to give chase?" Silver now looking at the departing ship of Vane's.

"They have the speed to out run us. No, must let the bastard go but there will be another time. Mark my words, this is not over." Flint turning from the rail, "Billy prepare to come alongside the _Whydah Gally_. Go aboard with Ben Gunn and De Groot to assess the damages. Mr. Logan keep up the crow's-nest watch, we may have some more company soon. Mr. Silver, come with me."

Silver following Flint to his cabin, "Henry Green should be catching up with us by now."

"That I know and I smell more trouble."

Reaching his cabin, Flint pulls out charts and begins to ponder them, "I'm looking for an inlet to bring _Whydah Gally_ to safety while they make repairs. Leaving them isn't what I want to do not that I know Vane is lurking out there. F..k it Silver, things couldn't get more complicated."

"But they could Captain. What if the _Black Dolphin_ doesn't return? What then?"

"Hell taking our gold from the beach is what going to happen. We'll going after our gold." Flint turning away, his eyes set with a brooding stare.

Inspection of the _Whydah Gally_ finish and not a good sign if the ship had to face another battle before making repairs. She is sailable but with a severely damaged mast speed would be out of the question.

"A rowing skiff might be faster. Three knots sir, my estimate at top speed for her." Captain Bellamy sitting in Flint's cabin. "She has taken a beating to the port side. We took several direct hits at the water line and repairs are critical. Without restoring the damage we'll have to dump our guns and become defenseless."

"What about your cannons?"

"Only one down. Vane was more hell bent on sinking or boarding. He knew who we were." Bellamy rubbing the top of his left hand, a slight wound.

"What is your take on repairs Mr. De Groot?"

"The mast in beyond repair while at sea. However if we can find still waters for a day, the hull can be fixed in a day."

"Fine, a day lost is not that bad but no more. There is an inlet over there." Flint standing at his desk and point at the chart on it. "The _Blue Whale_ will guard while you make your repairs. Mr. Silver please give these to Mr. Armstrong. Captain Bellamy, set your course for this inlet." Flint writing down the course to make repairs.

Captain Bellamy standing to leave when Flint held his hand up for him to remain. Retaking his seat, "There is more?" He questioned.

"The _Black Dolphin_ didn't make our rendezvous and there is a high likelihood of another pirate hunting us. Both can bring trouble to our plans. Believe me, Charles Vane isn't finish only gone to regroup. This fight for the gold is just the beginning."

Sam Bellamy studying Flint's face. "I feel this is something personal between you and Captain Vane."

"Very much so." Flint's jaw set and his eyes narrowed, "It has come to that all because of one woman, Eleanor Guthrie."

"That is surprising. What is she to you?" Bellamy's head cocked to one side at the news. He wanted at ask what sort of partnership but the one thing someone doesn't do - don't ask many questions of Flint.

"Was. That is was as she was a partner until she sided with Vane and that is betrayal to me."

"She is one bitch walking on two feet. That's why I'm dealing with Walter Brodstock, he is a fair man."

"She has to be hard to deal with men that don't see her as an equal." Flint laugh, "And that is most of us sailing the seas."

Bellamy nodding at Flint's remark. "The _Whydah Gally_ can't take another battle."

"As long as she is on top of the water Captain, she can do battle. Gold Captain Bellamy, greater than one can ever dream is only days away and we are going to claim it. Richer beyond your wildest dreams and that sir is your crew's motive for standing and fighting."


	12. Not Over

**Not Over**

Early morning rain and the crew of the _Whydah Gally_ with the help of a few from the _Blue Whale_ were busy making the needed repairs. The inlet they had anchored was a protected place on three sides by land and by water with the _Blue Whale_ standing guard.

"What the shit. Captain we have trouble." Shouted one of the crew members keeping watch on the deck of the _Whydah Gally._

Sam Bellamy quickly to the deck to see what the trouble was - Indians from the land launching small boats. "They are going to board us. Signal Flint we are under attack from the beach. Muskets men, grab all the fire power and sound all hands on deck."

"Who in the shit are these people?" Asked Bellamy's Quartermaster Ralph Langley.

"I've only heard of them but a determined rebellious bunch of Indians lead by a once marooned band of Spanish mutineers. This is going to be one battle for our ship. The _Sea Witch_ was attacked by them two months ago."

Knock on the door and Silver poking his heard in, "Trouble with _Whydah Gally_. She is being attack from land."

Flint looking up from his charts, "What the hell. By whom?"

"Indians. They have muskets and boats. I swear Captain they look more like a few white people are with them."

"I know who they are and thought they were further to the south. Yet they are trouble." Flint standing, putting on his sword and picking up a spyglass. "Let's have a look."

Joining Billy at the rail, Silver and Flint surveying the problem, "What are we going to do Captain?" Billy turning to look at Flint.

Not saying a word, his mind set on the best course of action when "SAILS" shouted the lookout. Quickly turning his spyglass to the south and there in the distance was the sails of the _Revenge_ captained by Stede Bonnet. Her course set straight for the sitting _Blue Whale_.

"The f..king idiot." Flint slammed closed the spyglass. "Bring her about Mr. Silver and call all hands to stations."

"What about the _Whydah Gally_? Aren't we going to help her? There are hundred or more Indians attacking." Billy Bones with a shocked yet question looking in his eyes.

"What would you suggest? Cannon balls are no good against men and the damn _Whydah Gally _is between us and the f..king Indians."

"SAILS" shouted again the lookout. "Off to the starboard to the northeast and closing."

"_The Fancy_ back for more. The ass-hole doesn't give up." Flint once again looking at the second sighting of another ship. "We are boxed in."

Tension heighten as the nightmare was about to begin. Every man going about his assignment with anxiety and a touch of angst eating at their very soul. Was this the final battle, the one that would put an end to their quest of the Spanish gold. One Man-O'-War against two frigates was a serious match. Two battles ensuring but each separate with the outcome looking bleak.

"We're out numbered Captain." Quartermaster Ralph Langley reloading muskets as fast as they were being shot. The throng of advancing Indians reaching the _Whydah Gally_, climbing aboard and hand to hand battle with swords and knifes. Men on the quarterdeck firing muskets at the yet oncoming aggressors.

"I'll not give up the ship Mr. Langley, not to blood thirsty Indians. Fight to death." Sam Bellamy may be a gentleman but in battle on hell of a warrior. A true leader of his men by example and they in turn would follow him into hell with guns blazing.

War cries of the onslaught of Indians cut to the core of the fighting men on the _Whydah Gally_ but they held fast, not giving an inch and to the death they would fight. The battle raged on with no end in sight.

Meanwhile the _Blue Whale_ was positioning herself for a battle. A shot ripped across her bow from _The Fancy_, "Hold your fire lads... Steady ... Steady ... Wait." Flint walking behind the top deck gun grew. "Easy now... Steady... We'll almost ready."

A round of fire from _The Fancy_ few hitting the _Blue Whale_ and the _Revenge_ now just in range. The tell tale white smoke from cannons firing raising in the air, the men holding, waiting for the command. Flint knew _The Fancy_ had taken serious damage from her battle the day before and his main concern rest with the fresh ship of Captain Stede Bonnet. "Steady lads... FIRE."

The _Revenge_ taking direct hits, another round from the middle deck guns and from the lower deck, the guns pointed on _The Fancy's_ bow as she continued to make way toward the _Blue Whale_. Upper deck guns reloaded and fired another round at the _Revenge_.

"She is taking a pounding." Silver shouted over the deafening sound of cannon fire.

"It isn't the _Revenge_ I am concern with, One more round to her hull and she should be done." Flint peeking over the rail at the raging battle between the three ships. "_The Fancy_ is coming about be ready." He shouted.

"Look there Captain to the shore and where in the hell did she come from." Billy Bones rushing to the Captains side pointing in the direction of the shore.

The _Black Dolphin_ sailing in close to shore, placing herself between more advancing Indians and the _Whydah Gally _\- cannon fire ripping the boats on shore apart, destroying the only way for the Indians to advance or retreat. The battle on deck of the _Whydah Gally_ continues but a turning point, Bellamy's crew was gaining the upper hand and many of the Indians jumping overboard.

Quickly gaining control of his ship, Sam Bellamy orders the starboard cannons to open fire on the _Revenge_, while falling short of their mark it was enough for the inexperience Stede Bonnet to withdraw from battle, to limp away to lick her wounds. All the while the _Black Dolphin_ under command of Henry Green continued to hit hard the Indians on shore, driving them back from the beach.

No matter how hell bent Charles Vane was on getting Flint and the gold he was not dumb. Once seeing the _Revenge _withdrawing he fired off one more round just for the spite of it before he too withdrew, leaving the mighty _Blue Whale_ almost untouched.

Smoke clearing as damages being access. The captains of the three ships meeting in Flint's cabin for the bad news. Sam Bellamy giving his report, "We have lost sixteen men in our hand to hand fight. Brave warriors all. There are thirty-two Indians dead and three white, believe them to be Spaniards. No captives."

"And you Captain Green, any on your ship." Flint asked.

"None. We were lucky."

"The the _Blue Whale_ took a few hits but only three men dead. Nineteen dead men is a tragedy and deserve our respects. The code among pirates has been broken by Charles Vane and Stede Bonnet and they shall pay. Sooner or later I shall have my revenge."

"And with you Captain Flint. Death to Vane and Bonnet for breaking the code." Henry Green raising his mug of rum.

"I need to get back to my ship and start the unpleasant ordeal of burying the dead. Repairs are almost done and we should be ready to sail by tomorrow's light. Good afternoon gentlemen." Sam Bellamy with a heavy heart left, the man was truly a kind man toward his crew and took very personally the lost.

"Two days sailing we should be passing St. Augustine and that is another tricky hurdle to overcome. Breakout your Spanish colors and hope like hell nothing goes wrong." Flint pointing to his chart, "Captain Green if you will stay close to the _Whydah Gally_, we have a wounded ship to escort."

"I shall sir. They took a heavy lost today and yes I'll stay close. Anything else before I leave?"

"That's all, good afternoon and we'll sail at first light."

Two days later and without any further trouble the little fleet of ships sailed past St. Augustine and on to the many waterways at the mouth of the St. John River. Silver with his spyglass scouring the coast line of Florida and dreaming, oh yes our Mr. John Silver was dreaming about what he was going to do with his share of the gold. Bristol England had been his birth place and as a kid miss treated, the son of a prostitute pretty much raised on the streets, he learn to steal and fend for himself at an early age. He had found opportunities along the docks of Bristol and there horned his craft of manipulation to perfection. Now, his dream to return as a gentleman of wealth, to help shield the women of the streets from harm as his mother had taken beatings and abuse. All the awful nightmares as a young child had its lasting effect on him. Deep down in his soul if he had a soul rested a good man only harden by substances of life.

"Day dreaming?" Fane Logan coming to stand by Silver.

"Yeah, thinking about what I'm going to do with my share of gold. How about you Logan, what are your dreams."

"Man I just want to live each day f..king my sweet Charlotte and drinking the good stuff not the rotgut Eleanor Guthrie sells at her tavern. I don't know, maybe go into business with Charlotte's father."

"Her father is who?"

"Mr. Bryson has the apothecary for Nassau. Spiteful sort but knows how to turn a coin... Shit Silver I haven't made any plans because I don't think I'll ever see the first coin of that damn Spanish gold."

"We're almost there. Yeah we'll get that gold come hell or high water." Silver walking away for Logan and hasten his steps to Flint's cabin.

"Well?" Flint looking from his book at Silver as he came into the cabin.

"We are close. Maybe an hour or a bit more." Silver picking up a chart of the coast, "We are here." Pointing to a location that Flint had marked.

"You know what to do Mr. Quartermaster. Signal Captain Bellamy and Henry Green to stand by."

"Yes sir. Can't believe we are finally back here." Opening the door to leave.

"Not ours yet but it shall be." Flint returning to reading his book.

Late afternoon as the ship moved into position, ready for battle. Silver and Flint taking a small boat to shore to find the men they had left to watch over the gold.

"One hell of a storm here. Bad news but some good news too." Jacob greets Flint and Silver. "The chicken shit Spanish soldiers took inland when the waves came ashore. They haven't been back. Guess they got lost or worst."

"What about the gold?"

"Covered in sand. Some might be washed out to sea but a hell of a lot of it is still there. We have to dig." Jacob pointing to the beach. I've got Simpson station as lookout for any return of the soldiers."

"Good man." Flint looking at the beach and not a single sign of gold, "Silver get a party ashore with shoves, we have work to do."

Recovering the gold was a matter of digging and digging. Three days with shifts working around the clock but worth it. There was more gold then Flint had first thought, close to six million in Spanish gold doubloons and pieces of eight. The three Captains meeting and making their divisions. Flint of course taking the lions share and it was his mission from the start.

Captain Sam Bellamy voicing his concern. "I need to sail to the nearest port for repairs of the _Whydah Gally_. She will not make a long open sea voyage."

"Charles Towne is your safest port. Fly your Dutch or English colors and once there visit George Brodstock at Brodstock Trading Company. He can help you and tell him I sent you. Good sailing my friend and God speed." Flint shaking hands with Sam and being their farewells.

"I should also set sail and I'm headed back to Charlotte Amalie. Don't think bring the _Black Dolphin_ into Port Royal is a good idea and Nassau is out of the question." Henry Green standing, "I need to thank you for giving me the sloop, she is one dream to sail."

"You from Charlotte Amalie?"

"Yeah, born there and now going home a rich man. God speed to you Captain Flint and may our paths cross again someday." The young Captain Henry Green leaving to join his men on the _Black Dolphin_.

And so the fleet of ships each loaded with their share of gold departed in different directions. The _Blue Whale_ returning to Nassau.

Day past and the crew being in a great mood, yeah riches were theirs and all waiting to return to Nassau. But as they neared the Bahamas, "SAILS" rang out to break the joyous mood.

"The _Scarborough._" Flint closing his spyglass.

"Do we engage?" Billy now looking at the distance sails of the British Man-O'-War.

"No. Not going to run the risk of losing our cargo. Raise the Dutch flag and set course for southeast. We need to maintain our current speed and stay ahead of them. Hope they respect our colors." Flint looking once more at the _Scarborough_. "Billy, just in case, have the men at their stations and ready. This is a cat and mouse game to be played out."

"Aye Captain."

The deception worked. After hours of heighten tension, the _Scarborough_ change its heading and soon out of sight. On to Nassau and what will they find?


	13. Beginning of Change

**Beginning of Change**

After the encounter with Flint's ship, Charles Vane had changed his mind. Revenge was beginning to consume him and Flint was the target. Barking out orders to change course, Virginia was no longer in his mindset but return to Nassau and take out Flint with all that gold. He was confident in his ability to muster a small fleet to stop Flint at the mouth of the harbour and capture the Man-O'-War and gold for himself. A war at hand with the _Blue Whale_ was the only way to win. Reaching Nassau before Flint's return and this time it was late evening. Vane alone went ashore to scout, to seek out Eleanor Guthrie.

Climbing the stairs to Eleanor's office an angry Charles Vane wanting answers that only Eleanor could give. His mind convinced that she has betrayed him to Flint and his anger grew with each step. No longer willing to be soften by her dancing blue eyes and his once or still love for the woman. He had lost and at her hands a ship but now he had also lost the fort and thereby the control of Nassau knowing Eleanor was going to hand it all over to Flint. Busting open the doors, he could only stand in amazement, dumbfounded at the very sight of Captain Ben Hornigold sitting at Eleanor's desk.

"Welcome back Captain." Hornigold seeing the shock on Vane's face had to give just a little stab to him, "Miss Guthrie sends her regards but was unable to stay for your triumph return."

Vane now quickly in control of his wits, he swiftly slams down his fist on the desk and leaning to face Hornigold squarely eye to eye. "Where in the f..k is she?"

"I believe she has gone to see her father. Seeking his advice and protection from the likes of you." Hornigold standing, also placing his hands squarely on the desk and a faceoff between him and Vane, "Not get your ass out of my tavern."

"You son of a bitch. How in the hell did that happen. You use force against her?"

"No indeed. A matter of a business deal but I don't see where it is any concern of yours." Hornigold retaking his chair behind the desk, "I also own the trading company and warehouse is in my procession. If you wish to do business, and I would assume you need an outlet to move your stolen cargo, then I would suggest being a bit more civilized toward me."

Vane being a man that moves not only on his emotions but his best interest and for the present his best interest was to deal with Hornigold. "Did Eleanor sell out to you?"

"She drained her reserves by propping up Captain Flint and couldn't repay her signed debt to me. Now I was going to forgive the debt until she and in her unknown wisdom sided with you. Now, it is time for you to leave my office weight your options as I see them as few."

Infuriate with the turn of events, Vane had to push back the sudden eagerness to kill, to put to an end the arrogance of Hornigold. Taking a deep breath he turned and started for the door, "This is not over. No Captain Shithead... This is not over and you shall hear from me again." Vane angrily leaving.

Once outside Vane had decided, Captain Hornigold had to be removed. There wasn't room on the island for him, the man was an old useless worn-out pirate having deemed himself king of Nassau. As Vane walked along the street his mind turning to Eleanor, had she been the one to betray him or was it Hornigold and the more he thought the more he realized it was the old lady Hornigold.

Entering Miller's Tavern, Charles seat and begin to drink, his mind on the woman he loved once. Eleanor had backed him more times than not but that one time and all because of the whore Max. Drink after drink, he relived her touches, the way she would look at him, their over the moon love making. How Max has wormed her way into the affections of Eleanor using whatever power of manipulation she could and it worked. Without warning Eleanor had climbed into bed with Max - breaking his heart. He had to give it to Max, she had placed herself in a position and as much as he wanted to dismiss her, she would be useful to him. Anger turning into determination to return Eleanor to her rightful place at the tavern. To restore her as head of the Guthrie Trading, his plan a simple one - kill Hornigold.

"What brings you here?" Max greeting Vane as he enters the brothel.

Looking at Max with a new insight, Vane could only loathe her for coming between him and Eleanor and yet admire her for her devious ways. She being truly a designing woman. He smile that half cocky grin, "Jack. Looking for Jack."

"Not here. You haven't heard but Jack has taken command of the _Viperess_ and is at sea."

"Hmm... Leaving you in charge?"

"Yes. Nothing I can't handle. Now Idelle is free would you like some relaxation we can provide for you?" Max taking a few steps closer to Charles and placing her hands on his chest.

"Not today." He taking her hands away somewhat roughly and walked out. A quick stroll to the beach, he stood at water's edge, lighting a cigarette and looking at the ships in the harbour. Muse to himself, _'Everyone choosing sides and now Jack Rackham sailing for Hornigold - f..king turncoat. This is war - f..king yes this war and I will win'._

The night skies were clear with a steady wind blowing from the sea cooling down the darkness after a sweltering day. The night life brimming in joyful festivities as normal for most nights and the tavern in full swing, drinking and song with a few tall tales about pirate's dealings. Vane with one of his crew members took their seats inside the tavern and order drinks.

"Good evening Captain. I hope you are here only to enjoy your drinks and not make any trouble." Mr. Scott bringing a bottle of rum and two mugs to the table. "You left rather upset this afternoon."

"I'm over it." Vane cocking an eye at Mr. Scott.

"Good. Enjoy."

Vane unhurriedly pouring rum into his mug, "By the way, is Captain Hornigold in tonight?"

"No. He has left for the evening." Mr. Scott turning away from Vane, only to turn back, "Maybe I could be of assistance."

"It can wait until tomorrow. A little business about the cargo I'm carrying in my ship's hold. Business tomorrow but for tonight, I'm going to enjoy your rum." Vane raising his mug to Mr. Scott.

Nodding to Vane and his friend, Mr. Scott leaves them to drink.

"What cargo Captain. Our ship's hold is empty."

"I know. Drink up man for later we have business to take care of." Vane swallowing the rest of his drink and pouring another. They remained at the tavern for another hour before paying and leaving.

By this time the street were beginning to clear and the wind was picking up. The brothel wasn't lacking on any business and Vane's crew member wanted to get in on some of the action.

"Go ahead. Be back on _The Fancy_ by first light." Vane waved him on. "Screw a couple for me."

They laughing as they parted ways, leaving Vane standing in the back of the tavern. He looking up and could see the office double window open and a light, a small glow from the windows. Now Vane's was back to thinking about Eleanor and for the life of him couldn't get her off his mind and his muse returning, _'That tavern and warehouse was her life, she built it and everything she did was for the business. Even partnering with Flint was for the good of the business and Nassau and now that f..king Hornigold has taking away her life's work. No it wasn't going to happen. If I could find that f..king promissory note she signed, the leverage Hornigold has on her...'_

The climb up the back trellis was easy as he had used it so many other times to be with Eleanor. Their wonderful moments together and this was now driving him. Good, the office is empty and he started the search, turning cabinet out, throwing papers about all looking for that promissory note.

In the mist of searching it happened, Mr. Scott opens the door, "What the shit?" He lunges for Vane but the Captain was too swift and with one blow - Mr. Scott fell to the floor unconscious. Furious with being interrupted and quickly looking to see if anyone else was coming, Vane closes the door leading to the tavern and blots it. Once more continuing with his search but to no avail he with all his anger lifts the side of the desk and throws in on the floor. Picks up a chair and that too is thrown against the wall, hitting a table and knocking it over.

Pounding on the door and shouting from the other side, Vane decided it was time to exit. Quickly out the window and down the trellis and into the streets. Walking swiftly away, all the while cursing under his breath.

Mr. Scott move ever so slightly at the sound of fierce pounding on the door, he start to cough and gag, smoke had filled the room almost blinding him. Struggling to his feet, he could see the blazing flames, an over turn candle had set the curtains on fire and now engulfed the room. Staggering to the door, he manages to open it and three men rush in, all trying to put out the fire but too was too late.

"Get everyone out." Mr. Scott yelled, "Save the people."

Within minutes the tavern was in flames fueled by kegs of rum, an inferno raging. With the winds from the sea picking up it wasn't long before the flames caught the adjacent warehouse a blazed. Little could be done but only watch... An explosion and then another. Gunpowder having been stored in the warehouse along with flammable cotton and other material. Flying burning timbers landing on nearby buildings and chaos in the streets, people running and screaming. Nassau was burning, including the brothel where people were trapped, perishing while in bed on the second floor.

Vane standing on a hill just on the outskirts of town and watching. _'Just as well'_ he mused. With a sigh, he mounted a house, kick its side and rode off, still another unfinished undertaking for if he was going to leave Nassau there would be nothing left - his final act of revenge against the person that betrayed him.

* * *

Smoldering rubble of a once flourishing enterprise section was all that was left of a major part of Nassau. People searching for victims among the burned out timbers of the brothel, three bodies lay covered, burned beyond identification. Plunderers picking over anything they could steal and merchants trying to stop them or savaging any remains of their businesses. An agonizing atmosphere blanketed the town, no hope seemed to be the disposition of those left. Several Captains had ordered their men back to the ships and set sail leaving Nassau - only two ships remain in the harbour, the _Dulcibella_ and Captain Burgess' ship, _The Oak_.

The _Blue Whale_ made her entrance into the harbour and anchored; all the crew lining up at the rail to view the town, the blacken remains of Nassau. "What the shit happen?"

"War. That's what I've been telling you guys, England is at war with us." Billy shouting his warning once more.

"Then where is the English ships. They just wouldn't blow up the town and leave." Silver looking thru a spyglass at the shore. "It looks more like a fire."

Captain Flint standing on the top deck, also surveying the burned out town only sigh, was this the act of treachery or an accident. Lowering his spyglass, Flint looked at his men, each with a different expression on their faces but mostly that of shock and sadness. He gave orders for select shifts to go ashore but leaving a good number to guard the valuable cargo on board.

Three longboats at a time and the first shift was ready to go ashore, "First f..king time I've seen the Captain show any heart. You can see it on his face." One of the men was saying.

"This is his dream is lying in rubble. He wanted partner with Miss Guthrie to build a better Nassau. Come on let's see what we can do." Billy Bones, Logan, David Pew, Ben Gunn and John Silver being on the first three boats going ashore. Flint also going with them and his motives were different - find Hornigold.

Having seen the arrival of the _Blue Whale_, Ben Hornigold was there on the shore waiting with Mr. Scott by his side. A stern but grim look on his face, the old gentleman had come to the end of his rope and wanting to balance the score. His greeting to Captain, "We have to talk."

Flint waving his men on to go about whatever they wished to do. He took his time in walking up to Captain Hornigold all the while looking at the burned out buildings.

"The work of Captain Vane." Hornigold pointing to the devastation, "He nearly killed Mr. Scott before setting fire to the tavern. Only by the grace of God did Mr. Scott escape."

"His reason?"

"A madman. The man has gone mad. He had threaten me that afternoon and believe me when I say I'm lucky to be standing here talking with you. I could see the evil in his eyes." Hornigold holding out his arm, "Come with me, the fire didn't reach Miller's Tavern and we can talk there. Vane and his rampage has put Nassau at the mercy of the British and I fear the worse."

"Only a matter of time. The British are only forty miles from us at Harbour Island; building a garrison with about two hundred strong. I have no idea where the _Scarborough_ is but rest assure, she is nearby and waiting for reinforcements. I see most every ship has left for another safer harbour."

"Gone to Port Royal or Tortuga leaving us defenseless. Only you and your Man-O'-War are our salvation."

Captain Flint took a look at the few people in Miller's Tavern, they were the towns' people, the merchants and so called good citizens of Nassau, the folks that were Nassau future. His dream of building a better Nassau resting with a hand full of people lost in despair and knowing Captain Hornigold wouldn't hear of his plan. The man was and still a thieving pirate. Taking a long drink before Flint answered, "No."

"What in the shit do you mean no?"

"I'll not risk my men's lives and take on the British. It wouldn't be just the _Scarborough_ but a small fleet and I'll be no match for them. The answer is no. I would suggest you set sail yourself or ask for mercy, ask for a pardon for the ones left on the island. Let the British help rebuild Nassau and live a peaceful life."

"F..k you Flint. Never would I have guessed you being a coward."

"Not a coward but practical. The English are coming and there is no stopping them. Time you realized that and become realistic yourself for your men's sake."

Mr. Scott listening to what Flint had to say and decided to add, "He is right Captain Hornigold. The British are coming and we need to be ready to discuss a pardon. Mr. Guthrie has already been in touch with the commander of the garrison at Harbour Island."

Hornigold now growing furious, slammed his hand down on the table spilling his drink and standing, fire reflecting in his eyes, "How the f..k do you know this?"

"I spoke with Eleanor. I was concern for her safety once you pushed her out of the tavern. I feel you have overstepped your bounds." Mr. Scott also standing, taking his side with Eleanor, the one person he has tried to protect since she was a young girl.

"You turn against me Mr. Scott... Get the f..k out... And you too Flint. Go side with that ... that woman. I'll see both of you burn in hell..." Hornigold sitting back down, his eyes narrowed. "Get the f..k out of my sight."

No reasoning with the man, Captain Flint and Mr. Scott walked outside, "Now what are you going to do Mr. Scott?"

"Go back to where I should have never left. Eleanor is with her father on Mr. Underhill's plantation and both have asked me to return to their service. To help in rebuilding and you were right. We can build a better Nassau, a place with families and a future. Mr. Guthrie has a plan and I want to help him gain it."

"Tell Miss Guthrie there is her share waiting with Mr. Drake. She stood by me most of the time and I shall repay her. Perhaps help with rebuilding what she has lost."

"So you have the gold from the _Urca_, didn't think you could do it and come back with a Spanish war ship as a bonus. I completely underestimated you and for that I'm sorry. You know, against my better judgment many times she would defy me for your sake and now I must apologize for doubting your principle. You proved me wrong as you had said. Good day Captain."

"Good day Mr. Scott."

Mr. Drake's office being located near the church and untouched by the fire was a busy place this day. People needing the help of the only solicitor in Nassau. He being a well respected person of high ethics was also a close friend of Captain Flint. They go back many years, back to London and it was a Lieutenant McGraw that saved his life from a lynching. The details of the reason is somewhat blurred in memory but the mind set during the early 1700's about people's morality and life style comes into question. Mr. Drake is an average man, nothing special about his looks but there was an appealing manner to his personality, a calming quality in face of adversity. He not wanting to but now taking the role of a leader to guide the good folks of Nassau to rebuild and restore legitimacy to the island.

"You picked a fine time to return. Come in and we shall talk." Mr. Drake welcoming Flint as he came into the office.

"I see you are quite busy so I just take a short amount of your time." Flint following Drake into an inter office and shutting the door behind him. "I have the gold and now need for you to do your magic."

"Please sit and join me in a drink, so far my day as been pure hell. Guess you have heard this is at the hands of Captain Vane."

"Yes, I got the run down from Ben Hornigold and he is not a happy person." Flint accepting a mug from Drake and waiting for him to pour the drink.

"Hornigold is going about this all wrong and he can't see the opportunity the newly given prospect this burning has created. If he only showed some common sense he could emerge as the governor of Nassau."

"He has been a pirate too many decades for that to happen. The dream we all once shared back in London, the dream between Thomas Hamilton, Peter Ashe and the two of us. This is a grand opportunity for you my friend, take it. You still have that pull in London with your cousin."

"No. I work in the background and you know that. We need to find someone else to stand forward and I was thinking about Richard Guthrie. The man has connections and has already set into motion a few."

"I also heard that Richard has dispatched a letter to the British Navy at Harbour Island. Do you know anything about that letter."

"Yes but I can't disclose its contents. You understand my position as his lawyer don't you?"

"Of course I do and respect you position. Hope you do the same for me."

"Without saying I have and shall continue. Now what about the gold?"

"I will be giving my men their share later today and a choice to remain here or sail to Charles Towne with me. I have business in the Province of Carolina. The trust amount I want to set up to aid in the rebuilding of Nassau and at your determination. Also a sum payable to Eleanor Guthrie, her share for the aid she had given to me. Also please increase the amount I had set up for Miranda."

"Speaking of Miranda, she never booked passage to leave. As far as I know, she is still here. I have sent word for her to come in but haven't received any reply."

"She is still here?" Flint with an astonish expression written all over his face. Never did he dream she wanted to remain in Nassau, not after their confrontation.

"Yes and to my surprise as I was under the impression she was eager to leave for Boston."

"That was her wish to leave to start t new life in Boston. Thank you, I guess it is time for me to pay her a visit and find out just what changed her mind. I'll let you know but please do as I have instructed and by all means increase her allotment. I do want the best for Miranda."

The ride to his country home was filled with wonderment as to why Miranda didn't leave. He had through her dream had also be that of his and Thomas Hamilton, to turn Nassau into a vital community and commercially successful but over the long ten years she lost hope of it happening, giving up. Was he also to blame for her lost of hope, his countless voyages as a brazen unashamed pirate had robbed her of the life she craved. Was it his fault that she lost faith in him, which she felt his way of a bloodthirsty life had become his normal way of life. Gone were the gentleness of him, those wonderful days of joy and love they once had was forever lost.

All these question came into his mind, questions that should have been asked long before now and was it too late. He still had feelings for Miranda, there was no helping that, now after sharing his life with her for ten years but as for love, well his wasn't sure any more. There were so many aspects to the word love and yes he did love her, to love her in a way that was hard to explain. Not a romantic love but none the less a love he couldn't deny.

As he rounded the last bend in the road to his home, he only wanted to reconcile any differences with Miranda, to set straight any hard feeling between them, not to leave without express his feelings for her and to provide her with whatever she wanted.

Sarah came to mind and now Flint was torn between two women, two women that were very different and yet two women he loved. He was at a crossroads in his life and what would be his choice? He didn't even know.


	14. Grief

**Grief**

No words can tell of the insanity, the anguish or the frustration felt by James Flint when seeing what was left of his home. The peaceful pace he shared with Miranda, his place of refuge, his sanctuary from the evil of being a pirate lay in ashes. There before him in ruin was his burned out home, only blacken walls remained of the stone house he had built for them, their safe heaven - their hope now gone. And where was Miranda?

Dismounting from his horse, Flint stood devastated at the sight, his mind wondering quickly was this also the act of Charles Vane or something else. He was so overwhelmed in his anguish that he didn't see or hear Mr. Witham, his neighbor.

"Captain Flint." A man holding a shovel and walking towards the stunt Flint. "Captain it is I, Paul Witham your neighbor."

"Yeah... " Flint trying to regain his composure. "What happen here?"

"Last night the wife and I saw the light in the sky and came to investigate and that's when we were passed on the road by three men on horseback leaving your place. I'm sorry Captain but I believe this was the work of those three men. By the time we got here there was nothing we could do, it was too late to save anyone."

"To save anyone, what ...?"

Looking over at the freshly dug graves, "I was going about trying to give them a Christian burial. Four of them Captain."

Flint's eyes now went to rest on the covered bodies of four people, without feeling anything, a deep pitted void in his chest as he walked over to the bodies. With a trembling hand pulled back the covering of the first body, which of Isaac, his faithful servant, his throat had been slashed. The next body was that of his wife Inez, the third was of their oldest son, Luke and the last victim was of Saul, the brother of Isaac. All murdered in the most ghastly depraved fashion. For the first time in years, James Flint wept, he sobbed quietly for the lost and terrible ending to his faithful servants, the ones that looked after him and Miranda and to have died such appalling deaths. Through his tears, he looked at the sky, raised his fist...

"My God I pledge to you this day that these faithful servants of yours did not die in vain and I shall seek out retribution with my last breath I shall right this wrong."

Slowly he turned to Mr. Witham, looked around the remaining part of his property, the barn was still standing. "Do you know what happen to Mrs. Barlow?"

"No sir, I don't. Like I said we passed three men on the road in full gallop away from here and I could almost swear there were two people on one of the horses. But it was dark, and they nearly ran the wife and me off the road as we were on foot. I sorry I didn't take a closer look but it all happen so fast and I was concern about the wife's safety."

"Have you ever seen these men before?"

"Ney. But as I'm now thinking about it, one of the men rode tall in the saddle. Like I said, it was dark and caught us off guard."

"That's alright, I understand. Come let's finish with is task for lying to rest these good people." Flint walking to the burned out house, "Maybe the bible survived the fire, we need to say the proper words for a Christian burial."

There in the rubble, Flint found several books and one being the partly burned bible Miranda had brought from London, she was faithful in reading it but as for Flint - no. He had lost all fragments of religion years ago; there was no room in his heart for the sanctimonious attitude of the clergy that sat in judgment of others. Miranda's affair with Pastor Lambrick was discussing to him but he understood her need and now he once more blamed himself.

Mrs. Witham and with one of their servants join Flint and Mr. Witham that afternoon. They together buried the four and for the first time in a long time Flint reading the bible, a passage from the New Testament. After the brief service and the graves filled, Flint gather up a few remaining items from the house, a book that he had given Miranda, a locket her husband had given her and a key, the key to a sea trunk that had been destroyed in the fire.

"Take the live stock. I have no more use for them. Please care for them as one day Mrs. Barlow may return."

"What do you think became of her?" Mrs. Witham asked.

"I don't know. With all my heart I'm in hopes she escaped this." Flint taking one last look at the destruction of his home, "I have to return to my ship. Thank you kind people, I'm beholding to you."

"You owe us nothing. God be with you." Mr. Witham holding his wife by the waist, "Safe journey."

With a heavy heart, Flint returned to town, to find what he needed, two bottles of rum and a quiet spot, the grave yard of St. Matthews Church. Leaning against a tombstone, he begins to drink and reflect on his past and what had brought him to this immoral stage in life. His turning to piracy, his love affair with Miranda Hamilton and his disappearance from Sarah McGraw, his wife. His beautiful teenage wife he had turned his back on for the sake of a career and that too ended in disaster. His life had been a shambles, always choosing the wrong path and in his heart knowing it.

Now with Miranda missing he could only vision what happen, was she kidnapped by the three men on galloping horseback and who were the three? One rode tall in the saddle and Flint could only guess it was Charles Vane. Why take Miranda, some depraved idea to torment him, to hold her for ransom of the gold. Shit Vane could have it all for the return of Miranda. As the night drew on, Flint became more engrossed in his grief and drunkenness until dark sleep engulfed his very soul. Remorseful nightmares and voices crowding his mind as he trashed about there in the dark of the dead. His grief and the intense pain of misery taking over every fabric of his body until there was nothing, no feeling, no nothing but emptiness remained.

A broken man is how John Silver found his Captain at the crack of dawn the next day.

"My god man what happen to you?" Silver trying to get Flint to his feet. "The crew is waiting for you and anxious to receive their share."

"Destroyed... Some bastard has destroyed my home." Flint slowly pulling himself back together and quickly thinking, "We need to get Mr. Drake with us to divide the prize and give advice. Gather everyone Mr. Silver, we have work to do."

And so that day was spent with dividing the gold amongt the crew, giving the different shares and everyone seemed pleased with their take. Mr. Drake giving advice on how to safe guard their new found wealth and wise ways to spend it, mostly in rebuilding Nassau. Flint told of his plan to sail back to Charles Towne and exchange Abigail Ashe for pardons for all crew members if they sign a pledge.

He also gave choices to his crew, "...stay here in Nassau and be part of rebuilding and creating a new Nassau, one of legitimacy, to build a community of free people to work and live without the threat of English war ships at your doorstep. To engage in commerce, to make money the honest way and not hunt. To take wives and raise families and make this burned out rubble into a model town of good people." Flint paused for a minute to let his words soak in... "The second choice is return to Port Royal and find another pirate crew to sail with if your desire is to continue with the present life style of being a deadly pirate and run the risk of one day being hung by a strong rope... And the third is to sail with me to Charles Towne, take a pardon and make your home in the Province of Carolina. I intend to keep this ship, and use it for commercial gain and not hunt anymore and need good men to crew. To earn good wages and still remain at sea for there is no mistake, the sea is in my blood and I shall never give it up."

As the sun started its decent in the west, many had decided their future. Several and that was about fifteen had decided to take Mr. Drake up on his offer to aid in establishing business for them, to become merchants. Mr. Tom Morgan was going to locate a ship and take up sailing as a captain, to try and take over the Guthrie Trading Company. Now little is known about Tom Morgan except he is a damn good sailor with heavy experience.

Flint bidding farewell to those few standing on the shore as each disembarked the longboat. "Good choice Mr. Morgan and you shall do fine. There might be a ship available soon, the _Esprit Blanche_. She was once a French merchant and in fine condition with only minor damage to her hull. If you like, I know a man, Walter Brodstock that can help with gaining that ship for you."

"The same Walter Brodstock in Port Royal?"

"Yes and might behoove you to speak with him about rebuilding a vital trading company here. I don't know about Richard Guthrie and his plans but I would think he has other desires on his mind. Best of luck to you Mr. Morgan."

Next to bid farewell to was Fane Logan, "It has been educational to say the least in sailing with you Captain Flint but time has come for me to change paths. I married last month to Charlotte and now with my share of gold we can announce to her father our marriage. He can only see wealth in a man and not his character but thank God his daughter is different. For me, rebuilding Nassau is a pipe dream but one that Charlotte has and her wishes are my dream."

"Best to you Mr. Logan." Flint shaking his hand but not really liking the man. There was an unscrupulous way about Fane Logan and Flint was delight that the man had decided to remain in Nassau.

David Pew was the next, "I going with Mr. Logan into business. We going to build a sugar cane exchange company, the farmers here need their own trading outlet we intend to fill that void. I have the experience with my father's business back home."

"Where is home?"

"Barbados is home but I think I would like to make my way here. Still a young man and need to prove my own way without the help of my father." Pew being determined to prove to his overbearing father that he could survive without him and he has.

And so it went, Israel Hands being the last man to leave with Flint saying goodbye to each man and giving a small amount of extra gold for making the resolution to rebuild Nassau. If only he could stay but there was other things calling him and in time he would return. He had set into motion the dream that once belonged to Thomas and Miranda Hamilton, Lord Peter Ashe, Rufus Drake and himself.

The last man leaving, Flint turned to Mr. Drake, "Well looks like we have finally come to the start of our dream, now if you will see it to completion. My God man it has been a long and tiresome battle."

"You have left the place with the wealth it needs to start to build our future and for that James I am so grateful. It wouldn't be long before the English arrive. News travel fast and I'm thinking the _Scarborough_ will be here within days. Captain Hornigold will present the biggest problem in this reconstruction effort."

"If the man had any where-for-all he would join with you but I think he has been on the wrong side for too many years. Take care my friend and I shall return one day." Flint bidding his farewell to Mr. Drake, "By the way, I didn't find Miranda and she is either in hiding or has been kidnapped but she is still part of my agenda. Please take care of her if she indeed remains on this island. Whatever she wants give it to her."

"I shall James and I'm so sorry to learn of your home place being destroyed. Shall I rebuild it for you?"

"It belongs to Miranda. Whatever she wishes. I am going to make my home in Charles Towne. I'm a hunted man for the murder of the Captain of the _Scarborough_ and that dreadful business with Richard Guthrie on Harbour Island. Damn it, as much as I had hoped to remain in Nassau I can't. Not now and maybe for a good time to come.

* * *

Daybreak and the _Blue Whale_ was at sea, headed to the outer islands of the Lesser Antilles and Flint at the helm. He had set a course for an uncharted island and uninhabited that he had found and knew precisely what he was about to do. Doing his own navigation, no one knew their location and there was a sense of secrecy hanging over the crew. What was Captain Flint up too?

Under the cover of darkness, Flint, Nick Allardyce, one of Israel Hands' gunnery mates with five other men took a longboat to the deserted island, leaving John Silver in command.

"Only five days Mr. Silver and if I'm not back by then, you set sail for Montego Bay and our prize, Abigail Ashe. She is your key to freedom. Understand?"

"Aye Captain... What are you doing on this damn God forsaken island any way?"

"Securing the future Mr. Silver. Five days is all I should be gone but you know what to do if I'm not back." With that Flint climbed into the longboat and was off, vanishing into the darkness of night.

Day three and Silver had brought out kegs of rum to keep the crew content with the layover. Each man ready to spend their share, each man had made plans and ready to move on, not to anchored who in the hell knows where. Billy Bones made his way to the quarterdeck and found John Silver reading a book.

"Didn't know you could read."

"A way to pass the time. What is on your mind?" Now Silver has never taken a real keen liking to Billy Bones, he found Billy to be a bit too self-righteous at times about Flint. There seemed to be no love lost on either part.

"What do you think Flint is up too? I mean why the entire secret about coming here is he stealing part of our gold?"

"The man said he was providing for the future and my guess is he is doing just as he has said." Silver not looking up from his reading.

"The men are thinking we should go ashore and find him, to see what he is up too."

"The men being who? Not Muldoon, Gunn or McPhee your normal cohorts in crime."

"What the f..k do you mean by that?"

Silver putting down the book and looking Billy squarely in the eyes. "The other night back in Nassau, the night you, Muldoon, McPhee and Gunn slipped away and to do what? I overheard you talking about doing right by Mr. Gates. Now just what in the hell did you four mean by that?"

"To give him a proper marker for his death. That's all Mr. Silver, to give him a fitting marker for his death. One that didn't need to happen. You should know that."

"Gates turned his back on Captain Flint and I was there when it happened and I saw the grief in Flint's eyes, the heartbreak he had. No Billy Bones you are mistaken about Captain Flint but my guess you will never see it through your blinders of arrogant superior attitude. Now if anyone makes an attempt to leave this ship they will be shot. Do you understand?" Silver leaning very close to Billy Bones.

"Don't threaten me. I have friends on this ship." Billy standing taller than Silver but a little shaken by the force Silver had just displayed. Something unseen in John Silver.

"As do I. Now is not the time to test friendship because one of us will not live to see the day we can spend our share of gold. Because of Captain Flint you have been made richer than you can ever dream. My suggestion is be grateful and live."

With that Billy Bones backed down. Silver was right about living to spend his share of the gold and he had lost two of his closest allies in Morgan and Israel Hands and their staying in Nassau. He knew Silver had made great inroads with the crew but didn't know for certainty to what extend; the man had become popular.

The five days passed and no Flint. John Silver not wanting to take the helm of the _Blue Whale_ but he had no choice, Flint had been intense about only remaining anchored off the coast of a tiny island and now it was time to set sail. Giving the orders, Silver one last time with his spyglass searched for any sign of Flint's return. There on the shore he saw the longboat and there was one man, too far in the distance to tell who but one man pushing the boat out from the sandy beach. Silver quickly receded his orders, they would wait for the longboat to reach the _Blue Whale. _

Flint climbing on board was in a hell of a mess, covered in dried blood, several deep cuts and tired almost too pure exhaustion. There once on deck, he collapsed, bleeding from a side wound. Quickly the Dr. Howell, the ship's doctor and Silver had him in the cabin and tending to his wounds.

"What happen on the island?" Silver asking the half conscious Captain Flint

"Set sail Mr. Silver. Get the f..k out of here and quickly man without delay." Flint with a weaken hand talking hold of Silver's arm, "Keep watch for the _Flying Dutchman _and the _Black Pearl_. They will be our death."

_**Author's Note:**__ Can't help it, had to bring in a little touch of the Pirates of the Caribbean with Captain Jack Sparrow. I just love that character and since this is fiction well we'll have a go at Flint and Sparrow in the future._


	15. Choices

**Choices**

Montego Bay was much as they had left it, a quiet sleepy little sea port for the residents in the area, town people making their living and a vast co-operative of plantation farmers growing sugar cane. The noon day sun beating down on the crystal bluish-green waters creating a tropical romantic setting to enjoy as the _Blue Whale_ dropped anchor. It has been well over a month since Captain Flint had left his two charges, Sarah Brodstock and Abigail Ashe there for their safety, a long month. Sarah had made herself useful at Brodstock Trading Company and Abigail was working with the area school helping with teaching the younger children.

While Sarah was anxious for the return of the _Blue Whale_ and that of Captain Flint, Abigail was finding her passion in life. She had been left in London to attend school when her father, Lord Peter Ashe had sail for Charles Towne. There in London she became overly protected by her governess and not allowed to explore, to find what life was about. To see how the so call other half lived, the middle class and heaven forbid if she even thought there was a poor element living on the streets of London. She was taught that her place was that of being part of the landed gentry, the social upper class and her lot in life was to married well and have children. Women of that day were only objects for men, to become wives and mothers with little or no opinions of their own. This past month had opened her eyes in many ways. She found she had a desire to help, to teach children and to love them. She also found she had an amazing talent for dealing with people, a easy going manner and in the evenings she would have several older folks, especially women coming to her to learn how to read. To her surprise, people were asking her opinion on matters of life in dealing with children.

"The _Blue Whale_ is back." A young red face lad bust into the single room of an old shack used for the school. "Captain Flint is back."

Abigail had dreaded this day, the day her stay at Montego Bay would end. Yes she had the freedom to move about but still she was a prisoner of Captain Flint to be used as ransom for his aspirations of an independent Nassau, free of British rule. She was in hopes of speaking with Captain Flint, to reason with him and had rehearse the speech in her mind so many times. Well the time was at hand and the sooner the better. She excused herself and headed to the docks to meet the men as they came ashore.

The first longboat carried John Silver, Billy Bones, Randall and Tiny but not Captain Flint. "Delight to see you again Miss Ashe." Billy was quickly by her side. "You are looking fit, the tropical weather must agree with you."

"A wonderful change from London I must say. Is not your Captain with you?" Abigail's heart skipped a beat upon seeing the tall, blonde hair blue eyes of a very handsome Billy Bones.

"He is feeling a bit under the weather and remains on board. We are here for a few days for him to fully recover."

"To recover? Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is he with the fever?"

"No actually, more like a saber wound to his side. He hasn't said much about what happen but we lost six men in some sort of a battle. Perhaps in time we know the whole story but for now, he isn't saying much. This life we live is a dangerous one."

"So I've been told." Abigail turning to walk away, to return to her duties at the school.

"May I walk with you?"

Abigail looking at this tall and handsome pirate, the kind gentle man that had liberated her from the hell hole of that fort and away from Charles Vane. She smile, couldn't help but feel close to Billy. "Yes, of course."

As they walked and talked, she became more open, telling Billy of her life in London and how she had grown to find herself loving what she was now doing, teaching children. He listened intently as she talked. Soon they found themselves on a deserted part of the beach and settling under the shade of a grove of palms, Abigail felt her best chance of staying in Montego Bay was with Billy.

"You know I don't really know my father, he was always so aloof, unapproachable. My mother was the one I always confided in but she died when I was just a young girl. Left me to a succession of governesses to care for me. I never felt my father love me."

"I'm sure he does just not knowing how to show it. Men have hard time with their emotions. As a boy myself how I wanted my father just to give me a hug but men don't hug men he would say. He would tell me I was his little man of the family and needed no hugs from him... but now I understand. My father did and still does love me as I love my parents."

"Do they know? Know you to be sailing as a pirate. You seem to be an open book."

"No... I'm sure it would kill them both. I had a wonderful childhood. Born in the colonies... Virginia to be exact in the town of Williamsburg where my father was the Blacksmith and Wheelwright. My mother is a godly woman with eight children under foot. I was next to the youngest with two older sisters always busting my butt for doing little disobedient things. Life was good back then."

"What happen? Why did you leave Williamsburg?"

"Fell in love with a beautiful girl and she found another. Tossed me aside for a gentleman of standing and that's when I joined a merchant ship crew and left. To tell you the truth I was brokenhearted and lost, made some very bad choices and now here I am a pirate that would be hung at the drop of a hat."

"Is this the life you want or is there something different ahead for you?"

"Captain Flint is so right about the English are coming to reclaim lost colonies. Nassau is more than likely the next town to be attacked. I support my Captain in his quest to gain freedom for his entire crew, to gain pardons so we can all return to Nassau and build a future, a free place to live."

"You never want to return to Williamsburg?"

"No, that is no longer my home. Why are you asking?"

"Because I have grown to love this place, the little time I've been here and teaching I know now what I want in life and it isn't with my father. I don't miss London as I was as much a prisoner there, not allowed to be free of my father's rule and his desire for me. I once meet a woman, a friend of my mother who show me kindness and the way to escape from reality in books. Her name was Lady Hamilton and to this day I still remember her face, a kind sweet gentle face. She found herself in some trouble with her father-in-law because of an affair she was having and vanished from London all too quickly. I heard rumors she left with her lover to the distant shores of the West Indies. Something romantic novels are written about."

"Fairytales for sure. Doesn't happen in real life I'm sorry."

"You sound bitter Billy. True love can happen and have a happy ending too." Abigail touching the side of his face, "You have grown fond on me haven't you?"

Billy taken a little by surprise by her action and she was right, he had grown very fond of Abigail Ashe, "I have but have no right. You are a sweet wonderful girl and if things were different..."

"What do you mean by different?"

"Abigail please, you are making this so very difficult for me... We are from two different classes, two different worlds..." Billy stopped, looking out at the sea, taking a deep breath, "I'm not sure what you are asking of me."

She leaned forward to gently touch his lips with hers, "To keep me here, to love me. For us to make a life here together."

"My dear sweet Abigail. Do you love me? I have to wonder if you are transferring my rescue of you from Captain Vane in some misguided way. Love has to grow between two people and I must tell you that it could be with us but there are many road blocks ahead. We are not free to follow that path."

"Truthfully Billy I don't have any idea what love is about as I have never loved before. Is love wanting to be with the person at all times, to feel an emptiness when apart. To feel one's heart skip a beat when seeing the person, than I believe I'm in love because that is how I feel about you."

Billy taking her in his arms, slowly caressing her hair and the side of her neck, "I have for the first time found what I can truly love again – I have found you. You are my better self, you make me want to do right, my good angel and I am bound to you with a strong attachment." He kissing her so gently and she returning the kiss. His heart had been given to her but at what cost.

She slowly pulling away, "Sir, as I remember Billy Bones isn't truly your give name but for the life of me I can remember your name."

**"**William Alexander Manderly, the son of Richard Alexander Manderly of Williamsburg Virginia at your service and if you will have me, for life."

"I do love you William Manderly and yes, for life."

After a time of enjoying each other, to hold and kiss and take pleasure in their being together, Billy had to be the prudent one. He pulled back, to give room between them as he continued to tell her his wishes and hope she would agree.

"Abigail I must tell you, I have given my word to Captain Flint to remain with him, to sail with him to Charles Towne and to stand with him. My dear lady, you are the key to the freedom of over one hundred men, their pardons. I asking you to return to your father if only for a short time. To help Captain Flint persuade him to give the pardons. After that my dear Abigail, I shall be at your command, to return to the West Indies or whatever you wish."

She standing and talking a few steps away from Billy, "Returning to my father's clutches could be dangerous for me and also for you. He is not an easy man to talk with."

"He and Captain Flint were once friends back in London."

"Yes I know. I had a nice chat with Captain Flint when I first came on board of the _Blue Whale_. He told me of his plan and who he is. His name is not Flint but James McGraw and was a very dear friend of my father and Thomas Hamilton..."

"Hamilton... Wait a second. Are you telling me that the Lady Hamilton and her lover was or is ... Oh my god no."

"Yes. There was a scandal of adultery with a Navy lieutenant James McGraw and Thomas Hamilton's wife. That is why they vanished. A real mess with the Hamilton family put to shame. Billy, like I said, I don't know my father very well but I do know he is a stickler for class and family honor. James McGraw was not of the upper class even though he had risen to a high rank in the Royal Navy. This could work against him in his quest to gain pardons for his men."

"The man I know as Captain James Flint is a good man and one for honor. Yes he can be as ruthless as the next but he has always worked for one goal, which is an independent free Nassau, for once hunted pirates to be able to be self-governed. I shall follow him in his quest for if we can't gain that freedom there is no life for me."

Abigail lowered her head and slowly rubbed the top of one hand, "Well my dear William Alexander Manderly, we have one hell of a road to follow and I shall do my utmost to gain that freedom. We are in this together. All my heart is yours, it belongs to you and with you it would remain, were fate to exile the rest of me from your presence forever I shall always be yours."

"You do have a wonderful way with words. Yes my dear Abigail, my heart is also with you and shall be always."

BREAK

Two days have passed and Sarah once finding out Flint had been hurt went to be by his side, to nurse him back to health. As much as she wanted to know what happen, how he came to receive the dreadful wound in his side he remained vague, only saying that the time would come when he would have to deal with the _Black Pearl_ and one Captain Jack Sparrow. The entire affair was wrapped in a cloud of mystery and not given any more details.

Billy and Abigail relished their time together, they getting to know one another and for both had found love. As for John Silver, he was with time on his hands going through a crossroads in his life. What to do next and this was beginning to pray on his mind. He had talked with Randall but that was of no help. Randall was going to stay with Captain Flint and nothing else mattered. He was a wealthy man but didn't give a hoot about money but to buy a few nice things. Randall's main concern was his adopted family, the crew of the _Blue Whale_.

"You are too damn good for your own well being Randall." John Silver had scolded him. "Put yourself first for a change."

Now that was John Silver, man of opportunity and right this minute he couldn't see any opportunity at hand. Yeah, freedom was nice but he had been too many years on the wrong side of the law all starting back on the streets of Bristol England. A young thief for survival he had learned at an early age how to be a con-man and get ahead. On this particular day, he was deep in thought about what to do when Billy Bones approached him about have a drinking together.

"Buy you three a drink." Billy addressing Tiny, Silver and Randall.

"Lead the way my friend." Tiny was answering for all.

"I'm just thinking about this little get together we are having, not the normal thing with you Billy. What's up?" Silver being skeptical of Billy's sudden friendliness toward him, not sure why.

"Randall and I have been talking about what we going to do. Just thought we have a conversation about what's going to happen next." Billy answered with a low calm voice.

"Flint put you up to this?"

"Hell no. I haven't even seen the Captain since we left that damn island. He has been locked away in his cabin with the doctor and Tiny there. Sarah Brodstock came on board as soon as we anchored and she been with him since. Haven't you seen him being you are the Quartermaster."

"No. Not once and that is very distributing. One would have to wonder if he is on his death bed leaving us to fend for ourselves. Shit man, you know he is the key to getting our pardons." Silver being a bit sharp with Billy.

Tiny looked at Billy and Silver, "The Captain is doing better and I came today to help Randall with the supplies. Miss Brodstock is taking great care of our Captain."

"You looking forward to receiving a pardon? That means no more hunting prizes but doing an honest day's work." Billy laughing at Silver.

"Hell we are rich or have you not counted the gold from the _Urca_."

"I counted the gold and yeah, I'm one rich bastard." Randall laughing at the two. "Think once I'm tired of sailing with Flint I'll return to Nassau and open an inn, a classy pub of sorts. Can't for the life of me think of doing nothing."

"What about you Silver? Captain Flint isn't going to be sailing much longer and then what?"

Now Silver was feeling a bit more relax around Billy, the conversation was friendly and they had been friendly once before, on guarded terms but friendly. "Don't know. Thinking maybe going back to Nassau. Never wanted to be a damn pirate in the first place but not sure what I want to do. May get with Max and think of something."

Billy with a bit of shock to his voice. "You got to be kidding me. You and Max have had already experienced a really bad partnership. Think you are asking for more trouble."

"She is a clever woman."

"Down right devious woman Silver. Getting tired up with her will be your downfall. She is only out for herself and to hell with anyone that gets in her way, you included."

"You don't understand her as I do." Silver trying to rebuke Billy.

"Oh shit. You have fallen for that whore. What a dumb move."

"Take it back Billy. Don't talk of Max to me for you know nothing."

"You are wrong, I know more about Max than you think and she has desires on a Quartermaster with gold in his pocket. That's all you are, a stinking rich bastard to be seduced for her gain."

Silver having all he could take from Billy Bones quickly stood and pulled a knife. "Shut your f..king mouth."

Billy also pulling his knife, "See what I've told is the truth and you can't take it. Think with the head on your shoulders and not the one between your legs."

With that Silver lunged at Billy, his knife catching Billy on the cheek bone just below the left eye. Billy's hand was quick and with knife cut Silver on the upper part of his arm. They would about to have a real go at it when a loud sound crash startled them. It was Randall turning over a table and yelling, "ENOUGH."

Blood oozing from Billy's cheek and not to mention Silver's shirt turning red for his wound, they stopped to look at Randall holding a raised crutch in one hand and shaking his fist with the other. "Enough now lads and this is so f..king stupid to fight over a woman. Just back away."

"You are right Randall." Billy was the first to speak, "Sorry Silver. I should have held my tongue about Max."

Silver shaking his head, "Hate to say it but what you said about Max was spot on. I just didn't want someone else telling me but perhaps I needed to hear it out loud."

"Okay you two, shake hands and put this in the past never to be rehashed again." Randall easing his crutch down and taking a step toward them, "Put those knives away."

With that Billy and Silver did as Randall had suggested, both knowing if they were to sail on the same ship that they had to work together and not against each other. Silver looking at Billy's face, "That is going to leave one hell of a scar my man. Need to think of a good story to tell with it."

Both men laughing, a rough and ready pirate fighting over a woman wasn't the best tale to tell. It was Tiny that came up with the story, "You two defending the honor of a woman. Sounds good to me."

Later that night while all was clam, John Silver finally decided what he was going to do. Oh he knew what Billy had said about Max was so very true but he could help it. There was that draw toward finding her, to see if there was more to Max than just being a cunning devious woman. Did she really have a soul but he had to chuckle at that though - did he himself have a soul. His entire time with Captain Flint was for one reason and that was the gold from the _Urca_ and now that he has his share there was nothing to keep him on the _Blue Whale_ or ever sailing with Flint again. Yeah his time had come to depart.


	16. A New Turn for Mr Silver

**A New Turn for Mr. Silver**

Early morning when the _Blue Whale_ finally set sail from Montego Bay headed to Port Royal as Flint had promised. Those men that didn't wish to be part of the pardons and wishing to remain as hunters were to be let off at Port Royal to find other crews to join. Silver had joined Captain Flint on the quarterdeck as they weigh anchor. "Good sailing weather we have." Flint looking out at the sky.

"Captain." John Silver started, "I must say my time with you has been enlighten but I will not be continuing with you on to Charles Towne. There are twelve of us that will be leaving once we reach Port Royal."

"Yes I know."

"How did you know?" Silver asking a bit in amazement.

"You only worked with me because I was the best way for you getting your hands on a wealth of gold. I have known that all along and you sure never made any secret about it. Freedom would be a nice bonus for you but I guess you know what you are doing. There will be no pardon if you return to Port Royal and another crew."

"Not much on the pardon thing anyway. England has never done me any favors and somehow I can't see myself swearing allegiance to Queen Anne or any English monarch. No Captain Flint, I prefer to choose my own fate either good or bad. My freedom in knowing I'm my own man to do as I wish."

"Well the best to you John Silver but take some advice, watch your back. One day you shall outsmart yourself."

"Thank you and I have to say, you are one hell of a sea captain. I've sailed on many a ship but you sir are the elite of them all. My best to Captain Flint."

And so they parted on friendly terms. Reaching Port Royal, Sarah wanted with all her heart to visit her brother Walter but knew she couldn't. For you see, she was a wanted person with a price on her head by the Lord Mayor Jefferson Boatwright. Her little day of helping John Silver had ended badly and now she was no better than any of the pirates aboard the _Blue Whale_.

Stopping Silver just before he left the ship, Sarah handed him a letter, "Please, I beg of you John, take this letter to my brother. It is important."

"I shall Miss Brodstock and let me take this time to tell you just how much I appreciated your help with taking that sloop. We should have name it Sarah in your honor."

"I'm so glad you didn't. Take care John and I'll miss you." Sarah giving him a little kiss on the side of his cheek, "I'll never forget you as long as I live. God be with you."

"Not sure there is a God but thank you. You have a good life Miss. Brodstock." with that John taking the letter from Sarah's hand and was gone with twelve other men all seeking another adventure of danger on the high seas.

Once in port, John Silver quickly separated from the others and made his way to Brodstock Trading Company and a visit with Walter Brodstock, Sarah's brother.

"And how is my sister? She was wise not to come into town as there are posters all about looking for one Nancy Nesmith, the redheaded witch of a pirate." Walter taking Silver into his back office. "Our good Lord Mayor is cracking down hard these days and life for you hunters is becoming more difficult to say the least."

"All of this happened in the month we were gone?"

"We have received word that a flotilla of four British ships are on their way to met up with the _Scarborough _at Harbour Island. It is getting near Mr. Silver for I truly believe Nassau is next on their agenda."

"What about Port Royal?"

"Matter of time. Once Nassau is under the control of the Crown we are next. Rest assure of that."

"I must be the bearer of bad news but time is quickly approaching. Nassau is in ruins, most of it burned to the ground and the ships that once anchored there have gone to heaven knows where."

"I had heard some rumors but didn't take it took seriously. How did the town burn?"

"Some say it was by Captain Charles Vane and other say it was my accident. No matter the start it is now in ruin." John Silver turning away in thought before he went on, "I need to get back to Nassau as quickly as I can. I have unfinished business to take care of before the British set foot on the shore. Can you arrange passage for me?"

"You happen to catch me at the right time for you see I'm in the middle of closing down my operation here in Port Royal and moving inland to Spanish Town. The _Gretchen_, a fine sloop with Captain Andrew Bowdash is making a trip to Nassau tomorrow and I'm sure you can catch it. I'll make the introductions."

And so it happened. Walter Brodstock got John Silver on board the _Gretchen_ and quickly John Silver wanting to make friends with the owner, one Andrew Bowdash and what a man he is. Tall dashing figure of a man, a gentleman of breeding and well educated but for some reason has taken up piracy. His crew has told Silver that Bowdash is the pirate governor of Tortuga and nothing moves from that island unless he approves.

"You are a lucky man today because it is rare we ever go to Nassau. He must have some business with a Mr. Scott. Do you know of that man?" John Smith, the _Gretchen_ Quartermaster was talking with Silver.

"Have had dealings with him in the past. Yeah I know the man." There might be something there for Silver to explore and Silver being John Silver was quick to ask, "You know of the reason?"

"Some kind of trade business. There was a fire and Mr. Bowdash wants to set up some sort of trade on the island, to expand his operations. He is always looking for ways to gain more of the wealth here in the Caribbean." John Smith was checking out this new guy that just boarded the ship. He had heard of Captain Flint and the cunning Quartermaster John Silver. "Maybe I should introduce you to Mr. Andrew Bowdash. Think you may find him a likable sort of man."

The meeting with Andrew Bowdash went perfect, Silver with his wit and quick thinking was easily taken into Mr. Bowdash confidence about meeting with Mr. Scott. As for Silver, he saw another opportunity knocking at his door that was to open a new and needed business on Tortuga. A very profitable business to also expand his current wealth. No indeed, Mr. John Silver was not going into retirement anytime soon. So he started his planning as Andrew Bowdash spoke of the up and growing realm of Tortuga.

"Get the word out to those that once based their home at Nassau that Tortuga is now open for business and welcome all to come. We'll build a bigger and greater Nassau there and one not pledge by the bloody English. It's an independent island and we'll keep it that way." Andrew Bowdash was painting a wonderful picture for Silver, but for Silver he knew only his destiny mattered and not at the whim of someone else.

"With all the influx of unruly pirates you need to have an out let for them to unwind. I may have something in mind but need to meet with another went we get to Nassau. Once I've completed formulated my plan I'll be more than happy to share with you."

"A new business, yes that is what we need, new and better establishments doing a wealth of business on Tortuga. Come with me to meet with Mr. Scott. I was told you know the man."

"We have had dealings in the past. I'm not sure he is all that favorable toward me but I shall assist you in any way I can." John Silver was working his way in and hoped like hell it would pay off.

Once they reached Nassau, there was signs of rebuilding, slow but a start. Tom Morgan, Mr. Scott were the ones meeting with Andrew Bowdash and the topic was the building of a trading company throughout the island of the Caribbean, to combine with others for the benefit of all. A monopoly with the headquarters in Nassau. The meeting went well but there was no conclusion, only an agreement to met again and this time with Eleanor Guthrie. After the meeting, Silver stopping Mr. Scott outside.

"Mind if we have a small chat Mr. Scott?" Silver with his shrewd smile with something scheming on his mind.

"Walk with me Mr. Silver and tell me of the news with Captain Flint."

"He is on his way to Charles Town with Abigail Ashe and we should be hearing something soon. I opt not to go but still pursue the trail of hunting treasure. Now that is why I wish to speak with you. It seems like Mr. Bowdash is on the verge of commanding a force of pirates on his totally controlled island of Tortuga. To turn it into what Nassau once was - a heaven for pirates. He is in need of a reputable trading company to peddle his prizes."

"I'm well aware of his intentions. As you know, we here, the ones that remain here in Nassau want something different. I'm not sure why you are here if you have turned down any pardon Captain Flint is trying to gain for his crew."

"Freedom. The freedom to decide my own fortune, my destiny. I have the opportunity to open a business enterprise either here or on Tortuga. An inn with good food and drink plus the avenue to a brothel. I'm quite sure Richard Guthrie is the man that pretty much in charge of the reconstruction and need to speak with him."

"What do you know about running an inn?" Mr. Scott had to chuckle slightly, "Much less a brothel?"

"Nothing. However I was planning on hiring competent people to carry out the business end, people knowledgeable in both running an inn and brothel. Max comes to mind."

Mr. Scott only looking away.

"Something wrong?"

"You haven't heard have you? Max was burned very badly in the fire and is suffering as we speak. Her sister from St. Croix had just came to Nassau and was caught in the fire. Max fearing for her sister rushed back in to save her. Pastor Lambrick has taken both of them into his home. The sister is beyond any hopes of recovering and is dying."

John Silver only stood in place, not moving with hearing the news. It pierced his heart as he had developed feelings for Max, deep feelings and his whole choice of leaving Flint was to start a partnership with her. Now what was he to do? His mind seemed to be at a standstill, something he wasn't accustom to as he had always thought ten or twelve steps ahead.

"Mr. Silver. Mr. Silver, are you all right?"

Mr. Scott voice bringing John back to reality, he shook his head, "Yeah. Just the news about Max shocked me. I assumed she had escaped the fire."

"She would have if it weren't for going back in to save the young girl. When some people found them outside Max was muttering about some damn log. You know Max is always thinking business but going after her sister showed she has a heart too."

"Did she have the log or did anyone find it?"

"I don't know that. She was incoherent and hasn't said much since that night. There was no log when they found her but as you well know, that doesn't mean it didn't survive the fire and someone else has it. Max made many enemies among the people of this island; she was disliked and not trusted by quite a few including many of her girls. Any one of them could have that log."

"Max was trying to better herself."

"On the backs of others. You have to agree with me that she was the reason for many prizes to be taken out from under the nose of several captains. Yes, she was making a name for herself and one has to wonder if her being burned was truly an accident. You got caught up in her devious ways back when."

"Yeah and I was just as devious as she was or even more so. Sorry Mr. Scott but I do understand why she had done the things she has done. She was once a slave and now..."

"I was once a slave also but took another path. One of respect and she could have done the same. She was under the protection of Eleanor Guthrie and for whatever reason slapped her in the face. Maybe to prove she was as good as Eleanor or what we'll never know. Now Mr. Silver, I must be on my way and report to Miss Guthrie about this meeting. My recommendation to you is stay clear of Andrew Bowdash for he is close cronies with one evil man, Hector Barbossa."

"Who is Hector Barbossa?"

"My warning to you Mr. Silver. Stay clear of him and you will live to see another day. Now I must be on my way." Mr. Scott walking off, down the street and out of sight, leaving Silver standing in the middle of once the main street of Nassau.

As the evening was drawing near, John Silver is headed to Pastor Lambrick's home and a visit with Max. He wasn't sure what to say or do but he had to see her. She was laying on a lounge type chair with wet white bandages around her arms, her left shoulder and just below her knee with her face badly burned on one side. There on a bed covered in wet clothes over her burned body was Max's sister.

"Max you have a visitor." Pastor Lambrick announced.

Max looking at Silver with a gorgeous smile, an appreciative smile of welcome, "Hello. Oh John I'm so thankful you have come."

"I'm sorry to take so long to come but I was away at sea. How are you doing?"

"Not good but that poor soul is my younger sister Ida. She is about to meet St. Peter but for now has fallen into a deep sleep and that is good. An escape for the pain but I would be in hopes she knows you are here. We have had only one other visitor and that was Eleanor Guthrie."

John sitting in a chair near the bed. "Ida, I'm John Silver a close friend of Max and I hope you can hear me." Seeing no response from her he went on, "I am so sorry for all of this and I swear on all I hold dear that whoever is at fault will pay."

"It was an accident." Max with a shock to her tone at John's words.

"I don't believe that to be true. Now if you don't mind, I would like to stay for a while and get to know your sister. I knew a little something about your past, the life you live on St. Croix and what brought you both to Nassau."

"I had sent for Ida and she arrived two days before the fire. We were just getting reacquainted when this happen and now..." Max broke away with tears starting to flow. Tears were not the norm for Max and John knew it.

"With the brothel destroyed you have no place to go I take it."

"No. We are runaway slaves from the plantation and can't return. She was looking so forward to new found freedom and gave herself a surname. Merlin. she pick that name after a bird she had nursed back to health after it had broken its wing. The Merlin is a small bird of prey and when it spreads it wings and flies to all different part of the Caribbean, a free bird that fends for itself."

"I take it she is a thinker like you. Does she have an education?"

"I'm the thanks for that. Yes I taught her to read and write and she later learn to keep books for the plantation. Ida was quite sure she had a future here in Nassau with me, that's why she came..."

And they talked way into the night. By morning, Ida had drawn her last breath and John being the supporter for grieving Max. She was in a state of non-stop crying and John wanting to hold her but at the slightest touch sent horrific pain throughout her burned body. She keep sobbing that it was all her fault and for Silver to see the once determined hard core Max breakdown was heartbreaking for him.

It was John and Pastor Lambrick that arranged the funeral and John paying for all the expenses. One a rain drenched afternoon, Eleanor Guthrie, John Silver and Pastor Lambrick with a few girls from the once brothel buried Ida Merlin in the grave yard of St. Matthews Church.

The short service finished and there in the rain stood John and Eleanor, "How is Max holding up?" Eleanor asked.

"She is still in much pain and slowly recovering from her burns." John looking at the new grave of Ida.

"Emotionally John. How is Max doing emotionally?" Eleanor taking Silver's arm as they started to walk away.

"She is taking Ida's death very hard. Blaming herself for the death and not being able to save her little sister. I have never seen Max in this state before, I mean how distorted she is and I wonder if she will recover from it." John's eyes were starting to water over and he turned his head from Eleanor. "Last night she look at a mirror for the first time since being burned and saw her face. I can't tell you the ghastly pain she felt of seeing the burned tissue and the lost of one ear and some of her hair... Well she just about went mad. Crying uncontrollably for hours saying her looks were her livelihood. Eleanor she needs a friend now... A friend like you."

"She refused to see me the time I went. She is still holding a grudge and there is nothing I can do about it. She is in despondency way now, given up hope and it has always been hope that drove her. Please ... Oh please John Silver you become that friend. Evidently she has taken a likening to you since the deal with the pearls."

"I'm not going anywhere until she is back on her feet. Promise." Silver looking down the road at Miller's Tavern, "May I buy you a drink and we talk some business?"

"A drink would be nice but I shall tell you up front there will be not be any connection of trade with Andrew Bowdash. You know quite well that the English are coming and without a fort we shall be easily taken. My dream has been a better Nassau and Andrew Bowdash is not part of that dream."

"I was thinking along the lines of another type of business adventure. One that would include Max..." For John Silver his life was about to take a different turn - a direction he had never wanted or dreamed of.


	17. Freedom Has a Price

**Freedom Has a Price**

A beautiful day, clear skies and calm sea as the _Blue Whale_ sailed near the outer banks of Sullivan Island and dropped anchor. Patrol schooners guarding the mouth of Charles Towne Harbour, the entrance from the Atlantic Ocean. On deck stood Sarah and Abigail watching as two long boats were being lowered into the water.

"Why are you sending the long boats out?" Sarah had to ask the new Quartermaster, Billy Bones.

"We're going to do a little recon and relaying a message. We are out of range of the patrol schooners and showing no signs of battle. All our gun ports are closed and that is where they are going to stay. We just can't sail into the harbour as we are flying a Dutch flag on a Spanish war ship and that in itself will look highly suspicious."

"The letter I wrote last night to my father, is that the message?" Abigail looking at the patrol boats.

"I'm not sure but it would make good sense. Here have a look." Billy handing the spyglass to Abigail, "It is hard to see Charles Towne from here but she is a well protect place. You should feel very safe once we get you to your father's home."

Abigail looking at the harbour and two ships sailing toward Charles Towne. "No I cannot see the town but if you say it is there then I believe you." Handing the spyglass back to Billy, "Now as for seeing my father, yes that is what I want but to live there... Well you know what I want."

"Am I missing something here?" Captain Flint walking up on the conversation between Billy and Abigail.

"Oh Captain... Er.. I was reminding Billy my promise to him and that is I will do everything in my power to help you gain pardons for you and the crew. To be honest with you, I am not sure I wish to remain in Charles Towne but want to return to the islands and possibly open a school. Young minds are going to waste without teachers and the short time I spend in Montego Bay has given me an idea."

"A very noble idea Abigail but a bit unsafe. We are still dealing with pirates."

"Yes but if their children are given the chance to do something better don't you think we can help guide the future of Nassau? Captain all I want is to make a difference in someone's life, to help them become a better person and I have learned in my short stay with you and Miss Brodstock. I do so much admire you and your goal that I want to be a part of it. Right at this very juncture in history, Nassau stands to gain because of a devastating fire if only the people had the foresight and nerve to step up."

"A very wise and brave woman you are Miss Ashe." Flint remarks as he looks at the patrol boats thru the spyglass. "You my dear lady are wise beyond your years and should make your father very proud."

"I have also learned that the stories I have heard in London are not so true. That your crew is made up of men that have had some very bad luck in their lives. If given the right chance they will become productive men, fathers and leaders of the new Nassau. Maybe I have my head in the clouds but that is how I feel. My father has to hear this, has to see what I have seen."

"Well let's see the reaction I get from the letter I just sent to Lord Ashe. It's wasn't the letter you wrote for I'm holding that in reserve. I wrote him as James McGraw, his old friend from London but there is an outside chance he will also know me as Captain Flint and that could be harmful. I may have to stand in judgment if that is the case. We must wait for his answer."

And so they had to wait and wait they did. For two days they waited for any word from Lord Ashe and when Flint had almost decided to sail, it came - Ashe is willing to meet with James McGraw. It was mid-afternoon when small schooner boat approached, "Ahoy there the _Blue Whale_. Greetings from Governor Lord Ashe of the Province of Carolina. He would be honored to meet with one James McGraw."

And so it was happening. Flint with his guest, Abigail Ashe was welcomed to the home of Peter Ashe however the mood was a bit tight. It had been too many years dividing the old friendships but Flint was on a mission and nothing was going to deter him from his goal. Abigail was welcome with open arms from her father but soon dismissed for the men to have a private dinner that evening. Colonel William Rhett, the comptroller of customs for the Province of Carolina and the Bahamas Islands which included Nassau was also included at dinner.

"Years at sea have changed you my friend." Lord Ashe speaking with Flint. "Please tell me when did you arrive in Nassau?"

"February I believe it was, two months after leaving London."

"And Miranda Hamilton, is she still with you?"

"She is back in Nassau. Bringing her to sea with me is far too dangerous this time."

"But you did bring another woman with you. Abigail tells me a kind lady by the name of Sarah Brodstock was also on board."

"Yes this is so. Miss Brodstock's home is here in Charles Towne as her brother George Brodstock owns a trading company here in town."

"Yeh, the Brodstock Trading Company and one of the most successful enterprises we have. There have been rumors about the type of merchandise he trades in. Questionable merchandise from Jamaica and Nassau." Peter Ashe taking a slip of his wine.

"Pirate goods filtered though several places from Nassau and Port Royal." Colonel Rhett now putting in his thoughts. "There is also a Brodstock Trading Company in Port Royal and we are convinced it is the hub of pirate's plumber."

"There is also one on the north side of Jamaica at Montego Bay and I know for a fact they trade only in proper goods for the plantation owners of the area. Sugar, coffee beans and coconuts are their commodities. I know nothing of their pirate trade." Flint was quick to defend Brodstock Trading.

"Colonel Rhett and I have several questions to ask of you. And while I am so appreciative of your rescuing my only child from the clutches of one Captain Charles Vane I must know some things about you. Your answers shall not in way place you in danger of being arrested but you are free to leave Charles Town at any time. Your payment for bringing my daughter back to me."

"Ask any questions and I shall answer however I have a request in return for Abigail's return. We once shared a dream back in London of a free self-governing Nassau and I'm now asking you to aid in that dream. To bring Thomas Hamilton, Rufus Drake, mine and yours to reality. There is a man that is forcefully working toward that end along with the help of several of the residents of Nassau."

"Who is this man?"

"Richard Guthrie."

Colonel Rhett shaking his head, "He is a wanted man by the British Navy for dealing in pirate goods. He has escaped capture with the help of two pirate friends. No I can't see him being of any value."

"There has been a great movement among many pirates to seek a different life as well as many merchants of Nassau and the Bahamas Islands in general. Redemption you should say and the hopes of a town free of pirate control. Many of these men you speak of are pirates only by crucial need to survive. Forced into the service of being thieves on the high seas because of poor sources of revenue conditions. These men are fathers, sons and brothers just trying to survive." Flint trying to make his case.

"What is your estimate of the number of pirates calling Nassau home?"

"Six to eight hundred, maybe a few more as they are not in port all at the same time."

"You are telling us that these pirates will put down their muskets and take up an honest way of making a living if given a pardon. That is impossible to believe." A sharp tone in Colonel Rhett's voice. "Once a murdering thief is always a murdering thief."

"This is true. Not all will accept the pardon but let me give you an example. I command a ship of hundred plus sailors and when we started on this journey I gave my men the choice. I now have eighty-six still on board and that is an impressive amount of those that want their freedom."

"Not good enough." Came the harsh answer from Colonel Rhett.

"We can't expect overnight miracles Colonel Rhett. I believe Captain McGraw has shown an overwhelming major wish for their pardons." Lord Ashe rebukes the Colonel.

"Let me go on record as of now, I am completely against this folly of giving any pardon to any pirate for any reason. We can only win our battle against these criminals by showing them no mercy. Hanging is the only way."

"Properly noted Colonel Rhett but this is not in your power. I have the final say in the matter." Lord Ashe turning to Flint, "You said you would answer any question I may have of you. Now I understand you to have a different name in Nassau. That of Captain Flint."

"True."

"And you said it was February when you arrived in Nassau but yet we receive a report of one Captain Flint taking prizes in June of the same year. It only took you four months become a pirate captain."

"Less time than that. It took us two months to hunt down a sizable prize. I should tell you that every day I have wore the name of Captain Flint I have grown to hate him even more. I am not proud of the man I have become but it was for survival much like all the rest of my men. I had the responsibility to care for Miranda and I have. Rufus Drake came with me to Nassau and is now the town legal counselor and only magistrate. He is respected and our cornerstone for a firm legal system to be employed."

Upon hearing Flint's words, Lord Ashe smiled, "Yes I remember Rufus Drake and a man of fair play. I understand what you are trying to tell me. Let us retire to the parlor and talk about a plan to pardon your pirates..."

It was the following morning when Captain Flint returned to the _Blue Whale_ with his news. Calling all hands on deck, James Flint started his explanation of Lord Ashe's proposal.

"This my brothers is not the best but a start in gaining our freedom. As expected, my conversation with Lord Ashe was difficult and long, to negotiate with him until all hours of the night but have reached an agreement to place before you for a vote. Lord Ashe has agreed to travel to Nassau and meet with the now leaders of the town and if he is convince of the need to grant all pirates living there their pardons he shall be in touch with Lord George Eatough at Parliament and Woodes Rogers, a national hero in England, a privateer of sorts to push our wishes of freedom away from the hangman's noose. This shall take place within the next three months. As for us and our pardons... There is a condition."

"Yeah what is that Captain?"

"The the _Blue Whale_ and its crew to serve for two years sailing the coast of the Americas as protector of the Province of Carolina. To sail from Norfolk in the Virginia Colony to the Spanish control Florida coast. To protect from any aggression from Spain or France and to hunt for pirates and destroy them."

What Flint didn't tell was the command to take down Richard and Eleanor Guthrie, a condition placed upon him by Colonel Rhett, a personal vendetta of some sort. In his mind there was no way he was going to honor that condition but had two years to find a way around it and this he was sure could be done. There was a loyalty toward Eleanor he was going to honor which included her father and his endeavor to gain freedom for Nassau.

"Hell that is unfair Captain. These are our brothers too. We all took an oath." This time it was Haye Muldoon speaking out.

Billy Bones stepping forward, "Remember some of our so call brothers broke that oath. Charles Vane for one and what about Stede Bonnet with the _Revenge_ doing battle with him over our gold from the _Urca_. Let's not forget Jack Rackham, Jack Sparrow, Christopher Moody or Hector Barbossa for that matter. We have a chance to become free men and as Captain Flint has said, to sail the coast to protect. I for one would welcome the chance to square the account balance with some others and keep the Spanish King Philip from gaining any more ground in the New World."

Randall talking his place beside Flint in support. "You ladies have been my family for years and now we... We as a family have a chance to make a difference. To work toward our pardons and freedom and in the mean time to try and convince our fellow pirates to join in our efforts. This is a perfect opportunity to rid our sea of the bad pirates, the ones that have given us the long and bad route to take because of their treachery. You have watched the deaths of many and not only of the ones just name but of our own Captain Flint...Now standing before you is this Captain Flint and he is standing here a changed man, a man renewed in his conviction and has given each of you the same chance for a new life. If this man, the bad murderous Captain Flint can redeem himself, to make amends for his actions ... Then why not others."

"That is the most words I ever heard you to speak." Farlan McPhee stepping forward to stand with Billy Bones and Randall. "As for me, I shall vote yes to Lord Ashe and here by call for the vote."

And so it was established, the _Blue Whale_ would be pressed into service for the Governor of the Province of Carolina for two years with the crew settling in Charles Towne. They would serve under the command of Colonel William Rhett and his flotilla of two other ships, the _Henry_ and the _Sea Nymph_. While the two ships of Colonel Rhett sailed together, the _Blue Whale_ stayed as an independent ship. Lord Ashe knew very well that Flint and Rhett could never work together and secretly held in higher esteem one James McGraw or Captain Flint.

That night in his cabin, Flint and Sarah had a quiet dinner together. "I do hope this is not our last dinner we share together. As for tomorrow, I shall take you ashore and reunite you with your family. You have been gone from them long enough."

"Tell me James about the pardon. I heard what happen on the deck but somehow I feel that wasn't the full condition."

"You must know me very well Sarah. No there is more and I for one must live with. The pardon is for James Flint and not James McGraw. I can never return to England and shall remain a wanted man for my part in saving Miranda Hamilton. My life and name I was born with is dead and forever my family in Portsmouth shall bare the shame of having a fugitive from the law in their family. I know in my heart that it has just about killed my grandfather as he had such high hopes for me."

"I'm so sorry James. I truly don't know what to say."

"Nothing to be said Sarah. Once I have fulfilled my obligation to Lord Ashe I shall be a free man." James getting up from the dinner table and coming to kneel beside Sarah, "I once said I wish to woo you again, to win your heart and this still holds true. When last in Nassau I broke it off with Miranda and since then she has vanished but I know not where. Maybe kidnapped but somehow I believe she is save, hiding away from the turmoil. I have made arrangements for her financial security and she shall be taken care of. I owe her that."

"Yes I know she has been in your safe care for years and you are a good man for doing just that."

"Now my dear sweet Sarah, as you well know I'm still not free but if you well wait until my pardon is final... And after we have spent these two years courting... Well you consider returning to being my wife. I have loved you for years and because of being selfish and self indulging have dismissed that love. I have come to learn my biggest mistake was to leave you, to turn my back on a beautiful bride and mother of my child. With Elizabeth's death and all the ghastly turn of events, I ran from my responsibilities to you as my wife for which I'm remorseful. I have no right to ask for your love now but hopefully in time..."

"My dear James. You were my first love and my only love and to this day I still carry that love. Yes, I shall cherish the next two years of being courted once more and by the end of that time we'll know if it was destined to be or just another dream...for my dream these past ten years have been of you and only you. I shall wait until you gain your pardon but James please know, I cannot and shall not belong to a pirate for I can't spend my life thinking every time you set sail will be the last time I might lay my eyes on your face."

"Dear, dear sweet Sarah. You have giving me the reason to go on with this service to Lord Ash and gain my freedom - never to return to being the hated pirate I once was. I shall promise to woo you as a lady is entitled and to respect your wishes." And with that they seal it with a kiss, the passionate kiss of true love for both of them.


	18. Reflections, Regret and Renewal

**Reflections, Regret and Renewal**

Three months have gone by, three months of emotions for many when the realization is clearly facing them that life is changing and are they ready for it. Abigail Ashe is beginning to settle into her new life in Charles Towne and one life she isn't very happy with.

Lord Ashe, as she had expected, has forbid her to see Billy, _'He is a murderous criminal. No daughter of mine is going to associate with the undesirables of a hoard of criminals. Your place in the social well-being of Charles Towne is to support me as governor and your behavior must reflect my position.' _Those words return to her time and time again. Oh why had she been born a girl, a person of second class without the ability to think for herself? As she walked toward her new friend's house, Abigail couldn't help but regret ever asking her father for passage from London to see the New World, but here she is and now to make the best of it.

Rosalyn Garden was waiting for the arrival of her friend Abigail and delighted to see her. "Tea is ready for us."

"It is so good to see you Rosalyn. May I ask if your father is at home as I have a heavy heart and unhappiness cloud on my shoulders."

"Yes he is. I shall fetch him." Rosalyn disappearing to find her father, Pastor Melville Garden. He is a man known for his wisdom and fair play, one that has taken a stand for people to have freedom of choice in their lives. Hailing from Perth Scotland he came to Charles Towne to help establish the Presbyterian Church.

"Good afternoon Miss Ashe and what brings you to seek me out?"

"Advice Pastor Garden." Abigail following the pastor into his home's courtyard garden, "I am unhappy with my life as it is now and in need of guidance. You know how I came to live here in Charles Towne and at the time of leaving London I was excited for a new start... For you see I felt overly protected by my governess and wanted to seek new horizons. After long period of begging my father to allow me to follow him to the New World I was granted permission and embarked on an incredible journey. For the first time in my life I was exposed to the most ruthless unscrupulous side of life, the side I only heard dreadful stories about but found a need in that way of life. I spent over a month in Jamaica and there I found what I wished to do with my life, which is to teach children of the developing colonies, to bring education to a place that is very much lacking."

"That is a noble cause Miss Ashe however you find yourself here in the circle of Charles Towne upper class. This is not what you want is it?"

"No. Sir I'm well aware of my place and my duty to my father however my life is that of unhappiness and a feeling of being lost in the world he has created and not one of my choosing. I'm at a cross roads in my life and truly don't know which path to take."

"Tell me, if remain here under your father's rule can you adjust and find contentment?"

"Oh my, that is one question so difficult for me to answer for you see as each day passes I grow more and more resentment toward my father and feel so guilty of those thoughts. I love my father but ..."

"Abigail. May I call you Abigail?"

"Yes, please do."

"Have you spoken with Lord Ashe about your feelings? Have you tried to convince him of your side of wishing to be free to decide your own fate?"

"I have Pastor Garden but he refuses to listen. In his mind he in convince he know what is best for me."

Pastor Garden standing to walk toward an iron gate leading to a passageway, "I feel in my heart that everyone should have freedom... freedom from slavery or any type of suppression of any kind. You my dear child seem to be caught in the worse kind of slavery and that is being control by the very person you love. He is not your captive but yet you feel imprisoned in a life not of your choosing. This life you are now in shall in time buried your spirit and you must resist, to find the courage to break free and pursue you dream."

"And tell me sir how... Just how do I do that?"

"Next month my wife and daughter shall be sailing to Nassau to aid in establishing a Presbyterian Church and school there. To minister to the people and assist in the rebuilding of Nassau after a devastating fire has but all destroyed the town. We shall be there for six to eight months before returning to Charles Towne. You are welcome to travel with us to aid in this mission of renewal."

Abigail closed her eyes, all her prayers had just been answered, "I do wish to join you sir... However my father will never allow it. He is leaving tomorrow for a trip to Nassau and then on to London so the timing is perfect."

"I don't approve you keeping this from your father but again this has to be your first step of making decisions for yourself. I shall overlook your actions only for your sake to seek out what is in the best interest for you. I shall make arrangements with my wife and I'm sure Rosalyn will be delighted to have your company."

* * *

Nassau and another busy day for Mr. Drake as he has been staying busy with helping merchants and others to reclaim the property in the blacken part of the town. He and Mr. Scott standing at the building sight of a new trading company and both being please with the progress.

"I'm delighted Miss Guthrie took my suggestion to name the place Nassau Trading." Mr. Drake shaking his head in approval. "My sources back in London still tell me that Richard Guthrie is a fugitive with a warrant outstanding."

"He can't help with this new Nassau behind bars of some dirty prison cell in London. Have you had any headway in recalling that little piece of obstruction."

"My recommendation is to wait for the pardon and join with the pirates in accepting vindication."

"He was never a pirate."

"Maybe not sailing the sea but he was very much a pirate by dealing with them in selling their prizes. Maybe some reflection on his part and come to the idea that the pardon is the only route."

"He has regarded his past and now trying to make amends."

"I know..." The church bells ring out to announce the noonday hour. "Mr. Underhill, Pastor Lambrick and Mr. Frasier are due to join us shortly. The dispatch from Lord Ashe suggests sometime this week of his arrival and we must be ready."

A young boy came rushing from the docks, "A ship is entering the harbour and flying the Union Jack."

"Quick Mr. Drake we must not tarry for I'm sure this is Lord Ashe." Mr. Scott turning toward the dock and looking for the ship. "I need a spyglass now."

"Here sir, use mine." Mr. Logan handing him a spyglass. "All the gun ports are closed so I'm sure it is the ship you have been waiting for. It is the _Bristol_ as I recognize her figure head."

"You know the ship Mr. Logan."

"One of our first prizes years ago. A fine merchant ship sailing out of the Carolina Colony to trade in outer islands of the Antilles and the upper colonies of New York, Massachusetts and Connecticut. That is where we picked up a few of our crew members."

"Please Mr. Logan that should be kept very quiet right now." Mr. Drake taking the spyglass from Mr. Scott.

"Of course. No problem."

Wasn't long before the company of men from the _Bristol_ came ashore and Lord Ashe being one of them. A grand tour given to the group from Charles Towne and the sight of the destruction being rebuilt was impressive. They met for hours behind closed doors of St. Matthews Church with the group of leaders overseeing the reconstruction process. Later that evening a fine dinner for the delegation hosted by Mrs. Miranda Barlow and Mrs. Vivian Frasier was held.

"Lord Ashe allow me to introduce my wife Mrs. Frasier and a close friend of her, Mrs. Barlow."

Peter Ashe taking a look at Miranda and it took only a second to recognize her as being Thomas Hamilton's wife Miranda. He smile and tucked his head ever so slightly to Mrs. Barlow, "My pleasure and somehow I feel I already know you well."

"Perchance from a mutual friend once living in London as that is where I came from. I am quite sure we have met at the home of Lord Thomas Hamilton on at least one occasion. I was a friend of Lady Hamilton."

"Oh yes indeed and now I remember. So good to see you again and to my surprise here in Nassau. Please tell me your position here."

"I feel my place is here Lord Ashe for you see the future of a free Nassau has been my dream for years. Mrs. Frasier and I are waiting for a gentleman, Pastor Garden and his backing to arrive as we have been communicating about opening a school for your young people here. Our firm belief is to educate the next generation for the well being and future of Nassau."

"Quite so Mrs. Barlow and I shall give you and Mrs. Frasier my word that my trip to London shall convey these efforts being shown here now. I have an appointment to meet with Lord George Eatough a highly influential man within Parliament to grant your wish of pardons for the citizens of Nassau. I have been nothing but impress with the progress and tomorrow we shall sail for England."

"Wonderful news Lord Ashe and may God be with you in your devours."

Once again the Nassau delegation standing on the dock to bid farewell and Godspeed to Lord Ashe. While watching the longboats ferry the Charles Towne group to the _Bristol_, Mr. Scott was on in good spirits. "That went much better than I had hoped. Well Mrs. Barlow, your Captain Flint laid fine ground work for that visit."

"Yes he did. Now with Lord Ashe pushing this dream we should be seeing wonderful results. Peter Ashe is an honorable and respected man, a gentleman of his word." Miranda starting to walk off the docks and back to her small room in the Frasier's household. A place to rest her head until the once burned country home could be finished.

"Please come by the office with me Mrs. Barlow as I have several letters from London for you." Drake taking the arm of Miranda and turning her toward the hill and his office.

"News from home is becoming more and more rare. I shall read them with great anticipation." Miranda smiling at her dear friend.

There by candle light, Miranda open the first letter and read it without saying much. A short news letter from her sister that made her smile. "Seems like I'm have another nephew born to my sister. They name him Henry and that makes seven children."

"Be fruitful and multiply." Drake chuckling at the news.

The next letter was so different and once reading it the color drained from Miranda's face, her hands begin to shake as she could only look at the words leaping out at her from the paper. Slowly she handed the letter to her good friend Rufus Drake and he too had to sit down at the news.

After a long time of silence, time of reflection it was Mr. Drake who broke the stillness. "Well this explains it all, the betrayal and everything. Damn Miranda how sorry I'm to know of this news but now what to do if anything."

"Nothing can be done Rufus... It is all too late." Miranda lifting a finger to smooth away a tear, "If we act now we shall live to regret it."

"Yes I know but still."

"In time ... Yes in time." Miranda taking the letter back from Mr. Drake's hand and folding it. "I shall keep it safe for now but our time shall come."

* * *

"What the f..k is so important about that damn log Max." John Silver resting still in bed that morning as Max dresses for the day. "Why are you so hell bent on finding that log. By now it is old history and of no importance to anyone."

"Hush your trap now John Silver and let me go about my business. That log is valuable to us."

"Us. What do you mean us."

"A wealth of information for prizes and our future. That log has code and key for communicating routes and cargo as well as spies in other ports."

John sliding out of bed and slipping on his trousers, "Our future is here remember. I've told you of my plans to open an inn and build a respectable place in society for us. This little house is only the beginning of becoming pillars of the community."

"Respectability is a crying joke John Silver. You are a pirate and I'm a whore and nothing is going to change that. Only money and power is of great magnitude. With that you buy your respectability." Max fastening her head-wrap around the scared and missing ear and hair. "Look at me. What do you see?"

"I see Max an intelligent witty woman with ambitions. Max I have money, a great amount from the _Urca _gold and you will never have to want again."

"You just said it John. You have the money not me. What if you grow tired of my company and walk out the door never to return ... What of me. The fire has left me disfigured to where no man will wish to sleep with me and my chances of running another brothel is just about zone. Jack Rackham is not going to rebuild and I'm without."

"Not so Max."

"It can happen and you know it. I'm going to have to fend for myself and not depend on you or any man. Maybe once I find the log we can talk about joining forces, create a partnership of hunting prizes and building an empire of wealth together. Not just your money but ours."

"Come on now Max... You know I'm not a pirate."

"Now that is a lie if I ever hear one. Your are a thief at heart and that makes you a pirate of sorts. All we need is a ship and crew. Tell the truth John Silver. Can you outrun your pirate soul?"

"What about the inn. The sign of respectability."

"Is that what driving you? Your upbringing by a prostitute for a mother and never knowing who your father was. Is that what you have been harboring all these years is shame of being a child of a lady of the streets. Damn you and your thinking. She did the only thing she had to work with to survive and care for her son. No John Silver don't fault her but respect her for having the guts to survive."

"They are hard words Max."

"Face it for I am speaking the truth. It is past time for you to see who you are and what you are. One hell of a smart man that seizes the chances of gain vast amounts of wealth. Use that cunning skill of yours to our benefit. I'm going to met with Jack Sparrow, a man from Hector Barbossa crew as I believe my log has been sold to him. Come with me as my business partner."

He just sat there on the edge of the bed, knowing he should refuse Max's offer and stay the course of his plan and not fall under Max's spell...But there was something drawing him to follow her. Was it so simple as he had fallen in love or was it the chance of gaining more in life - he honestly didn't know. The three months of nursing Max back to health had opened a new door for him, which he could have a life with someone by his side he very much cared about and admired intensely. A run-away slave that had made a life for herself and his life wasn't really much different. It was because of their wit and craftiness they had successes. He had to chuckle to himself, yeah they were two peas in a pod. Alike in many ways and that was his draw to her.

Max standing at the door with her hands on her hips. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah Max I'm coming. Just let me get a shirt on and look half presentable."


	19. Blame It On Blackbeard

**Blackbeard **

The fall of 1716 and a year have passed since Captain Flint and his crew started their service to the Province of Carolina to gain their pardons. There was a different mood among the crew; they being more subdued and hushed, maybe because of the Union Jack had replaced the black flag. The _Blue Whale_ was anchored at the mouth of Charles Towne Harbour as supplies were being loaded from a dock on Sullivan Island. At the suggestion of Flint (now mind you this man is a brilliant military strategist as well as Naval commander) had suggest building a fortified outpost and warehouse on the island as the first line of defense to guard and protect the mouth of the harbour. Colonel Rhett was against this plan but he was overridden by Lord Ashe and the small fort was constructed out of palmetto logs and out fitted with twelve-pounder cannons.

Captain Flint and Billy Bones standing on the quarterdeck watching as the men worked. "Have you received our orders from Colonel Rhett yet?"

"Shit on that damn SOB. The tour this time is going to be at my determination and not his. I have taken our last order from that man. He is out for his own glory at our expense and to hell with him and his inflated ego." An angry Flint just at the mere name of Colonel Rhett. No love between them at all, not even a slight working bit and Flint was starting to overcome his subdued self of the pass months. Yeah the old pirate in Flint showing signs of returning and Billy smiled.

"Good to know you think that way Captain. You know the men are starting ... No let me rephrase that. The men have lost morale in our goal. Sailing days on end without action has become demoralizing. Even the promise of pardons is less valuable as it once was."

"The mail pouch has arrived." Ben Gun bringing the large leather pouch to Billy for distribution. "Light this time. Guess we have been forgotten back home."

"Call for the musicians to assemble after the meal this evening and play. That's when we'll hand out the mail and need to lighten the spirits of those that didn't receive any." Flint placing his hand on Ben's shoulder. "Tell Randall to add a bit more to the meal, a little something special."

"Aye Captain."

"Come on Billy to my quarters and see what news we have." Flint beginning to laugh, "To see what brainless orders from Rhett that we are going to ignore. Think it is time we go hunting."

Good news about hunting to Billy's ears but the better news was a surprise letter from Nassau and as he opened it his heart couldn't believe that it was from Abigail. "I can't believe this."

"What is it Billy?"

"It is from Abigail Ashe and I had thought she had change her mind and gone with Lord Ashe's wishes and returned to London. At the same time last year we made this deal to sail about the Carolina coast... Abigail had broken off any relationship with me. She was being pushed by her father to return to London but... " As he continued to read, "She is in Nassau. Went there with a Pastor Garden to start a school and she is now a teacher in the school. Says she is happy and loves living there... that she has found her calling."

"Oh, I see... Is there any word of reconciliation between you two."

"No. None but just more information about what is happening in Nassau. She appears to be happy with what she is doing. Says that an old friend of her father's is living there and part of the school."

"That must be Rufus Drake. We were all friends once back in London."

"She doesn't say who. Abigail goes on to tell the rebuilding is going quite well and that John Silver has opened an inn with a food establishment attached. He calls it Long John Restaurant... Funny, I have never heard of a restaurant before."

"It is French for a place in which travelers can have meals. Most of the time included in a hostelries or inn. Interesting I must say." Flint looking at his two letters, the one from Rhett and another one from Mr. Drake. Reading Drake's letter first he couldn't hold back his excitement and in a soft whisper, "She is alive."

"What did you say?"

Flint looking at Billy and chuckled, an expression of happiness. "She is alive. It is Mrs. Barlow and she is alive and living in Nassau. She is safe Billy and I thought she had either been killed or kidnapped. But she is alive and well."

"You talking about the night they burned down your home?"

"Yes. The night my life on Nassau came to an end... But now..." Flint clearing a tear from his eye. "I wonder how she escaped that slaughter at my place."

"Perhaps now I should tell you about that night."

"What are you talking about Billy? Where you there?"

"It was total chaos in town that night with all the destruction and burning of buildings. We were near the blazing tavern, that is Muldoon and McPhee and me when we got wind that some of our crew members and I don't know who was going to destroy your country home. Shit Captain, Charles Vane had already done enough by burning Nassau but for others to use this time to take personal revenge on your home was crossing the line. We figured they were going to put the blame on Vane. So the three of us went to your home to try and stop them but we were too late. Found those they had killed and one survivor. A young boy by the name of Abraham and he was badly hurt from two stabbing wounds. The murdering bastards had left him for dead. Nothing for us to do but try and save him so we rode back to town with all the speed of hell chasing us and got him to the doctor."

"So you were the three riders my neighbor passed on the road that night..." Flint closing his eyes and the vision of the ghastly sight of seeing Isaac's and his family murdered with his house in flames. With a slow breath, "Abraham is the youngest son of Isaac, my faithful servant and maybe only true friend I had on earth."

"Forgive me for taking so long in telling you but we didn't know anything about Mrs. Barlow and..."

"That alright Billy. She could have been very well in that blazing house for you knew. Saving Abraham was the right choice. Well now I know there were two survivors from that ghastly night and I still have that score to settle. Do you know who these men were as they will have to pay for the deaths of four fine people."

"That is what I am the most sorry about Captain as I don't know. I have spent all this time trying but haven't been able. Now this is only a guess but a good one because of rumors. These men wanted payback for Mr. Gates and Dufresne and rumors have point to David Pew but he isn't smart enough to pull off something like that. Yeah he is more of a follower and there is someone else, someone that was close to Dufresne I am sure. It is like they have vanished into thin air."

A stillness fell on them as each continued to read their mail. Flint slowing folding his letter from Mr. Drake and looking at Billy, "We have a problem brewing in Nassau."

Billy looking up from reading his letter from Abigail for the third time. "What sort of a problem?"

"Ben Hornigold has gone round the bend and out of control for who knows what reason. As expected, Lord Ashe went to London but the wheels of political beliefs turn slow and there hasn't been any movement on freeing the pirates of Nassau with pardons or aid in reconstruction from the Crown. Hornigold has grown angry, an intolerant man and has move to rebuild a pirate kingdom and set himself up as king. He has taken over the fort again but it is still in shambles and Hornigold masking a small navy."

"No shit."

"Jack Rackham is sailing with Hornigold as well as several others, a fleet of six ships under his command and a new Captain by the name of Edward Thatch is in the mixed."

"Blackbeard."

"Yeah. Seems he had captured a French merchant vessel and rename her Queen Anne's Revenge and last month sailed into Nassau to establish his rule. Hornigold somehow convince him to join with him the they together could control Nassau. Mr. Drake goes on tell me that the _Black Pearl_ his also part of the f..king fleet under the command of Jack Sparrow... Somehow it is hard for me to think Jack Sparrow would sail with Hornigold but for a damn good reason. The man is a recluse by all accounts."

"Where have I heard that name before?"

"From me. The _Black Pearl_ is a ghost ship dressed all in dark sails - at times the sails look black. Of course it is all a myth but Jack Sparrow must be a cat with nine lives. With my own eyes I saw him killed once and yet he still lives. There is a connection between him and Hector Barbossa and somehow the_ Flying Dutchman_.

"_Flying Dutchman_ is a death ship."

"Maybe..." Flint standing to look out the window, "But the danger is real. Captain Jack Sparrow is up to something and it has nothing to do with Ben Hornigold. I must wonder what and my guess is has to do with gold and lots of it."

"SAILS... flying the black" Ben Gunn quickly at the door. "Four ships to the south and closing."

Flint quickly looking at the approaching ships, "Signal the fort and set sail Mr. Gunn to the north and Billy let us get the hell out of here. We need not be trapped between them and the fort but come from their ocean unprotected side. If they give us chase that is all the better."

Flint quickly finding is charts of the area as Billy and Ben went about their business to carry out Flint's orders. He knew of an inlet to turn the _Blue Whale_ about and made its way out to sea, to sneak behind the pirate four ships while giving the impression of running.

All hell was about ready to break and Colonel Rhett's ship, the _Sea Nymph_ was inside the harbour at the docks for a two day shore leave. The other ship, the _Henry _was at sea leaving only two small gunboats to join in the battle.

Flint joining Billy on deck after they were underway, "We have identified the ships and you are not going to like it. They are from Nassau. Blackbeard's flag flying on a frigate and two of the others are Captain Hornigold's ships, the _Viperess_ with Jack Rackham's banner, the _Avenger_ with Captain Blaine Blythe and the third is the _Revenge_ and..."

"Stede Bonnet, the so-called gentleman pirate again. Can tell you the bastard is no gentleman and well that f..king Edward Thatch is one hell of a seaman. I wonder what the shit his motive for sailing against Charles Towne?" Flint with his spyglass looking at the ships in the distance.

"I can only guess sir but do you think in any way that it has something to do with pardons for Nassau."

"Very strong possibility Billy. Yeah, I'm sure you are right on that one, to stop the process in London and with us on this f...king tour of duty has left Nassau open to be taken once more by Hornigold and his band of thieves. No one there to stop him... Shit... Damn it to hell Billy what a price we are paying. Guess our job now is to put some serious damage on Blackbeard and his alliance of pirates."

"Guess we are also fighting for Nassau too."

"More so than for Lord Ashe and Charles Towne. If they destroy Charles Towne then all pardon for pirate is gone. No Billy that can't happen because Nassau has become home to us and we want it free. Come on and let's do it my man. We have to stop Hornigold and his plan... shit to hell on Blackbeard."

The four pirate ships seeing the _Blue Whale_ sail did as Flint had guessed, they figured the Man-O'-War was running from the force of four ships. Their first mistake is to underestimate one Captain James Flint. As Flint's quickly planed was placed into action the _Blue Whale_ came on counter attack from the east by the sea while Blackbeard's ship were firing on the fort. A battle that proved James Flint to be highly superior in military tactics as the fort held the four pirate ship at bay for three hours while the _Blue Whale_ positioned itself. Building the fort out of out of palmetto logs was the right choice of construction material as the soft wood didn't rupture, split or crack but absorbed the blows of cannon balls. There was no destroying the wooden fort but Blackbeard's ship did finish off the docks. The _Blue Whale_ now joining the battle wedging the four pirate ships between the mighty Man-O'-War and the fort the battle continued on.

Another four hours of hard battle when the _Sea Nymph_ with two small gunboats finally joined in and started to engage. Soon the _Revenge_ had depleted all gunpowder and now has to make a run for it, taking heavy damage as it tried to escape but did manage to sail away. Night was falling fast as the battle raged on but soon all fell quiet.

The order came, "No light but run in total dark. Keep watch for any signs of light from the other ships." The mighty _Blue Whale_ running in total darkness and there was a clam hush over the crew for knowing come daybreak the war would start once more.

It didn't take long before the fire was spotted aboard the _Avenger _and all watched as the ship was engulf in flames, lighting up the night sky with bright red and orange blaze but no explosions. Flint watching the burning ship, "The fire must have been started with the last round of our cannon fire to her side but now out of control. What a hell of a way to destroy a ship."

"Think they made a swim for it? I mean those men don't need to burn."

"Yeah I do. See there are long boats in the water. They were out of gunpowder too." Flint talking to Ben Gunn and Billy Bones. "That only leaves Rackham and Thatch's ship and I will put money on the fact they are out or so low on powder that we only have to pick them off at first light."

As day light came, there was only Blackbeard's ship remaining. Jack Rackham had slipped away during the darkness of the night. Once more the never say die pirate, Edward Thatch fired shots all at the _Blue Whale_ and landed some destructive blows before make his escape north. The _Sea Nymph_ gave chase leaving the crippled _Blue Whale_ behind.

Later the report would come back that Blackbeard ran _Queen Anne's Revenge_ aground on a sandbar near Beaufort and his crew escaping into the woods. The _Sea Nymph_ didn't give chase on shore but instead return home to repair her damages.

As for the _Blue Whale_, they lost ten good men in the battle and had left many deep scars on many lives and there were different levels of sentiment with account balances to be settled. All shall come to pass in good time. Flint decided not to take the _Blue Whale_ into Charles Towne for repairs but limp north to Norfolk and for good reason - he was going to give his men a choice, to stay or to depart as this was the battle of all battles and he no longer wished to force his men to honor any pardon promises. Nassau was in trouble of being overtaken by Hornigold and that was for many flawed by all accounts. Mixed emotions running wild and Flint having his own doubts. They may have been working for their pardons but to fight against fellow pirates had taken a toll on many. Things were happening in Nassau and there are strong ties of many of his crew to their home - a need to return to Nassau.

Norfolk was a thriving port and there the _Blue Whale_ begin making repairs. Only fifteen men took Captain Flint's offer to leave because they were family men - men with wives and children back in Nassau and need to return, to go back and protect their homes. It didn't take them long to find a merchant ship sailing for Nassau and they were welcomed aboard. Hard to find crew members to sail on a merchant ship going into pirate territory they had a place and wages to boot.

"I've been thinking Captain." Billy sitting across the dinner table from Flint. "Being here in Norfolk is like being almost home for me."

"You are from Williamsburg as I remember." It had crossed Flint's mind about Billy being closed to his home and Flint himself at times wishing he could just once return to his home in England... to once more see his grandfather, his brother and mother. Family and that bond was something Flint all too well understands and the pain of wishing to revisit his love ones he knew was also burning Billy's heart.

"Yes sir and with your permission I would like to go and see my family again. It has been years and my parents are advance in age now..."

"Say no more Billy, go. If you return by the time we sail than I welcome you back ... However if not, then the man known as Billy Bones died in battle with Blackbeard and one William Manderly of Williamsburg Virginia is a free Englishman forever."

"Thank you Captain and I promise one day we shall meet again."

"Yes Billy for that I'm sure. One day we shall reunite. Give my best to your family."

The whereabouts of Captain Flint, the _Blue Whale_ and crew are obscure immediately thereafter for the next two years, not until 1718.


	20. Back to Business

**Back to Business**

Charles Towne on one hot and muggy day in late August 1718 when James Flint, just an ordinary citizen walked along the pier close to Smith's Quarry near the mouth of Copper River and the harbour. A breeze was giving some relief to the scorching afternoon heat but not enough. His thoughts turned to Nassau and wanting to hear any news as the last correspondence from Mr. Drake wasn't the best information. His hopes for a free Nassau were starting to dwindle and yet at the same time he secretly wishing to return, to see once more see Miranda and to command a ship and sail the seas again. A decade of being a pirate had become him even if he had thought how much he hates that life there was still the adventure he longed for, the shear exhilaration of battle but now... yes now he had made a choice and nothing more to be done about it.

A voice broke his muse, "Good afternoon Mr. Flint."

Looking over his shoulder to see the man he so didn't wish to lay eyes on again but there Colonel William Rhett stood. "What brings you out on a hot day?"

"I stopped by your home and your house servant told me I might find you down here by the quarry. Let me buy you a round at the Golden Swan Tavern and try a cool off a bit."

"Thank you but no. Not really interested in drinking with you Colonel."

"Well sir I know we are not on the best of terms however I would like to make a small gesture to make amends. Please allow me this chance and let me buy you a pint."

"My speculation is this is not a social call and I am not interest in anything you have to say." Flint being quick to rebut Rhett but the man wouldn't take no for an answer.

"No. You are right. This is not a social call but one that is important to Charles Towne. Do you know of Stede Bonnet?"

"I do and not very kindly. What is this about?" Flint slowing his pace a bit to listen to Rhett.

"Let me buy that drink and I shall inform you about Bonnet."

They walked toward the Golden Swan Tavern without any further conversation, all the while Flint thinking what had happened over the past five months. Colonel Rhett had been given the Command of the Carolina Militia and the small flotilla of ships given to one very qualified British Naval Officer, John Thomas Coram. Maybe all for the best as Colonel Rhett had little savvy at sea battles. Reaching the cooler shade of large oak trees and the small tavern, they found a table in the crowded place. Waiting for their drinks to arrive before beginning once more to talk.

"You know this is the season must all ships find dry dock for careening. To seek inland water ways to protect from sea storms while the ships lay on their side. The process may take up to four weeks."

Flint taking a long drink only looked at Rhett and nodded. "I know."

"We have good intelligence that Stede Bonnet didn't keep his pledge to the Crown when given a pardon but resume his piracy ways this past July changing the name of his flagship to the _Royal James_ and now calls himself Captain Thomas."

"Interesting but what does that have to do with me?"

"I'm getting to that, just bare with me for a minute. Like I said, I have receive word and very reliable word that he in the last six weeks has been a very successful pirate, having captured several merchant ships and assembled his own squadron of pirate ships and has sail from the Delaware Bay to the Cape Fear River north of here. He in command his sloop-of-war flagship _Royal James_ with two other ships _Francis_ and _Fortune_ and all being well armed, however, all together, only forty-six pirates crewed them."

"So he is improving in his ability to find followers. Strange but I guess one can learn over time how to captain a ship."

Rhett laughing, "You have a low opinion of the man."

"Very low indeed."

"Lord Ashe has ordered me to command an operation to find and destroy this pirate threat. Captain Coram is at sea so we are without the help of those ships. I do have volunteer militiamen and quite a few sailors from Charles Towne to sail as soon as we can with two armed sloops and a combined total of over a hundred men. Lord Ashe has requested you to captain one of the sloops in our hunt for Stede Bonnet."

Now Flint leaned back in his chair, ordering another round and remained quiet. There he sat for a long time thinking and the offer was tempting on many accounts. It was Stede Bonnet that had join with Charles Vane in attacking the _Blue Whale_ and _Whydah Gally_ off the Florida coast when going after the _Urca_ gold and again sailing with Blackbeard and the battle at Charles Towne. Flint had lost good crew members in both battles and his personal score needed to be settled with Bonnet.

Rhett not liking the silence of Flint couldn't wait for an answer but pushed, "Well what say you Mr. Flint."

"It is Captain Flint and I shall take Lord Ashe's offer under consideration and give my answer by noon tomorrow." With that he stood and walked out the tavern leaving Rhett somewhat dumbfounded.

Later that evening in the quiet of his home, Flint begin to face what he had known for some time - to captain a ship once more. This wasn't going to be easy as he had given his word to Sarah about returning to sea and it was eating his very soul. He being so engrossed in his thoughts that Sarah was able to stand in the doorway watching the man deep in reflection staring out the window.

"Something troubling you James?"

"Oh, Sarah I didn't hear you come in."

"I know that look. Tell me what is going on?"

Flint set down on the casement of the window sill, folded his hands on his lap and looked down at the floor. "You know me all too well. Yes there is something troubling me and you are not going to like it."

"Try me."

"Colonel Rhett came to visit me today with a request..." Flint went on to explain to Sarah what had transpired earlier that afternoon. She listens but her eyes told the mind-set attitude she felt slowly taking control - anger. For Sarah this was not the news she wished to hear, the mere thought of James returning to sea cut at her very soul.

"Damn it James, you promised me. No...Oh hell no James... Why in the shit now."

"There is a score to be settled with Bonnet and Sarah please understand..." Flint trying to take her arms but she pulled away from his hold.

"Understand what? That you are not a man of your word. That breaking a promise is nothing to you..." She turning away from his face trying to hid tears of anger and rage welling up in her.

Flint made a step toward Sarah when the door opened and for a second breaking the tension. Their house servant, Annie-Jane came into the room, "Excuse me but Mr. George Brodstock is here to see you."

Flint standing to square off toward Sarah, "Your brother is here I wish to speak with him."

"Alright, maybe he can knock some sense into your heard." Sarah turning to Annie-Jane, "Show him in."

George Brodstock entering the parlor knew in an instance things were strained between them - possibly about the gossip on the streets and he was about ready to add fuel to the fire. "James good evening and to you my dear sister. I came by to have a little chat with James."

"Chat away George, we were in need of a break." Sarah taking a set in one of the wing chairs and folding her arm across her chest in a huff.

"I was hoping to speak in private Sarah if you don't mind." George moving a little closer to Sarah.

"She can stay George. About time we stop keeping anything from the fiery redhead. You know her tempter. She is already having one of her times may as well keep it going."

"Okay. I have been told by several sources about you meeting with Colonel Rhett this afternoon and what he wanted. Please tell me you are going to take the offer."

Sarah jumping to her feet, "What the shit! Not you too George. Why in the hell... Oh please tell me your reasoning for James to return to battle. With his pardon he had promise me to leave that damn way of life behind. To become a gentleman and leave the sea to others."

"Our brother Sarah. What happen to Walter was at the hands of Stede Bonnet. He took everything from Walter including his eye sight. If I could Sarah I would bring justice for our brother and balance the account with my own hands. Now James here has the chance. Only he is in the position to rectify what Bonnet has done."

Outraged flames flashed in her eyes as she yelled at her brother. "This is the first I have heard the name of the pirate that destroyed our trading company and raped Mary. Why wait so long in telling me? What had you hoped to gain by keeping all this a deep dark secret? What is your reason George?"

"My fault dear sister. I...Maybe I was trying to protect you by not giving you his name or details. It wasn't Bonnet that raped our niece Mary but his Quartermaster and two other men."

"No... Oh my god no." Anger now turning to tears coming swiftly to Sarah's eyes as she heard George's words. "Mary was raped by three men?"

"Yes."

James taking Sarah in his arms and held her close as she cried. "How could this happen without you telling me?" Sarah sobbing into James' chest.

"I'm sorry Sarah but I'm also hearing this for the first time. Look at me..." James holding her away so she could see his eyes, "It is time to do something about righting a wicked wrong. I cannot rest knowing this happen to your family and do nothing. Yes, I am breaking my promise to you and please my dear, understand why."

Sarah broke away from the hold James had on her and went to stand at the window looking out. "Both of you leave me alone...Get out... This is too much to take in... Oh hell... Just please go."

Flint and George leaving Sarah as she requested and headed for the study and some rum. "She is unset." George turning to hold his glass to be filled.

"She will be okay given enough time but I have leaned to leave her be when she is so furious. Give her time to process everything that has happened."

"You think she will understand our reasons for going after Bonnet?" George looking at his filled glass before taking a long drink.

"Oh she will understand but liking it is another question. That George is something I don't know. This returning to the sea is something I have been longing for and now I stand a very good chance of losing my wife because of it."

"So you have decided to captain the other ship going after Bonnet?"

"Yeah. Pretty much made my mind up at the Golden Swan Tavern but wanted to make Rhett squirm a bit. My little payback for him and how he treated my crew. I just don't like the man."

"Oh he is okay I guess. I know he has one fine son, Oliver and one can't be all bad and raise a fine young man. Try and tolerate Colonel Rhett for the sake of the family as Oliver is marrying my daughter Alice."

"Now I am being forced to play a little politics for the sake of the family. Well maybe I can... Hell it could also help me. Yeah I shall do as you ask."

George thankful for James and now taking his time in asking, "James I have a large favor to ask of you."

"And what might that be?"

"Bonnet and his crooks stripped Walter of all his assets, money and left him without a way to make a living to care for his girls. I've been helping as well as the other brothers but Bonnet should pay and pay dearly."

"You have something in mind?"

"Yes, I do. I want the same for him as he did to Walter but I need your help. Here is just a brief thought as details need to work out but I believe with your aid it can be done..." And so George Brodstock filled Flint in on his plan. The two came to an agreement and Flint being the pirate at heart was delighted to oblige. Yes they had a plan.

* * *

The next morning Flint was on his way to take command of _Sea Nymph_ and help Colonel Rhett capture Bonnet. Standing on the dock waiting for his answer was Rhett himself and his Quartermaster, John Tomlin of the Royal Navy.

"Good day gentlemen." Flint greeted the two. "I have my answer and it comes with terms."

"What terms may that be?"

"That I take the lead, that the battle when we engage shall be at my command and if by any chance the pirates flee into the woods that we follow and capture them. This excursion shall not end with Bonnet escaping."

"Agreed. It was my intention for you to take the lead Captain." Rhett shaking his head in agreement.

"Fine. Now if you will, I should like to meet my crew."

Tomlin smiled at him, "Welcom aboard Captain Flint. I have heard so many things about you..."

"Mostly all bad I'm sure." Flint chuckling at the tales Rhett might have told Mr. Tomlin.

"Well yes but that you are an amazing sea Captain when it comes to battles. Now shall we meet your crew?" Tomlin leading the way to board the _Sea Nymph_.

Once on board, "Hello Captain." Ben Gunn smiling at Flint. "Glad to have you back."

"Gunn you old sea dog." Flint giving Ben Gunn a hardy hand shake, "Good to be back. I see another face I know. Muldoon they haven't found you out as yet. And you there, Farlan McPhee good to see you again."

McPhee shaking Flint's hand, "We heard you were taking the _Sea Nymph_ on a hunt and joined the crew yesterday. So some of your old crew decided to join the hunt. Joji, Randall, Tiny, De Groot and of course you can't sail without a doctor."

"Dr. Howell with you too?"

"Aye Captain, just like old times on the hunt." Muldoon chuckled, "Only without the black."

"I hadn't made up my mind as of yesterday."

"Well let's just say we knew you couldn't past up hunting down Bonnet for breaking our code. There is still the matter of honor among us. Still accounts to balance before we all head out to met Davy Jones for that last voyage." Ben Gunn slapping Flint on the back, "Hell Captain, we have sail with you too many long years to quit now. Figured you need men you can trust and we know how you think."

Flint turning to Tomlin, "You sailing on the _Sea Nymph_ or on the _Henry_?"

"On the _Henry_ sir. This is your command and I am sure that I'm not one of the chosen ones to sail aboard." Tomlin bowing a little to Captain Flint. "Colonel Rhett wishes to sail tomorrow at day break. The ships are fully fitted and ready."

"Very well." Turning to Ben, "Call all hands together as I wish to address them and spent some time to get to know who I'm sailing with."

"Aye, aye Captain. Damn it is good to be back in business."


	21. Repayment and Realization

**Repayment and Realization**

The trip north provided time for Flint to quickly regain his passion for the sea, the love he so had in his heart that maybe this peacefully live was only his dream that he had shared with Miranda. At any rate he was back in his element and finding Ben Gunn to be a very able sailor in many areas. At night with rum and music, they would reminisce of their days sailing under the black flag and telling stories of riches and the thrill of hunting prizes. Soon the other crew members were so enthralled with the stories of pirates on the high sea that they too wished to share in the adventure. Flint along with Haye Muldoon and Farlan McPhee were masters at spending stories and there were many.

Captain Flint and Colonel Rhett reached the Cape Fear River estuary on the night of September 26, 1718, and were sighted by Bonnet and his men. A fatal mistake being made by Bonnet as they assumed the sloops to be that of merchants, decided to raid them. The pirates boarded three longboats and headed for the unrecognized Carolinian expedition. It was at this time that Rhett's flagship, _Henry_, ran aground on a sandbar. This allowed the pirate's longboats to approach close enough to discover the identity of the grounded vessel, that being the _Henry_ and armed. Once they did and knowing another sloop had accompanied the _Henry_, they turned about and paddled back to their ships unharmed to report the news to Stede Bonnet.

Instead of fleeing up the small river in darkness, an arrogant Captain Bonnet decided that he would fight his way back to the sea, so the next morning at daylight, the pirates prepared to pass the two sloops that flew the Union Jack, which was now free of the sandbar. Small group of Bonnet's men dispersed amongst _Royal James_, _Fortune_ and _Francis_ and armed themselves heavily for a large battle. At daylight that morning, Bonnet raised his black flag and attacked. They sailed for a few minutes until they came within range of Flint and Rhett two ships, and then opened fire with cannons and muskets.

Flint had guess and rightfully so that Bonnet would try and fight toward the sea and the _Sea Nymph_, captained by Flint had positioned itself to block any attempt to escape. The _Henry _on the other hand had moved away from the _Sea Nymph_ but in doing so, Rhett had ran his ship aground.

"What the f..k is Rhett thinking?" Ben Gunn quickly readying the men to return fire against Bonnet.

"Watch your target." Flint leaning against the rail trying to see the three of Bonnet's ship through morning haze. "There. Over there the f..king jerk has run aground."

And indeed trying to avoid fire, Stede Bonnet had steered his vessels close to the western shore of the river and they too ran aground on sand. The _Sea Nymph_ was the only ship remaining mobile and Flint quickly positioned the ship to within range of both the _Fortune_ and _Francis _leaving Rhett and the _Henry _to battle the _Royal James. _For five to six hours, the two sides dueled, each unable to move. The _Henry_ was grounded in a position which left her crew with minimal cover from incoming fire. The opposite was true for _Royal James_, whose hull provided a bulwark against enemy fire. During the fighting, Bonnet stayed on deck with his pistol in hand.

Bonnet shouting out his warnings, "Any f..king bastard that is a coward is dead. I will do the job myself."

The pirates' morale was good though; they cheered each other on and dared the Carolinians to board. After five hours of fighting the Carolinians had suffered fourteen casualties with four deaths. The pirates on the other hand came through better with only nine also killed or injured.

Now the _Henry_ and _Sea Nymph_ were downstream and when the water began to rise in the early afternoon, Rhett's sloop were freed, while Bonnet's remained stranded. The Rhett's men repaired their rigging and raised their sails ready to return to battle. Soon after, the _Henry_ was in a position to fire its starboard guns directly onto the deck of Bonnet's _Royal James._

An angry Bonnet barking an order to his gunner George Ross, "Light the powder magazine and we'll scuttle the _Royal James_. Hell if the f..king British will board my ship."

"But sir." Ross standing up his Captain, "We are defeated and in the best interest of our crew please..."

"I shall die in hell before surrendering." Bonnet turning to see the crew had already raised a white flag of surrender.

Rhett order one round of fire on the _Royal James_ and after another few moments of conflict, the _Royal James _was boarded and its crew captured.

Meanwhile, Captain Flint's had also boarded the _Fortune_ and the _Francis _seeing both of Bonnet's other ship captured too raised the white flag. In the aftermath of battle, the Carolinians suffered a total of twelve killed and eighteen wounded while the pirates sustained twelve deaths. To say this was a bloody battle and it was a costly one. Stede Bonnet and his men were taken to Charles Towne and in early October they arrived to await trial on charges of piracy. Bonnet was separated from the majority of his crew and held for almost a month at the home of a Charles Towne's provost marshal. With him was his boatswain, Ignatius Pell, and the sailing master, David Herriott.

A hero's welcome given to Colonel Rhett and Captain Flint with a grand dinner of celebration hosted by Governor Peter Ashe.

"I'm don't like this at all. Have a good mind to bow out of going." Flint reluctant getting dress for the dinner.

"You are a hero my dear." Sarah patting him on the chest.

"I'm a person that went on a retribution voyage with the only motive in mind to right a wrong by Bonnet. There was no feeling of patriotism on my part. None. Damn it Sarah, this wasn't done for Charles Towne or it's people but a personal matter."

"You are a pardon man James. Even if I had wished you not to go I'm proud you did for the very sake of duty to Charles Towne." Sarah trying to uplift his mood for the sake of the VIP guest that would be at dinner. She knew that part of his old life was still with him, that of a pirate's life was hard to abandon and oh how she wanted it to be different.

"F..k duty Sarah. I know better and don't try to sugar coat it in any way. I'll go this evening and smile and be the polite gentleman you wish of me. I'll play my role perfectly but in my heart I still loathe this whole affair of celebrating any pirate's demise."

A festive atmosphere engulfed the home of Lord Peter Ashe as music played for the arrival of guest. Important men of the community with their wives including George Brodstock, Provost Marshall Hardy, Lord Kensington and other notable merchants.

Three days have passed since the gala dinner and the trail of Stede Bonnet was nearing. Leaving his home after the evening meal, Flint telling Sarah that he was going to the Golden Swan Tavern and would be late returning home. This wasn't like James Flint to go out at night to have drinks at the local tavern but she withheld any objections. She being convince he was still glum about all the recognition of being praised as a hero for his part in the capture of Bonnet.

The tavern was crowed as expected when Flint arrived and waiting for him was George Brodstock. "Right on time my good man." George greeting his co-hort.

"We should have a drink while we wait for Ben Gunn and the others." Flint motioning for a round of rum as he and George found an empty table need the back. "I have four trusted men with us."

"Good, that should do it. Mahavir, a Cherokee that I do a great of trading with is bringing one or two braves and we also have inside help." George taking a drink, "My house servant's brother is going to be a part of this little plan."

"It is a good plan and should work without a hitch." Flint looking up at the door to see Provost Marshall Hardy with two other men arrive. "Just as you had said. There is Hardy now."

"Every Saturday night regular as clock work and such a saint on Sunday morning at church. A double life by one of our finest citizens. He should be making his way in about two hours to his favorite whore's house for the rest of the night."

Soon Ben Gunn with Farlan McPhee, Joji and Haye Muldoon arrived and all were ready to move. At the home of Provost Marshall Hardy the plan was already in motion. Little Pete being one of the slaves that worked for Hardy had laid the ground work with Bonnet for an escape. Of course all of this prearranged by George and his house servant. It was easy to manipulate Stede Bonnet into thinking it was his idea to bribe Little Pete to aid in helping him escape. At the home of the Provost Marshall all was quiet Ofra, another slave and Little Pete were ready. Mrs. Hardy was up to her favorite past time when the good husband was on his Saturday night romp - brandy was the drink and screwing Annabelle, her maid.

"I only agreed to taking you not him." Little Pete looking at David Herriott, Bonnet's sailing master.

"An extra six pounds sterling. He is coming with us." Stede Bonnet putting on his vest and coat, to dress for his escape. After all he is known as the 'gentleman pirate' because of his wealth before turning to piracy.

"Another four for Ofra. We can be hung for helping you and our life has to be worth something."

"Fine. Come on now let us move." Bonnet pulling his coat over his chest.

"What about the boatswain?"

"What, Ignatius Pell... Hell no, he stays as he will only bitch every step of the away. I don't need his f..king mouth on this. Let's get a move on before we are found out." Stede Bonnet pushing Ofra toward the door.

Undetected by the guards stationed by the door as they were sleeping heavily all thanks to something a little extra in their evening meal. It was a perfect night to escape as the darkness covered the four men as they left the Hardy home and made their way to a waiting wagon.

"We'll be taking you to a boat to cross the river and on to Sullivan's Island and in the next three or four days a ship to Port Royal."

"How in the hell did you manage that? A man as smart as you should sail on my crew." Bonnet being impressed with Little Pete.

"I have friends. Now best you and Herriott climb under the tarp. That is Joji and he is your next hand off to freedom." Little Pete saying his goodbye and returning to the Hardy's home before anyone notices the two slaves were missing.

Joji, McPhee, Muldoon and Gunn were the men to take Bonnet and Herriott across the river and to another waiting group, Mahavir, the Cherokee and three braves. The band of men with their captive even if Bonnet didn't know he was a captive made their trip to a hidden hut build my Flint on Sullivan's Island when the fort was being constructed.

Entering the hut, Bonnet and Herriott were quickly tied. "Welcome Captain." Flint's voice was clear, "Remember me. I'm Captain Flint and this is the brother of a man who's life you ruined."

"What the shit is going on?" Bonnet trying to resist the restraints.

"Time to collect for damages you have caused. You broke the most unforgivable code of attacking my ship and seeking to thieve my crew's gold. We have completed some calculations and you are in debt to the sum of thirty thousand pounds, payable on demand."

"F..k you."

"Now that wasn't the answer I was hoping for. Now mind you, I not one to torture people but in this case I can make an acceptation. My good friend here Mahavir happens to be an expert in that field."

"You not get a f..k penny from me." Bonnet being firm in his position only to cause long hours of pain to both him and David Herriott.

Bonnet did everything in his power to negotiate Flint out of having Mahavir practice some of his Cherokee ways but it only made matters worse. By mid-afternoon the following day Bonnet came to the realization he was in a no win fight for his life. Giving in to Flint demands and revealing the location of his buried treasure, Flint and his men left him with two muskets and hand drawn map to the sea.

"There is no need to try and come after me as I shall kill you on sight." Flint closing the door leaving Herriot and Bonnet tied but able with some effort to free themselves.

A day later and Lord Ashe immediately ordered a seven hundred pounds bounty to be awarded to any man who could kill or capture the escaped pirates. Wasn't long before an anonymous tip lead a armed military group to Sullivan's Island and in the manhunt that followed Herriot was killed and Bonnet, the gentleman pirate quickly recaptured.

The trial date was set and a surprise witness came to testify. The events of Bonnet betrayal evidently left an impression on Ignatius Pell and he turned King's evidence agreeing to testify against the crew of the _Royal James, __Fortune_ and _Francis_ and against Stede Bonnet personally.

Vice Admiral Lord Kensington presided over the trail and made it a public spectacle for all to see that piracy in Charles Towne would be dealt with swiftly and harshly. As expected the town folks all gathered to see the trial and jeer at Stede Bonnet.

Taking the stand for his testimony, Ignatius Pell confirmed the acts of piracy made by the crew, though he made a point of exonerating a man named Thomas Nichols, claiming he had been pressed into service against his will and did not engage in the fighting. Now the reason for this was obscure but one can only guess that they might have been lovers.

"Tell us about your captain's actions." Shouted Lord Kensington, waving his arm toward the defendant.

"Bonnet was captain in name only. His wealth purchased the loyal of the crew. The true authority on the _Royal James_ was our Quartermaster Robert Tucker. Being a pirate was like a game to Bonnet and a deadly one at that." Pell giving damaging testimony in exchange for his pardon, a deal worked out before the trial was to take place.

Due in part to Pell's testimony most of the crew were convicted and sentenced to death. As for Stede Bonnet his death sentence was public hanging. A cold day on December 10, 1718 and once again the town folks, men, women and children all turned out to see Bonnet put to death. However there was one man missing from the crowd, Ignatius Pell as his body had washed up on shore three days before. To this very day no one knows the events behind Pell's sudden demise.

Standing in the crowd was Flint with Ben Gunn, Haye Muldoon and Mr. De Groot.

"This is not a good day." Flint half whispered more to himself than anyone else.

"How is that Captain?" De Groot asked.

"You know very well that could be us swing up there. The hanging of any pirate is a cloudily day in my way of thinking." Flint's eyes set on Stede Bonnet as the man faced his death with dignity and unshaken, a gentleman at heart.

"You not taking too kindly to this civilization?" De Groot looking at the hateful crowd gather chatting death to Bonnet.

"Just look at the so call good citizens of Charles Towne. They are worse than any pirate crew in their brutally. Hear the pure viciousness in their chatting. No Mr. De Groot, this is not the civilization I had hoped for... Not by any means."

Ben listening to Flint had also the same feelings, "Think we might be able to do something about it?"

"Perhaps."


End file.
